Eternidade
by Analoguec
Summary: TRADUÇÃO – Uma série de one-shots de Carlisle/Esme em seus anos como casal, como pais, como indivíduos. Meio fofo, meio triste, e muitas histórias sob vários pontos de vista. Espero que gostem!
1. Consolo

_N/T:_ mais uma história devidamente autorizada para tradução. A LisaLovesCurry escreve este _fanfiction_ há pelo menos dois anos. Trata-se de Esme/Carlisle, e chama atenção por ter vários pontos de vistas para fatos já citados na saga ou que teriam acontecido, em alguma cena envolvendo os dois, claro.

Como são muitos (muitos mesmo) capítulos, vou tentar atualizar pelo menos duas vezes por semana enquanto não entro de férias do trabalho (provavelmente na metade de março), daí passo a atualizar com _muito_ mais frequência :)

Espero que gostem! Comentários são bem-vindos!

* * *

_N/A:_ Oi, aqui é Lisa e este é o começo de uma série de one-shots de Carlisle/Esme. Estou postado três hoje (_N/T: fica pra próxima tradução, haha_), mas depois provavelmente somente um ou dois por semana (dependendo do tamanho de cada um). Com sorte, continuarei mesmo depois que as aulas começarem, mas veremos... (faculdade, né... quero ver como vai ficar o horário).

Sabiamente vou pular alguns anos, embora estes três primeiros capítulos estejam em ordem cronológica. Depois disso, será mais errático. Este primeiro é tipo um reminiscente do sétimo capítulo de _I'm Always in Love_ (_N/T: um outro fanfic que recomendo dessa mesma autora_), achei que deveriam saber. Espero que curtam, e se sim, por favor comentem!

* * *

**Original Title:** _Eternity _(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry _(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Não tenho os direitos de "Twilight", Stephenie Meyer que tem.

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_1926:_ Consolo

PV Carlisle

Alguns velhos hábitos nunca morriam. Este, por exemplo: tinha sido um dia perfeitamente infernal no hospital, e embora Carlisle quisesse nada mais que voltar para casa, ele de alguma forma não podia. Não queria que Edward ouvisse os pensamentos dele, ou que Esme o visse e perguntasse qual era o problema, porque aí teria que contar, e ela ficaria chateada também.

Em alguns dias, Carlisle ficava feliz por não ser humano: havia muita coisa a ser dita a favor da humanidade em geral, mas ocasionalmente ele encontraria um exemplo tão abominável da espécie que o deixava contente de se ver pertencente à outra raça. Quando isso acontecia, sempre sentia necessidade de ficar sozinho por um momento, ficar chateado por um tempo antes de voltar para casa e se preparar para o dia seguinte. Solidão não foi difícil de ter nos primeiros dois séculos e meio de existência, mas desde que Edward e Esme apareceram na vida dele, raramente estava sozinho. Carlisle era devotadamente grato pelo fato, exceto nas raras ocasiões, como esta, quando tudo que precisava era o silêncio da própria sociedade.

Estava numa floresta a poucas milhas da nova casa, sentado, as costas contra uma árvore: o turno dele havia terminado há horas, e por trás das nuvens o sol estava nascendo, mas ele não se mexeu. A vida podia ser muito injusta, e os humanos eram, de longe, mais fracos do que pensavam. Por que alguns sentiam necessidade de machucar o outro?

-Dia difícil? – uma voz calma falou atrás dele.

Carlisle se virou para olhá-la. Estava tão perdido em pensamentos que sequer a escutou vindo. Ela pareceu perceber também, porque quando se sentou ao lado dele nas folhas secas embaixo da árvore, tocara-lhe gentilmente o rosto para trazê-lo de volta à realidade. Ele piscou e sorriu fracamente.

-O pior que já tive em anos. – falou – Desculpe, eu teria que voltar para casa, mas Edward...

-Claro que você está preocupado com ele. – disse ela, a voz ainda gentil, mas firme agora – Mas e quanto a você? Posso...? – hesitou – Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar? - sussurrou – Sei que está acostumado a ficar sozinho quando se sente assim, mas... _Eu_ fico preocupada com _você_ também quando tenta lidar com essas coisas sozinho. Gostaria de fazer alguma coisa, se eu puder.

Carlisle ponderou a respeito. Ainda estava aprendendo, percebeu, o que significava estar casado, ou talvez, mais especificamente, o que significava ser capaz de contar com alguém. Carlisle sentiu, com um crescente senso de alívio, que poderia realmente falar a Esme sobre qualquer coisa: quando algo o machucasse, ela não o deixaria enfrentar aquilo sozinho. Ele também não. Enfrentariam qualquer coisa juntos, um protegendo o outro de ter que lidar com a dor sem ajuda.

-Vem cá. – falou ele calmamente.

Sorrindo, ela ficou mais perto dele. Quando os ombros se tocaram, ele moveu o braço e passou ao redor dela. Depois inclinou a cabeça e descansou em cima da dela, cheirando o perfume do cabelo enquanto deslizava o outro braço a contornando. Sem dizer uma palavra, ela se mexeu até ficar empoleirada no colo dele, e depois começou a massagear-lhe os ombros. Embora ambos soubessem que os músculos dos imortais não conheciam a fatiga, ele suspirou depois de alguns minutos, como se o toque dela tivesse relaxado a tensão que nem imaginava que existia num nível físico.

-Melhor? – ela sussurrou.

-Sim. – disse ele, desejando que não parecesse surpreso. Estava acostumado a ficar perto de Esme sob circunstâncias românticas, mas aquilo era diferente, abraçando apenas para consolar um ao outro. Mal tinham feito aquilo quando ela era uma recém-criada, quando contato platônico era a única coisa que se permitiam. E nessas vezes, era ele quem geralmente se aproximava, para abraçá-la ou tocar a mão dela para tentar amenizar o sofrimento que sentia nos primeiros meses da nova vida.

-O que foi? – sussurrou ela, notando a expressão dele.

-É que... – Carlisle balançou a cabeça – Eu tinha me acostumado a ser quem consolava você ou Edward quando estavam com dificuldades. É que... Eu não estou acostumado a ser consolado – pausou, incerto em como expressar o que sentia no momento apropriadamente – ... Obrigado, Esme.

Por um instante, ele podia jurar que viu lágrimas nos olhos dela. Mas então ela sorriu, e beijou a testa dele, as pálpebras, as bochechas, e depois os lábios.

-Eu amo você. – ela sussurrou simplesmente.

Carlisle sorriu para ela, maravilhado por tê-la encontrado de novo, e que ela era dele para sempre.

-Eu também amo você. – disse ele, acolhendo-a nos braços e levantando-se – Que tal voltarmos para casa agora?


	2. Pródigo

**Original Title:** _Eternity _(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry _(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Não tenho os direitos de "Twilight", Stephenie Meyer que tem.

**Eternidade **

_Eternity_

_1934_: Pródigo

PV Edward

Ele os observou por dois dias antes de ter o nervo de ir em direção da entrada. Eles estavam vivendo numa casinha no norte de Nova Iorque, e foi capaz de se aproximar o suficiente para ouvir os pensamentos deles, mas não o bastante para que sentissem o cheiro _dele_. À princípio, tentou não ouvi-los tão de perto, mas não pôde evitar escutar outras coisas: Esme estava adorando as colegas de turma, Carlisle gostava dos novos colegas no hospital, localizado a poucos metros da estrada, e ambos sentiam terrivelmente a falta dele.

Tinha sido pior quando se separaram quando ele ouviu muito mais daquilo. Quando estavam juntos, podiam geralmente manter-se ocupados: liam, iam dirigir, fazer outras coisas... Edward era cuidadoso ao ouvir quando os pensamentos de ambos não iam naquela direção. Apesar de toda a felicidade que dividiam, ele podia ouvi-los pensando nele, desejando que ele voltasse, perguntando-se quando seria isso. E estava pronto agora. Mas se provava mais difícil que achava para aparecer, descobrir de que forma reagiriam quando o visse pela primeira vez com os olhos de tonalidade vermelho-escarlate.

Sentia-se tão cansado – não física, mas mentalmente, espiritualmente. Os últimos anos tinham sido os mais estranhos da vida dele, em grande parte porque começou uma vida de solidão secretamente, apenas para no final se sentir... derrotado. Primeiro ficara com raiva de Carlisle, furioso mesmo, porque _ele _estava certo a respeito de tudo – previu a culpa que Edward sentiria todo o dia sem ter _ele_ mesmo a conhecido. O modo de vida de Carlisle triunfou em face a arrogante teimosia que levou Edward a brincar de Deus, escolhendo os humanos que "mereceriam" viver.

E ainda nos primeiros anos, ele se deleitou com o fato pela primeira vez na existência que a terrível sede por sangue que atormentava todos os imortais podia ser abrandada... por um tempo. Ele se alimentava, ia para outro lugar, e poucas semanas depois ele repetia esse padrão, tudo enquanto pensava que ele fazia algo louvável, protegendo o mundo de humanos que destruíam a vida dos outros, que contribuíam com nada além de dor e infelicidade para sociedade.

Mas o tempo passou, e ele começou a ponderar sobre o número de vidas que tirou. No começo Edward ficou surpreso – era impressionante a quantidade de monstros que havia no mundo. Mas depois começou a se sentir inquieto. Pensou na família das vítimas (e foi antes de sequer pensar neles como vítimas). Afinal de contas, um assassino podia ser pai de alguém, marido, filho. Apesar de monstruosas as ações de tais homens serem (e Edward viu que muitas das vítimas batiam como vítimas para serem as presas), mereceriam as famílias sofrer com a incerteza que se seguia ao desaparecimento deles? Matar sem considerar as famílias desses humanos não o tornava um deles, de certa forma? A motivação de fazer o bem não tornava o ato de ele mesmo matar ainda pior? Quaisquer que fossem as justificativas, a decisão de tirar uma vida não era grande demais para um indivíduo ter que tomar?

Mesmo ele tinha mais leituras para considerar as implicações daquelas ações. E quanto mais ele mudava de lugares, mas começou a se perguntar se Carlisle tinha razão, se não era melhor resistir e sofrer com a sede abrasadora que a abstinência o sentenciaria do que se sentir dessa forma. Antes somente se sentia estranhamente entorpecido, surpreso por considerar a possibilidade de ter culpa na consciência. Mas depois ela vinha, e Edward amaldiçoava a memória perfeita de imortal. Toda vez que matava, ele começava a ver as vítimas anteriores, os rostos deles ao morrerem, e viu então que nunca os esqueceria. Ele nem podia.

Carlisle... tinha razão, claro, e ele nunca tentou compelir as crenças de ninguém, Edward reconheceu de má vontade. Esme ficou ao lado dele porque o amava, e Edward... também. Respeitava-o como pai, não apenas por se conter quanto pelo pensamento de matar humanos ser repugnante para ele.

Edward percebeu, finalmente, que não tinha raiva de Carlisle: simplesmente sentia-se deslocado quando comparava a própria personalidade a do pai adotivo, e envergonhado pela incapacidade de ter compaixão naturalmente. Esme era gentil demais sem precisar se esforçar para isso, e nenhum dos dois jamais teve um pensamento ruim a respeito dele. De fato, tinham simpatizado com ele pelas relutantes introspecções que ele tinha nos pensamentos de todos ao redor. De qualquer forma, era realmente difícil. Se eles ficassem com raiva, Edward pensou depois, poderia sentir as ações justificadas, poderia ter racionalizado a decisão de ir embora com certo esforço. Mas eles não ficaram com raiva, e ele se agarrou ao fato de que estava sufocado pela gentileza deles, aquela ingenuidade, e que – já que ele conseguia distinguir maus humanos dos bons – havia nada mais a fazer além de caçar os maus. Seria imperdoável ignorar o que era claramente ruim, mesmo que significasse fazer ele próprio o mesmo. Não era?

Sabiam que ele estivera sofrendo, e antes de ele ir embora, fizeram o melhor para ajudá-lo, mas no final, não restava saída. Edward os deixou porque não aguentava mais ouvir os pensamentos dos humanos que achava que deveriam morrer enquanto vivia com Carlisle e Esme. Com eles, tentaria aguentar, tentaria ser a boa pessoa que acreditavam que ele era, e não os deixaria horrorizados: não se alimentaria de humanos. Mas sabia que se estivesse sozinho, ele iria.

Não havia se olhado num espelho por semanas, porque sabia o que veria – os olhos, aquele vermelho horrível de novo. A cor do sangue, a cor da culpa, ele meditou ao ficar em pé a poucos metros da casa. Havia um quarto para ele – sabia já. Havia três quartos na casa, e se nem Carlisle e Esme estavam longe de casa, o outro ficaria no quarto que sempre foi considerado o dele: lendo os livros dele, o piano... perguntou-se porque era mais difícil de voltar que de ir embora. Eles o queriam de volta, ele queria voltar, e hesitava.

O problema era apenas um. _Voltar_ significaria que ele queria receber os afetos que temia não merecer mais. Quando ouvia os pensamentos, sabia que eles pensavam pensando nele como os deixou: confuso, com raiva, mas não um assassino. E agora, não importasse o quanto ele detestasse a verdade, eles saberiam antes de contar. Quando o vissem, o que sentiriam? Eles amavam o velho Edward, o inocente, mas perdoariam este outro, culpado, apesar de todo o sangue nas mãos, os olhos manchados?

Quando finalmente foi em direção da casa, ele correu – não conseguiu se mover num passo imperceptível, aproximar-se cautelosamente e dar uma chance de eles perceberem. Tinha que ser rápido, ou não seria capaz de fazer tudo que precisava. Saiu dos meio das árvores e ficou em pé em frente à porta em segundos, e ouviu-os reagirem rápido ao sentirem o cheiro dele, ao ouvirem uma batida furtiva na porta. Ambos pararam de conversar, e no outro instante a porta foi escancarada, eles olhavam para ele e...

-Edward. – Carlisle disse, a voz fraca de alívio. Nenhuma queixa, nenhum desapontamento nos pensamentos. Esme não falou nada – simplesmente jogou os braços ao redor dele, e tudo o que ele pôde ouvir foi o quanto ela o amava, o quão feliz estava por ele estar em casa, e por um tempo Edward não conseguiu pensar em nada para dizer também. Todos estavam sem saber o que falar na emoção, e embora Edward não conseguisse pensar naquele dia ou nos que o precederam sem uma pontada de culpa, os anos passaram, e ele finalmente entendeu que o momento em que eles o viram de novo, quando o acolheram de volta em casa e nunca o censuraram por ir embora, foi um dos melhores da vida dele. Aqueles pais o amavam de verdade, e, naqueles olhos, não havia nada para perdoar, nenhuma sina semelhante à alegria de tê-lo de volta.


	3. Almoço: 1941

**Original Title:** _Eternity _(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry _(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer: **Não possuo os direitos de "Twilight", só Stephenie Meyer, mas meus bonequinhos de "Twilight" são adoráveis, digo por mim mesma, para minha consolação.

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_1941:_ Almoço.

PV Esme

Dirigir era, sem dúvida alguma, a atividade favorita de Esme. Gostava da velocidade, mas toda vez que dirigia, era impossível não lembrar de um episódio vergonhoso da época que ainda era uma recém-criada. Tinha sido meses depois que ela e Carlisle se casaram, e Carlisle a ensinava a dirigir. Naquela época, ela pensava, e Carlisle também, que teria a monstruosa força sob controle. Mas depois que um veado passou em frente ao carro, e Esme, por reflexo e preocupada com a criatura que agora matava com as próprias e bebia o sangue regularmente, pisou fundo nos freios. O carro parou certamente, e era o esperado depois de ela ter atravessado o pé no chão do carro e em centímetros de cascalho da estrada.

Foi, Esme sempre pensou, crédito de Carlisle que ele não tivesse rido na hora. Não tinha dúvida que ele queria, mas de alguma forma ele se conteve e consolou uma embaraçada Esme com um cara quase séria. Tempos depois foi capaz de rir de si mesma, mas na hora tinha ficado horrorizada. Quase dois anos depois como vampira esperara que a força exacerbada tivesse diminuído um pouco, ou que pelo menos o controle dela tivesse melhorado. E tinha, segundo Carlisle, mas naquela época, tudo em que Esme pensava era em não ir fazer compras por um tempo, por medo de rasgar um livro ou cortar uma roupa ao meio acidentalmente, sem contar o que faria a um ser humano.

Agora, anos depois, Esme se sentia segura perto dos outros, embora, claro, ainda tivesse certo desconforto. Talvez quando atingisse a idade de Carlisle ficasse indiferente com a sede tanto quanto ele era, mas até lá, Esme estava preparada para observar e aprender com o marido calmo e muito capaz. Sorriu ao pensar que ela era a única com quem ele não era calmo e controlado. Foi pensando nisso que ela fora visitar Carlisle no hospital naquele dia.

Quando estacionou em frente ao prédio e caminhou vivamente pela portaria, as pessoas pararam para olhar. Era o de se esperar, mas de alguma forma nunca deixava de surpreender Esme que a beleza dos vampiros pudesse ser tão magnética. Era, pensava, um pouco como a atração que os humanos sentiam por armas, especialmente as da antiguidade. Quando era humana ainda, tal fascinação sempre parecera-lhe muito estranha – uma arma bonita nem sempre era necessariamente menos mortal. Claro que a reação humana à aparência dela não era colorida por consciência do quão perigosa ela poderia ser. E as pessoas se sentissem desconfortáveis com ela, era por razão puramente instintiva. Ou, no caso dos homens, nervosismo explicado geralmente pela conhecida "timidez", algo que Esme não negava totalmente. Lembrava-se de como se sentia na presença de Carlisle quando ainda era humana: durante o encontro, viu que era impossível não gaguejar um pouco na frente de um homem tão bonito. Mal sabia que não era apenas a aparência dele que a atraía.

Encarar as pessoas olhando era irritante, mas uma parte necessária das aparições em público. Claro que tinha suas horas. Como naquele dia, em que aparentar ser humana significava visitar Carlisle no almoço. As esposas humanas faziam aquilo, afinal de contas – Esme tinha visto uma mulher levar o almoço ao marido, outro médico, poucos meses depois que ela e Carlisle haviam se casado, e tão logo era seguramente passou pelos anos como recém-criada, começou a visitar Carlisle alguns dias durante a semana. Às vezes, quando ia ao centro visitá-lo ao meio-dia, eles realmente se dirigiam a uma área florestal distante a poucas milhas e caçavam por uma hora ou mais. Não havia uma necessidade verdadeira de comer todo dia, então em alguns dias faziam compras ou iam à biblioteca. E em outros apenas ficavam juntos – o que era o plano de Esme para o dia.

Esme ainda era cautelosa quando ia ao hospital – não podia sentir o cheiro de sangue quando respirava na entrada. Mas depois disso, ela não respirava de novo até que estivesse do lado de hora do escritório de Carlisle. O ar estava limpo, como sempre, o sangue humano mais próximo estava um andar abaixo, e a garganta de Esme queimou ao mero pensamento disso. Sem correr maiores riscos, ela deslizou silenciosamente para dentro da sala e fechou a porta atrás de si. Carlisle estava à mesa de trabalho, inclinado sobre um arquivo de papel pardo. Corria a mão pelos cabelos distraidamente quando capturou o cheiro dela e ergueu o rosto, sorrindo.

-Que surpresa adorável. – murmurou, observando-a com as sobrancelhas erguidas quando Esme retirou as luvas e as guardou na bolsa.

-Achei que gostaria de sair hoje para almoçar. – ela deu de ombros – Mas se estiver muito ocupado...

Carlisle saltou da cadeira e ficou ao lado dela num instante. Quando se inclinou para beijá-la, ela ajeitou o cabelo dele no lugar, apenas para bagunçá-lo mais quando o beijo aprofundou.

-Podemos ficar aqui também. – ela sussurrou, parando o beijo apenas o tempo suficiente para se certificar se a porta estava trancada. Sem dizer uma palavra, Carlisle passou por ela e trancou o escritório. Esme tirou o casaco e o largou no chão, depois voltou-se para o marido, que a observava alegremente – os olhos dele praticamente brilhavam de amor, divertimento, e também desejo. Ela deu um sorriso malicioso e tirou vantagem dos três sentimentos ao agarrar a gravata dele e desfazer o nó enquanto o empurrava de volta à cadeira. Ele riu, o som quase parecido com um rosnado enquanto o fazia se sentar, e se acomodou no colo dele, beijando-se de novo, desta vez mais avidamente.

Esme sorriu e beijou o topo da cabeça dele, enquanto a boca dele trilhava a cicatriz que ela tinha no pescoço, a que ele deixou anos atrás, e o que começou com uma risada transformou-se depois num gemido quando o sentiu puxar a saia dela até os joelhos e...

Alguém bateu na porta. Esme congelou, e Carlisle deixou a cabeça cair na clavícula dela, e conjurou baixinho.

-Sim? – ele gritou, o tom de voz perfeitamente normal.

-Dr. Cullen, uma ligação para o senhor. – a enfermeira gritou de volta – Devo anotar o recado?

-Faça isso, por favor. – Carlisle disse. Esme reprimiu um riso quando ele começou a abrir o zíper da saia dela – Estou almoçando.

* * *

_N/T:_ Comentários...? :)


	4. Almoço: 2008

_N/A:_ (...) Este aqui se passa durante "Amanhecer" – nunca aconteceu, mas seria adorável se tivesse! (...)

* * *

**Original Title:** _Eternity _(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry _(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer: **os direitos de _Twilight _não são meus, são de Stephenie Meyer. Pode ser que, numa dimensão alternativa, eles sejam meus. Num universo tendo infinitas possibilidades de dimensões, toda realidade concebida pode ser possível...

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_2008:_ Almoço (segundo)

PV Bella

Meu estômago doía – temendo alguma coisa duplamente desagradável e inevitável que pudesse acontecer a alguém. Era, pensei, o modo Renee de insistir em fazer alguma coisa – o casamento era em dois dias, mas ela e Phil viriam antes para Forks para conhecerem meus futuros parentes. Ela e Esme ficaram amigas há meses, mas por planejar o casamento por telefone: nunca encontrou minha futura sogra em pessoa, e só conhecia Carlisle por encontrá-lo durante minha última viagem desagradável a Phoenix. Interessante é que Edward não foi convidado ao nosso pequeno almoço fora, mas Alice insistia em repetir que estava tudo bem.

-Bella, sua mãe só quer ver se você se sente bem com Carlisle e Esme. – ela falou, revirando os olhos – Principalmente com Esme, com ela sendo a sogra.

-Esme é uma das pessoas menos assustadoras que conheço. – murmurei – Alice, seja honesta. Renee tem segundas intenções? Ela vai tentar me avisar que casar é uma péssima ideia como eu pensei que ela faria antes?

-Em primeiro lugar, Bella, _você _é a noiva, então não importa se alguém por aí tem segundas intenções. – Alice falou pacientemente – E segundo, ela não acha que casar aos dezoito anos é uma péssima ideia para _você, _lembra? Relaxe agora e pratique fingir que gosta de comida humana.

Fiz uma careta. Ela estava certa, eu definitivamente não estava comendo muito.

Edward estava me encorajando também – como Alice, ele parecia ver nada de errado no fato de Renee pedir que apenas Carlisle e Esme me acompanhassem, ou se ele viu, estava sendo cuidadoso em não mostrar.

-Bella, ele disse, parecendo estupefato – Eu acredito que é bastante tradicional que as pessoas queiram conhecer seus futuros parentes. Renee e Phil já me conhecem, mas eles mal viram Carlisle e Esme. Acha mesmo que tem alguma coisa estranha nisso?

-Não. – admiti um pouco irritada – É que... Renee algumas vezes faz coisas muito estranhas. Ela ficou feliz quando eu contei que vamos nos casar, ela e Esme planejam tudo por meses, e só _agora _ela quer urgentemente conhecer os seus pais? Ela vai vê-los em dois dias mesmo.

-Você acha que ela está preocupada. – disse Edward, como se fosse um fato e não uma pergunta.

Suspirei. – algumas vezes isso era a única resposta que eu conseguia invocar para lidar com os planos imprevisíveis de Renee.

-Nem tanto... Eu passei muito tempo imaginando que ela ficaria preocupada por eu casar tão cedo que... Sei lá, o fato de ela estar aceitando tão bem me deixou surpresa. Continuo esperando a casa cair.

-Bem, entao é melhor ela se apressar se realmente quiser apresentar uma queixa formal – Edward me disse, fazendo minha cabeça girar como ele se inclinou para beijar a minha testa – Só restam mais dois dias.

Carlisle e Esme estavam mais que simpáticos. Nenhum deles tentou me consolou durante o rápido trajeto até ao restaurante onde encontraríamos Renee e Phil, e enquanto a Mercedes preta de Carlisle corria facilmente sobre o asfalto úmido, eu pude me concentrar em fazer expirações e inspirações profundas, tentando não ficar histérica com o fato. Em dois dias, Edward e estaríamos casados. Fim de história. O que acontecesse hoje não iria mudar nada, mas ainda assim, era impossível não se sentir nervosa – é claro, eu poderia imaginar um cenário ainda mais assustador, em que Charlie poderia ter sido convidado também.

O restaurante era na orla da cidade, um lugar onde Charlie gostava de ir às vezes com as pessoas do trabalho. Carlisle estacionou o carro antes de encontrar os meus olhos no espelho retrovisor.

-Preparada, Bella?

-Não - disse, respirando fundo e saindo do carro. Esme gentilmente apertou minha mão quando nos dirigimos para a porta, e eu fiz uma tentativa tímida de sorrir.

Já passava da hora de intensa movimentação no horário do almoço, portanto, o lugar não estava lotado na hora que chegamos. Avistei Renee imediatamente, que acenava para mim de uma mesa perto dos fundos. Depois ela viu Carlisle e Esme, e seu queixo caiu. Assim como o de Phil.

De repente, em vez de sentir mal, eu estava lutando comigo mesma para não rir. Não que tivesse esquecido como ridiculamente perfeita ambos eram, mas depois de passar tanto tempo com vampiros à minha volta eu tinha me tornado insensível à realidade daquelas aparências absurdamente lindas. Ver outros humanos olharem para os Cullen poderia ser uma experiência muito interessante, porque quando eu vi a minha família, outras pessoas viram o que minha mãe e Phil pareciam estar vendo agora: beleza desumana de tal grau que você chega a passar mal por causa da sua. Você só fica olhando, embasbacado. Não pude deixar de lembrar a maneira que fazia o mesmo ao ver os Cullens no meu primeiro dia na escola.

Felizmente, Carlisle e Esme eram muito práticos ao ignorar os olhares deslumbrados das pessoas. Cumprimentaram Renee e Phil alegremente e sentaram-se sem aperto de mãos, em que eu respirei mentalmente em alívio. Esperava que Renee corresse para um abraço assim que ela visse Esme pela primeira vez, mas tocar vampiros quando você não sabe o que vai acontecer não é propício para deixar todo mundo à vontade.

-É muito bom conhecê-los pessoalmente – Esme disse logo que Renee balbuciou um _olá. _– Bella nos contou muito a respeito de vocês.

O comentário finalmente pareceu trazer os sentidos de Renee de volta.

-Agora eu fiquei preocupada – disse ela, sorrindo entre mim e meus futuros sogros. Ela parecia encantada, mas também um pouco surpresa, ou talvez "atordoada" fosse uma palavra melhor. – Espero que você não tenha assustado essas pessoas, Bella.

-Só um pouco. – disse, sorrindo. _Certo, mãe, eu te usei para assustar meus sogros, os vampiros._

-A propósito, já está tudo pronto. – Esme disse alegremente – Alice já está fazendo a decoração, e os fornecedores vão começar os preparativos às oito horas no dia da cerimônia.

Os olhos de Renee se iluminaram, e logo eles ficaram completamente consumidos na discussão de cada detalhe do meu casamento – Esme já tinha passado por aquilo com Alice em várias ocasiões, e eu sabia que ela falava com Renee quase diariamente desde que Edward e eu anunciamos uma data, mas tive a sensação de que ela estava tentando parar Renee de me fazer perguntas o máximo de tempo possível, uma manobra pela qual fiquei indescritivelmente grata. Como eu não tinha interesse algum em toalhas de mesa ou na disposição dos assentos, eu me percebi ouvindo mais e mais a conversa de Carlisle com Phil.

Os dois não tinham praticamente nada em comum, mas olhando Carlisle falar claramente mostrava a vantagem de três séculos de prática de convivência com a sociedade humana. Em alguns momentos, ele conversava com Phil sobre o treinamento de beisebol na Flórida, de como Phil tinha quebrado a perna recentemente e que o médico dele havia falado sobre a lesão – ele parecia ansioso para falar com outro médico a respeito, e até chegar nossa comida, Carlisle reassegurou que, em mais alguns meses, ele estaria correndo na mesma velocidade que tinha antes da queda.

Para minha surpresa, eu estava com apetite, e rapidamente devorei minha salada e um sanduíche, o tempo todo olhando ora para Carlisle, ora para Esme. Minha fraca visão de humana nunca havia conseguido pegar nenhum dos Cullens jogando fora os alimentos que serviam de enfeites nos pratos, e hoje não foi exceção: quando eu terminei de comer, os pratos deles estavam vazios demais, embora eu soubesse que nem deles havia engolido um pedaço.

-Então – Renee disse, e eu imediatamente senti que ela estava prestes a falar alguma coisa que ela estava morrendo para dizer – Você e Edward estão ficando nervosos, Bella?

-Não – falei, mantendo o meu sorriso, apesar de que, para todos na mesa, era óbvio que eu estava mentindo. – Nós dois estamos bem. Estamos... animados.

Renee assentiu, sorrindo com simpatia – ela sabia que eu não estava esperando por isso, e debaixo da mesa, ela apertou a minha mão: por um instante, senti-me como se ela estivesse sendo mais grata do que necessário, quase como se pudesse sentir que este fosse talvez o último ritual de passagem humana pela qual me veria passar ...

-O restante da nossa família está ansioso para conhecer vocês dois – Carlisle disse calmamente, e Renee ficou distraída mais uma vez, querendo ouvir o que os outros filhos Cullens tinham feito desde a graduação. Carlisle e Esme se revezaram na hora de responder e, quando Renee não estava olhando, eu murmurava as palavras "obrigado" enfaticamente. Ambos sorriram e Esme piscou para mim quando Renee e Phil se prenderam na descrição de Carlisle sobre o tempo de Emmett e Rosalie na África.

Suspirando baixinho, inclinei-me para trás na minha cadeira e lutei contra o impulso de fechar os olhos. Por um momento, senti-me muito à vontade: não havia tanta coisa que eu precisava esconder dos meus pais humanos, tantos segredos para manter. Carlisle e Esme eram totalmente diferentes, e embora isso me deixasse triste ao pensar, também era um conforto saber que muito tempo depois que Charlie e Renee morressem, eu ainda contaria com as pessoas na minha frente agora. Saber que eles queriam que eu fosse parte da família também ainda era um pouco surpreendentes, às vezes. O casamento para os seres humanos normais era certamente um vínculo, dependendo de como você leva a sério os votos de "até que a morte nos separe", mas neste caso não seria realmente algo do tipo. Como os Cullens, a morte seria apenas o começo.

Antes da sobremesa chegar, minha mãe pediu licença para ir o banheiro e me puxou para ir com ela – nenhuma precisava ir, mas Renee aparentemente estava desesperada por um momento mais particular para comentar sobre os Cullens.

-Modelos – ela sussurrou, logo que ela fechou a porta atrás. – Sinceramente, parece que Carlisle e Esme saíram de uma revista! Tem certeza que Edward não é parente deles de alguma forma, querida? Quero dizer, eles todas são tão bonitos...

-Não, é só coincidência – falei, alegremente repetindo a mentira que disse a mim mesma uma outra vez – Na verdade, Jasper e Rosalie são parentes de Esme.

Renee sorriu timidamente para mim.

-Somos ainda novas para eu dizer uma coisas dessas agora, eu acho, mas já estou meio que ansiosa por alguns netos adoráveis.

De alguma forma consegui continuar sorrindo, e como que programado, senti meu rosto corar no momento certo. Renee riu e voltou a elogiar Carlisle e Esme, mas fiquei apenas ouvindo. Como ia dizer a ela que não haveria netos – que em meses eu muito provavelmente estaria, para todos os intentos e propósitos, morta? Esse pensamento em comparação fez com que os novos amigos imortais da mamãe parecessem insignificantes.

Saímos do restaurante depois de acertar que Edward e eu teríamos um jantar com nossos pais na noite seguinte, e no outro dia seria o casamento, pensamento que previsivelmente me fez sentir hiperventilada. Assim que eu fechei a porta do Mercedes de Carlisle, respirei fundo e me senti relaxada contra o assento.

-Foi tão ruim assim como esperava, Bella? – Carlisle perguntou, sorrindo para mim quando ele ligou o carro.

Pensei por um momento.

-Foi bastante... tolerável.

Esme e ele riram.

-Bella, querida, sua mãe e Phil são maravilhosos. Renee está tão animado com tudo isso. Eu realmente acho que você não precisa mais se preocupar com a desaprovação a respeito de tudo – Esme me disse.

-Quando Edward e eu estivermos casados, aí sim que eu vou acreditar que ela está completamente de acordo com isso – falei severamente. Não era exatamente verdade: minha mãe era apenas uma pessoa conveniente com quem eu poderia compartilhar minhas inseguranças. Esme provavelmente percebeu isso, porque ela deixou o tópico de Renee cair e fez algumas perguntas mais pontuais sobre para onde meus amigos humanos estavam indo para fazer faculdade, embora ela provavelmente já soubesse.

Enquanto eu falava, vi-a inclinar-se um pouco mais perto de Carlisle, deslizando através do assento até que os ombros dos dois estivessem se tocando. Ele colocou o braço ao redor dela, então, e por alguns instantes, fui capaz de esquecer a minha ansiedade a respeito... de tudo: do casamento, de Jacob, da mudança que realmente me tornaria uma Cullen. Em vez disso, eu imaginei Edward e eu sentados assim, depois de quase um século casados. Sorri ao pensar nisso. Esse era o futuro pelo qual eu tinha certeza que valeria a pena passar.

* * *

_N/T:_ A partir da semana que vem, vou atualizar mais vezes na semana :)

Espero que gostem! Comentários são bem-vindos e me ajudam a trabalhar mais depressa! :D


	5. Perdão

_N/A: _Este aqui é um pouco triste: Rosalie pondera sobre como se sente sobre Carlisle tê-la transformado, e Esme conta a ela a respeito do que aconteceu quando ela mesma teve momentaneamente arrependimentos sobre tornar-se imortal.

* * *

**Original Title:** _Eternity _(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry _(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer: **Não tenho os direitos de "Twilight", Stephenie Meyer que tem.

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_1943:_ Perdão

PV Rosalie

_Elas_ seguiram o bando de alces por quase uma hora antes de realmente caírem em cima dos animais. Rosalie gostava de ver Esme caçar; era, acreditava, uma espécie de passatempo estranho entre mãe e filha, e mesmo depois de anos após conhecê-la, Rosalie ainda ficava impressionado com a graça de Esme. Ela era rápida e eficiente quando caçava, enquanto que Rosalie era mais cuidadosa para manter o sangue longe das roupas. Desnecessário dizer que ir à caça com Emmett normalmente significava voltar sem roupa alguma, fato que o restante da família não apreciava. _Família_, pensou de repente. Ela tinha acabado de sugar o sangue de um alce enorme, e como a sede estava momentaneamente saciada, era mais fácil pensar. _Quando__ eu __comecei a pensar __neles como__ uma família__?_

Quando acordou pela primeira vez para aquela nova vida e descobriu o que era, Rosalie tinha ficado inicialmente muda de ódio. Mas a fala rapidamente retornou, e quando isso aconteceu, não hesitou em dizer a Carlisle o que exatamente achava dele. Então ela foi embora, pôs em prática o plano de vingança dela... e depois voltou, porque para onde mais iria? E ela encontrou Emmett, e desde então, a vida de imortal era quase sempre feliz. Pensamentos da vida que poderia ter tido, de como desistiria de qualquer coisa, mesmo de Emmett, para voltar a ser humana, eram as únicas reclamações que tinha. Foi graças a Emmett que a vida com os Cullen se tornou não apenas suportável, mas agradável também. Mas isso aconteceu tão gradualmente que mal tinha notado.

Vendo Esme descartar os alces que drenara, Rosalie teve de reconhecer, mesmo que apenas para si mesma, que Emmett não era a única razão pela qual foi capaz de ser feliz com os Cullens. Embora ela e Edward nunca tenham tido um relacionamento especialmente agradável, Carlisle e Esme a acolheram na família, sem hesitações ou arrependimentos. O ódio, a dor, a tristeza que sentiu com a perda da humanidade: eles a aceitaram completamente, e, a princípio, a tolerância entre eles só tinha alimentado a fúria dela. Evitava Carlisle em particular, falando com ele o mais raramente possível. Esme tinha sido o única a levar-lhe roupas, a dar conselhos e fazer-lhe companhia nas primeiras semanas depois que vingança dela se completou e ficou perdida com relação ao que fazer consigo mesma. Depois eles se mudaram, e mudou-se também com eles, preferindo aos Cullens do que a reclusão.

O dia em que conheceu Emmett, Rosalie entendia, foi quando finalmente começou a perdoar Carlisle. Precisou, de certa forma, porque de que outra forma poderia pedir a alguém uma outra desgraça desta vida? Ele transformou Emmett, fazendo poucos perguntas e agindo sem hesitação quando viu que ela sinceramente queria que ele se juntasse à família, e quando Emmett abriu os olhos, Rosalie começou a suportar Carlisle. Não ficou exatamente grata, afinal foi por culpa dele que ela tinha sido amaldiçoada com a imortalidade, mas sentiu que ele devia a vida de Emmett a ela. Quando ela o conseguiu o marido dela, o amor dela, a razão para a sanidade mental que precisava para o resto da indesejável eternidade, ela começou a ficar perto dos outros também. Edward ainda era irritante como de regra, mas Esme, pelo menos, era uma grande amiga, uma confidente, e sim, uma mãe adotiva. Mas Carlisle... Sobre Carlisle ainda era difícil de falar. O ódio por ele era tudo, mas se evaporava nos últimos anos, aos poucos, mas realmente era esse o problema. Odiá-lo era fácil e gratificante. Mas desde que ele transformou Emmett, a opinião de Rosalie a respeito dele tinha mudado, e a incomodava a tal ponto que era incapaz de articular sobre o fato.

Claro que não poderia dizer como os sentimentos em relação a ele mudaram. Admitir que estava começando a ser capaz de suportá-lo, para não dizer que gostava dele, seria humilhante. Afinal, ela passou os primeiros meses de sua vida odiando-o irrevocavelmente. Para dizer que agora que tinha mudado de ideia... Não sabia como começar, e isso a enfurecia.

Lembrou-se da noite em que ele transformou Emmett. Foi quando o ódio passou a ser uma espécie de respeito relutante. Afinal, eram poucos os imortais que poderiam fazer o que ele fez – ela sabia disso por suportar a própria sede por sangue enquanto levava Emmett para casa. A partir de então, ela falava com ele ocasionalmente, embora apenas em raros momentos longe de Emmett e Esme. Depois que ela e Emmett se casaram, Edward evitava ouvir os pensamentos lascivos de ambos tanto quanto a peste. Agora, depois de anos como imortal, a eternidade tinha deixado de ser um odioso prospecto como fora para ela anteriormente. Mas não significava que perdoara Carlisle pelo que tinha feito. Será?

-Rose? – Esme a chamou – Você já terminou?

-Sim. – disse Rosalie, franzindo a testa com a direção que os pensamentos levaram. Na verdade, sentia-se ligeiramente culpada pelo comportamento, e a novidade a deixava desconfortável. Não se desculparia: Carlisle era quem devia um pedido de desculpas a _ela, _e ele se desculpou, muitas vezes, embora ele sempre tivesse a certeza de que não era o bastante. E não seria: nenhuma palavra desfaz o que ele fez. Então porque se sentia mal pelos anos que passou odiando-o? Havia alguma coisa para se desculpar por parte dela?

-Esme. – Rosalie falou abruptamente, ansiosa para acabar com aquilo – Carlisle sabe... ele já sabe que eu não o odeio mais?

Esme a encarou – parecia surpresa, mas não desagradavelmente.

-Acho que ele sabe, sim... – falou devagar.

-Que bom. – Rosalie disse, assustada com o alívio que sentiu – Porque eu não... pelo menos não exatamente. Eu não consigo perdoá-lo, mas eu achei que ele deveria saber como me sinto agora, se ele não soubesse já.

Esme pareceu pensativa.

-Rosalie, Carlisle entende que o que você sentia por ele era perfeitamente justificado. Mas ele não se arrepende por tê-la transformado.

-Por quê? – Rosalie praticamente rosnou – Ele sabe que _eu _me arrependo, e porque ele não?

-Porque é o jeito dele. – Esme disse simplesmente – Quando ele a encontrou, você estava morrendo. Ele sabia que poderia salvá-la, então salvou.

-Sem pensar nas consequências, sem considerar o quanto eu poderia sofrer por causa da generosidade dele! – Rosalie sibilou, subitamente lívida.

-Não, tenho certeza de que ele pensou nisso. – Esme falou calmamente – Ele pensou todas as vezes, com relação a nós todos. Quando Edward acordou ficou furioso também, e ele esperava que eu o cortaria em pedaços logo que eu olhasse para ele. Logo que ele nos transformava, ele aceitava que merecia nosso ódio, e eu nunca o ouvi dizer uma palavra em protesto quando você ou Edward ficaram com raiva. Ou quando eu fiquei com raiva.

A declaração provocou um crescente sentimento de fúria que Rosalie havia nutrido pelos tempos passados.

-Quando foi que você ficou com raiva? Quando vou que você já esteve com raiva dele?

Esme fez uma careta.

-Um vez, quando Edward foi embora... bem, eu estava num péssimo dia. Eu pensava em meu filho, e eu queria... bem, eu queria uma coisa impossível. Eu precisava ir caçar: estava com sede e não me sentia eu mesma exatamente, mas não quis ir sozinha, e esperei Carlisle voltar para casa. Foi... um erro. Logo que o vi, tudo em que pensei foi que ele era o culpado por meu filho estar no céu sem mim, que eu teria vinte e seis anos para sempre e nunca mais teria filhos, filhos _dele_, uma coisa que sempre quis e... Eu meio que... estourei. Gritei com ele, falei para ele me deixar sozinha, e por uns dois minutos, esqueci completamente que eu o amava desde a primeira vez que o vi, e fui embora. Peguei o caminho por entre as árvores e não voltei por horas.

Rosalie a encarou, fascinada.

-Mas você disse que ficou com raiva por alguns minutos.

-Quando a raiva passou, comecei a me sentir culpada, e não consegui pensar no que dizer. – Esme falou, sorrindo languidamente – Eu me senti... horrível, tão horrível que não consegui pensar em nada para dizer para ele. E meu primeiro... bem, Carlisle não era como meu primeiro marido, mas fiquei com um pouco de medo de voltar. Nunca gritei com Carlisle, _jamais_, e não sabia como ele reagiria. Eu pensei que ele ficaria com raiva, e até a hora de voltar, pensei que ele merecia estar com raiva. Sei que não sente o mesmo, Rose, mas minha vida humana acabou completamente quando Carlisle me encontrou, e nunca fiquei com raiva por ele me transformar por mais de alguns minutos. Depois de gritar com ele daquela forma... talvez ele me achasse uma ingrata, ou que depois de alguns anos desta vida eu tivesse começado a odiar minha imortalidade ou que eu estava pensando em abandoná-lo, como Edward fez. No final das contas, levei horas para voltar para casa porque não sabia o que encontraria lá.

-E o que aconteceu? – Rosalie perguntou curiosa, apesar de si.

Naquela hora, Esme nunca pareceu tão triste para Rosalie.

-Quando eu voltei – ela falou –, ele estava parado exatamente no mesmo lugar onde eu o vi antes de ir embora. Estava chovendo, e ele não moveu um dedo, e estava todo encharcado. Quando ele me viu, não falou nada, apenas entrou na nossa casa. Eu o segui até nosso quarto, e o achei sentado na nossa cama, e não sei por quanto tempo, horas também, ele não dizia outra coisa além de "desculpe", muitas e muitas vezes. "Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe". Rose, ele pensava que ele _merecia _meu ódio, talvez uma parte dele pensasse o tempo todo nisso, e me deu trabalho convencê-lo do contrário. – Esme sorriu fracamente – Ele _aceita _nosso ódio por ele, mas por favor não pense que ele o machuca viver assim, Rosalie.

Rosalie abriu a boca para falar, depois a fechou de novo. Não conseguiu pensar em nada para dizer.

-Esme, quando foi que você o perdoou? – Rosalie finalmente disse, falando baixinho mesmo estando longe da casa.

Esme sorriu.

-Rose, eu nunca achei que tinha alguma coisa para perdoar.

-Mas o seu filho... – Rosalie começou.

-Ele morreu. – Esme falou gentilmente – E eu acredito que ele está num lugar bem melhor, ou pelo menos em um lugar onde não há dor. Sinto falta dele todos os dias, mas não culpo Carlisle por querer me salvar – sou _feliz _por ele ter me salvado. Tanto quando eu desejaria ser humana de novo, sei que nunca mais voltarei a ser. _Quando _eu o perdoei? Assim que a transformação acabou e vi o rosto dele de novo, depois de dez anos sonhando com ele. Eu o amo, Rosalie. Eu sei que não é fácil aceitar a decisão que Carlisle tomou por você, mas pode entender o quanto eu o amo, apesar do que ele fez comigo, mesmo porque ele me transformou, querendo passar a eternidade comigo? E se fosse Emmett que tivesse feito isso com você?

De novo, Rosalie não conseguiu achar uma resposta. Os Cullens haviam se tornado uma família e ela nem se deu conta do fato. A mesma coisa tinha acontecido com ela e Carlisle? Ela entendeu o que ele sentia, que ele se sentia culpado pelo que fez, e depois o perdoou sem ter percebido?

-Vamos. – Esme falou gentilmente – Vamos para casa.

* * *

_N/T:_ Acho tão lindo esse capítulo... acho que foi o que me fez querer traduzir esse fanfiction. Eu consegui ver claramente a cena de Esme voltando e encontrando Carlisle debaixo da chuva, esperando por ela. Snif.

Reviews me deixam feliz! :D Leva só um minuto pra comentar... Elas me ajudam a trabalhar e trazer mais capítulos para vocês.

Beijos da Shampoo-chan


	6. Antecipação

**Original Title:** _Eternity _(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry _(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Não possuo os direitos de _Twilight_. Stephenie Meyer que tem, e só mais 105 dias até _Lua Nova!_

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_2005:_ Antecipação

PV Charlie

_Por que simplesmente não proíbem essas malditas coisas?_ Charlie severamente se perguntava. Estava escuro, uma noite chuvosa em Forks, uma como muitas outras, mas naquela noite, ele estava numa cena de acidente de moto, e estava observando o doutor Cullen examinar o corpo da vítima – ou melhor, do que sobrou dela.

O motociclista era veterano do Ensino Médio, um garoto com quem Charlie já havia conversado no papel de chefe Swan em um certo número de ocasiões por causa da velocidade. Ele quase perdeu a licença, mas recuperou a motocicleta. Por um tempo, o garoto pareceu ter se acalmado – passou muito tempo tentando consertar aquele pedaço de lixo para ter que dirigir alguma coisa – mas ele estava guiando naquela noite, uma noite fria, úmida, quando as estradas estavam escorregadias e a chuva ameaçava se transformar em granizo. Ele pegou uma curva muito rápido e...

-Seus meninos não têm interesse nessas coisas, têm? – Charlie murmurou, apontando com a cabeça para o que restou da moto.

O doutor Cullen sorriu severamente.

-Se tivessem, estariam ouvindo a respeito esta noite. – falou.

Charlie assentiu.

-Desculpe ter tido que acordá-lo, doutor. Não tem realmente... quer dizer, o senhor pode determinar a hora da morte com ele... assim?

-O legista pode. – doutor Cullen falou, ficando em pé e fechando a maleta – Se ele tiver perguntas, posso dar a ele minha opinião sobre a colisão, mas acho que ele chegará à mesma conclusão.

-Sem capacete. – Charlie falou rispidamente – Foi isso, certo?

-Um forte traumatismo craniano o matou, sim. – doutor Cullen falou calmamente – Ele provavelmente morreu na hora.

Charlie olhou os infelizes que encontraram os destroços – era um casal de adolescentes com quase a mesma idade da vítima, extremamente abalados pelo que viram naquela noite. Um deles, o garoto, tinha sangue na camisa por tentar ressuscitar a vítima.

-Já avisei aos pais. – Charlie murmurou, a voz soando sem vida mesmo aos próprios ouvidos. Era a parte do trabalho que mais odiava: a poucos metros, os paramédicos estavam levando os restos do garoto para dentro da ambulância, e agora precisava ir ao hospital e conhecer os inconsoláveis pais, explicar de novo o que dissera a eles porque a dor fazia aquilo parecer incompreensível. Normalmente eles poderiam visitar a cena do acidente antes do corpo ser removido, mas era quase madrugada, e a estrada ficaria lotada de carros em uma ou duas horas, viajantes se dirigindo a Port Angeles ou para além de Seattle.

-Diga "oi" para Esme por mim. – Charlie gritou quando Carlisle voltou para o carro dele, tentando inserir um pouco de normalidade ao encontro.

Dr. Cullen parou e deu um sorriso.

-Eu direi. A propósito, não é a sua filha que vai chegar semana que vem?

Charlie deu um sorriso.

-É. Ela é do segundo ano... você não tem dois meninos no segundo ano?

-Sim, Edward e Alice. – Carlisle respondeu – Tenho certeza de que ficarão contentes em conhecer Isabella.

O sorriso de Charlie sumiu. Estava preocupado com aquilo: Bella nunca gostou de Forks – mesmo as visitas foram poucas – e começar uma escola nova com menos de dois anos para terminar? Ela conseguiria se adaptar, conseguiria fazer amigos?

-Falo depois com o senhor, doutor. – Charlie falou, acenando a Carlisle quando Carlisle entrou no carro e deu a partida. Depois franziu a testa. Mesmo nessas horas, parado onde estava e ainda abalado pelo que vira, um estranho pensamento passou por ele.

Por um segundo, ele quis dar a Bella um tipo de família como a que Carlisle e Esme deram aos filhos. Sabia que os Cullens eram provavelmente especiais; nunca tinha visto uma família muito grande se dando tão bem, e embora só tivesse encontrado a senhora Cullen uma ou duas vezes, Charlie viu que uma criança não poderia ter pais melhores que Carlisle e Esme Cullen. Quando Bella viesse para Forks, Charlie tinha uma picape esperando por ela, a casa que ela visitou na infância, ele... e só. Nada de família.

Charlie sacudiu a cabeça. Ela estava vindo para morar em Forks – era tudo o que importava. _Em seis dias, ela estará aqui_, pensou. Depois olhou a motocicleta. _E ficará segura_, prometeu a si mesmo.

* * *

N/T: reviews pra me deixar contente, por favor :)


	7. Cicatrizes

**N/A: **Esta aqui é bem curtinha, mas achei a ideia fofa… (ela se passa durante a lua de mel de Carlisle e Esme)

* * *

**Original Title:** _Eternity _(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry _(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight _é propriedade de Stephenie Meyer. Não minha. Mas que... droga.

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_1922:_ Cicatrizes

PV Esme

Enrolados, Esme descansava a cabeça em cima do peito dele. Estavam casados há apenas algumas horas, mas ela já contava como as melhores horas da vida que tivera. Suspirou profundamente, e depois ouviu um estranho ruído vindo da garganta. Sabia que era um som de satisfação, mas era difícil de descrevê-lo. Era quase como...

-Você está _ronronando?_ – Carlisle perguntou, a voz dele ao mesmo tempo surpresa e maravilhada.

Esme virou o rosto para ele e sorriu:

-Estava pensando em outra palavra pra isso, mas acho que estou mesmo.

Pôde senti-lo rir silenciosamente embaixo dela.

Afastou ele uma mecha de cabelo da bochecha dela, e ela sorriu, os olhos se detendo no pescoço dele. Esme estreitou o olhar. Ela teve que examinar aquela área em particular do marido mais de perto, lá sendo como outras partes muito interessantes dele; sentou-se e deslizou as mãos pela mandíbula dele, depois foi mais para baixo. Primeiro, ele sorriu em expectativa, depois congelou ao perceber o que ela estava observando.

As mãos dela encontraram a cicatriz dele, que era praticamente invisível aos olhos humanos, mas para um olhar mais apurados de um vampiro era impossível não notar. Pensando agora, ela percebeu que Carlisle sempre foi muito cuidadoso em cobrir o pescoço. Era a primeira vez que via a cicatriz, e embora já tivesse ouvido a história de Carlisle mais do que a dela própria, ficou surpresa com o tamanho e as marcas rugosas do ferimento – um lado da garganta tinha sido destruída pelo vampiro que inadvertidamente o transformou anos atrás.

Quando viu a expressão dele, não removeu as mãos, e se inclinou e começou a beijá-lo muito lentamente, a boca persistente até sentir a língua dele começar a se mover. Gentilmente ela se afastou e beijou os cantos da boca, o queixo dele, e depois desceu até a cicatriz. Era áspera sob os lábios e sob os dedos dela, e de alguma forma sentiu vontade de se prolongar no ferimento que Carlisle queria tanto esconder. Sem aquilo, eles nunca iriam se encontrar. Ele nunca a teria conhecido, nunca a teria transformado, não a amaria como ele a amava agora.

-Eu amo você. – ela sussurrou erguendo o rosto do pescoço para olhá-lo diretamente. Aquela marca nunca desapareceria, nem as dela, embora ele já as tivesse tratado e curado. Mas sem aquela dor, sem aquilo, talvez eles nunca se encontrassem de novo.

* * *

_N/T:_ Felizes com os comentários que recebo :) Adorei este one-shot, é um dos meus favoritos, hahaha. O que vocês acharam?

Próxima atualização na quarta-feira, 16/02!


	8. Memória

_N/A: _Este aqui é algo que eu realmente gostei de escrever – comecei a escrever um pouco depois da meia-noite e quando eu terminei fiquei surpresa de olhar o relógio e ver que era quase 1h30 – é fofo (muito fofo talvez?), mas não resisti à ideia desta conversa. Talvez sugere a origem da ilha Esme – li outras histórias que mostravam o dedo de Alice nisso, e sempre pensei que era uma teoria muito plausível...

* * *

**Original Title:** _Eternity _(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry _(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Não possui os direitos de _Twilight, _isso é só de Stephenie Meyer. Entretanto este final de semana eu preparei biscoitos e vi _Twilight _com uma amiga, entao eu _possuo _certa medida de alegria que _Twilight _gera. Hooray!

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_1972: _Memória

PV Alice

Como Jasper estava fora caçando com Edward e Emmett, Alice, que não sentia muita sede no momento, ficou em casa e começou a vistoriar as roupas. Era um ritual que sempre a agradou, porque era geralmente seguido por uma expedição às compras para adquirir mais outras, e por enquanto havia feito bastante progresso. Mas depois ela pausou na metade do caminho ao projeto para relembrar uma das primeiras visões. Uma camisa desencadeou a memória – Esme tinha dado a ela – e Alice lembrou do momento, anos antes de encontrar a família, quando pela primeira vez teve uma visão dos Cullens.

Somente Carlisle e Esme ela viu: eles estavam na cama, o que era algo bastante presente nas visões para Alice não se sentir envergonhada, e, afinal, eles estavam apenas conversando. Estavam preocupados com o filho deles, chamado Edward: receavam que ele se sentia sozinho, irritado, e tinham medo que ele fosse embora. E Alice o viu deixá-los poucos dias depois, e sentiu pesar pelo casal de imortais que rapidamente reconheceu como futuros pais. Eles seriam pais dela, e ela e Jasper iriam se juntar à família, tão logo encontrasse Jasper.

Alice dobrou a camisa de novo quando viu algo, uma nova visão: era algo divertido, algo que faria e com prazer, porque faria os pais dela felizes e ela também. Sorrindo, saiu correndo do quarto e foi procurar Carlisle.

No escritório, ele estava inclinado sobre um livro, mas ergueu a cabeça e sorriu tão logo viu Alice entrando na sala.

-Você tem alguma coisa em mente e que quer me perguntar. – Alice explicou, sentando-se na cadeira para ficar de frente a mesa de Carlisle, enrolando os braços ao redor das pernas.

Carlisle assentiu – a família inteira ficava raramente surpresa com as visões dela agora.

-Mês que vem é nosso quinquagésimo aniversário, e não tenho ideia do que dar a ela.

-Isso são bodas de ouro, não? – Alice perguntou, sabendo que ele sabia.

-Ela já tem ouro. – ele disse calmamente, e Alice sorriu ao fato de o pai pensar que a mãe merecia _muito_ mais que ouro. Ele a olhava timidamente. – Você já sabe o que vou dizer.

-Eu sei que precisava contar a alguém e eu sou a única pessoa em casa. – Alice falou, sorrindo para ele – E embora eu já saiba, ainda gostaria de ouvir você contar. Agora, a primeira vez que ela beijou você... – ela falava rápido.

-Foi muito antes de nos casarmos. – Carlisle disse com um suspiro, inclinando-se de volta na cadeira e relatando a história que ela já tinha visto em visões – Esme... alguns meses depois da mudança, estava se sentindo muito mal por... bem, ela não queria que eu gastasse meu dinheiro com ela, comprando coisas quando não estávamos casados e nem éramos parentes. Uns meses antes do filho dela nascer, os pais dela morreram, e o marido gastou toda a herança. Pelo menos foi o que ela pensou. Depois de virar imortal meses depois, ela começou a pensar a respeito. Ela me contou que tivera uma ideia repentina, e antes que pudesse adivinhar...

"Ela foi a Columbus ver se havia alguma coisa sobrando que os pais teriam deixado para ela. – Carlisle continuou – Ela foi correndo até lá: não sabia dirigir ainda, e correr era mais rápido de qualquer forma. E acabou encontrando o escritório do advogado do pai. Quando eu cheguei em casa do meu turno e não a encontrei lá, deixei um recado a Edward, que estava fora caçando, depois segui o cheiro dela todo o caminho até Columbus e cheguei lá antes do amanhecer do dia seguinte."

"Encontrei Esme sentada do lado de fora do escritório – ela ficou surpresa em me ver, mas mais do que isso... ficou embaraçada. Ela me contou que primeiro ela não quis entrar com medo de atacar o homem – ela ainda estava se acostumando a ficar perto de humanos – mas depois ela disse que pensou a respeito, e percebeu que não tinha ideia do que falar ao sujeito. Não queria se apresentar como a senhora Charles Evanson, mas também não poderia ir como Esme Platt, no caso de Charles ter contado às pessoas que ela fugira. No final, ela ficou lá a noite inteira, pensando no que fazer. Então eu sugeri que entrássemos juntos quando o prédio abrisse, e quando entramos, fui direto até a secretária do advogado e nos apresentei como o senhor e senhora Cullen."

Alice riu.

-Imagino a cara de Esme na hora.

-Eu não sei o que me deu. – Carlisle falou, balançando a cabeça e rindo. – Assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca, eu a olhei e ela parecia... tão chocada quanto eu. Mas eu me fiei na história, e como Esme estava tentando respirar o mínimo possível, falei ao advogado, quando o encontramos, que a minha esposa estava muito perturbada, que o primeiro marido dela morreu logo depois dos pais dela. O homem suspeitou a princípio – imaginei que ele tivesse conhecido Esme antes e que pudesse perceber que estava mudada. Mas ele não pôde entender o que estava de diferente nela, e nos contou que havia, de fato, dinheiro deixado pela venda dos bens dos pais para ela. Então, quando saímos do escritório, Esme estava algumas centenas de dólares mais rica, e parecia... mais aliviada. Pensei primeiro que ela estava feliz por estar do lado de fora, longe do cheiro dos humanos, mas depois ela se virou para mim e... beijou o meu rosto.

Alice deu uma gargalhada.

-Essa é minha parte favorita dessa história. Você ficou muito surpreso.

-Eu fiquei... congelado por alguns segundos. – Carlisle falou, suspirando de novo, mas ainda parecendo se divertir – Fiquei aturdido com o que ela fez, sem mesmo pensar a respeito. Esme me agradeceu, disse que não se sentia mais como um estorvo para mim, e depois notou que eu estava meio que... fora de mim. E ficou embaraçada de novo, mas riu e falou: "Nunca ninguém beijou você antes?" E eu contei a ela, não, e ela ficou assombrada... e embaraçada de novo. Nós corremos de volta para casa, e nunca mais falamos a respeito até o dia em que nos casamos.

-E agora você precisa de um presente que mostre que ela ainda o deixa atônito daquele jeito, todos os dias – Alice disse avidamente.

Carlisle assentiu.

-Ela é... a maior surpresa da minha vida. – depois sorriu para ela – Ela meio que apareceu e me surpreendeu do mesmo jeito que você fez com Jasper.

Alice sorriu espertamente.

-Bem, Esme gosta de surpresas também, e acontece que já sei o que você vai comprar para ela, e será uma _enorme _surpresa. Não vou contar o que é exatamente, mas será muito _grande_, e você vai ver um anúncio no trabalho hoje. Outro médico vai mostrar a você, e ele vai rir e dizer que é a coisa mais maluca que alguém poderia vender, e você vai voltar para casa e comprar. Hoje.

Carlisle fechou os olhos por um instante, aliviado, e Alice torcia por ele. Ele trabalhava tanto, fazia tanto pela família e fazia Esme tão feliz que era bom ajudá-lo daquela forma.

-Okay. – ele disse assentindo. – Obrigado, Alice, pela ajuda. E por me ouvir.

-Disponha. – ela disse vivamente, saltando da cadeira. – Só me prometa que vai emprestar uma hora para mim e Jasper.

Carlisle piscou.

-Okay... – falou, parecendo confuso, mas satisfeito com o resultado da conversa – Eu prometo.

-Tenha um bom dia no trabalho, então. – Alice saudou, saltando porta afora e voltando para o quarto dela. Jasper estava em casa, conseguia sentir o cheiro dele, e acabara de vê-los fechando a porta da sala e fazendo uma nova memória.

* * *

_N/T:_ eu deveria ter postado algo semana passada, mas realmente não deu :( estava doentinha.

Esta semana os capítulos voltam a ser postados normalmente – de dois em dois dias.

Comentem :)


	9. Família

**Original Title:** _Eternity _(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry _(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Não possui os direitos de _Twilight. _Espera aí, meu nome é Stephenie Meyer? Não, entao não possuo mesmo.

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_1957:_ Família

PV Emmett

Aquilo era… vergonhoso. Edward estava sentado na cadeira ao lado de Emmett, e ambos esperavam na sala do diretor Esme aparecer. Estavam caminhando no corredor, à caminho de encontrar Rosalie na cafeteria, quando Emmett cutucou Edward – a última garota a desenvolver uma obsessão por ele estava seguindo-os – e o outro, irritado, cutucou-o de volta. Emmett, esquecendo a incrível força que tinha por um segundo, empurrou o irmão na outra direção – diretamente em cima de uma estante de vidro cheia de troféus.

Todos os estudantes que viram o que aconteceu disseram que foi um milagre Edward não ter se machucado com o vidro quebrado. Ele fervia numa fúria silenciosa desde a hora que aquilo aconteceu, e Emmett lutava para não dar uma gargalhada, principalmente quando foram chamados à diretoria. Depois Esme foi chamada para ir buscá-los.

_Não esquenta, isso vai ser muito divertido se ela não ficar furiosa,_ Emmett pensou.

-Cala a boca. – Edward falou suavemente e os lábios se moveram rápido demais para um humano na sala perceber. Emmett abafou uma risada e não falou mais nada. Levaram uma repreensão e um mês suspensos – eles não precisaram ser expulsos, sem mencionar o risco de serem descobertos, brigando e destruindo a sala do diretor, o que aconteceria se ele provocasse ainda mais Edward. Momentos depois a secretária abriu a porta do escritório para avisar a chegada de Esme, o que forçou Emmett a segurar a língua. Realmente, a situação que se encontravam era tão ridícula que era quase impossível não rir. Exceto...

Quando Esme entrou, pareceu a todos por um segundo que ela era uma vampira da cabeça aos pés. E o rosto dela... Emmett estremeceu de verdade e sentiu o mesmo de Edward, e depois Esme forçou uma expressão polida e perfeitamente humana de contrição misturada com ira. Ela se desculpou com o diretor, disse algo sobre os filhos pagarem pelos danos que causaram, e, a pedido dela, o diretor explicou o que aconteceu exatamente. Tranquilizou-se depois de ouvir a explicação humana para a estante de vidro quebrar – eles estavam brigando, Edward bateu contra a estante forte o bastante para quebrá-la, os garotos pareciam assustados com o que aconteceu, e desde que pareciam sinceros ao pedirem desculpas no que só poderia ter sido um acidente, nem Edward nem Emmett seriam suspensos. Esme agradeceu o diretor por aquilo, e depois de um outro pedido formal de desculpas, ela desejou a ele uma boa tarde e saiu da sala, com Edward e Emmett no reboque.

Ninguém falou nada até entrarem no carro, principalmente porque Esme não queria falar. Em lugar disso ela fechou os olhos e tomou arfadas rápidas de ar. As mãos se fecharam em punhos, e Emmett podia ver que ela não estava apenas com raiva – estava preocupada também.

-Desculpe, mãe. – Emmett murmurou, ouvindo a voz genuinamente arrependida. Carlisle e Esme frequentemente eram pacientes com _cinco _filhos vampiros, mas mesmo se esperavam que desastres daquele tipo acontecessem de vez em quando, Emmett não gostava se de meter nelas.

-Acabamos de nos mudar. – Edward falou calmamente – Mas talvez fosse hora de nos deslocarmos de novo, assim que o ano letivo acabar.

Esme respirou fundo mais uma vez.

-Essas coisas... Elas não podem acontecer sempre, certo? Eu sei que vocês já ouviram isso antes, mas nós estamos chamando muita atenção ultimamente. Quanto mais de nós viverem juntos...

-... Mais difícil será permanecer sem suspeitas. – Edward finalizou sobriamente. – Você tem razão.

-Rose e eu podemos viver longe por um tempo. – Emmett sugeriu calmamente.

Esme balançou a cabeça.

-Vocês dois acabaram de voltar, não precisam ir embora de novo. Vamos, eu levo vocês para casa. Mais tarde eu pego Rosalie, e depois que Carlisle voltar do trabalho, vamos conversar sobre o que fazer. – sorriu fracamente – _Prática_, suponho, é a solução. Algum dia estaremos acostumados a nos misturar com humanos como uma família e não chamaremos mais atenção indesejada.

Emmett não pôde evitar sorrir com o pensamento: _Isso é o que será de nós: a perfeitamente comum família de vampiros da classe média_. Edward sorriu um pouco com aquilo. Ser um Cullen, Emmett entendido há anos, significava às vezes querer estrangular as pessoas com quem você era ferozmente protetor. Mesmo Edward concordou que dias como aquele valiam a pena se fosse o preço que os Cullens teriam que pagar para ficarem juntos.

Não gostou de pensar a respeito, mas Emmett já mal conseguia lembrar de como era a família humana que tivera. Tudo que tinha, assim como todos eles, era esta família, tão evidente como poderia ser às vezes. Sorriu para Esme – a mãe humana dele, pensou, não seria tão tranquila para lidar como algo assim, embora tivesse realmente sido um acidente. Quando chegaram em casa e saiu do carro, Emmett deslizou para o lado do motorista e deu um abraço em Esme.

-Obrigado por não nos trucidar, mãe. – falou.

Esme tentou fazer uma carranca, mas falhou.

-Só seja mais cuidadoso daqui para frente, Emmett. Espere pelo menos chegar em casa para lançar seu irmão em cima dos móveis.

Edward riu.

-Certo, como se ele pudesse me alcançar em casa.

Emmett deu um sorriso maligno, e disparou atrás de Edward, sabendo que não conseguiria pegá-lo, mas se divertindo com a sensação de velocidade, a força que possuía enquanto corriam em direção da floresta. Então uma ideia que pareceria ruim a Esme ocorreu a ele: _Se não estivéssemos freqüentando o colegial, poderíamos ficar sem problemas aqui. Talvez devêssemos largar o horário mais cedo._

-Péssima ideia. – Edward falou alguns metros adiante.

-Por quê? – Emmett gritou alegremente – Não deveríamos passar mais tempo juntos como uma família?

* * *

_N/T:_ eu ameeei este aqui, foi estilo escala 5 de Fofura :P

Obrigada a quem comenta e me motiva a continuar postando! :) Sim, já estou melhor... e espero continuar bem por um bom tempo!

Só uma correção: a postagem será às segundas, quartas e sextas, e não de dois em dois dias. Acho que ainda tava doente quando escrevi aquilo, hahaha

Beijos e até a próxima!


	10. Lar

**Original Title:** _Eternity _(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry _(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer possui os direitos de _Twilight, _não eu. E SÓ MAIS 103 DIAS ATÉ _LUA NOVA!_

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_1950:_ Lar

PV Jasper

-Ali! – Alice sussurrou, a voz estática. Jasper deu um suspiro. Ela estava procurando por aquilo, não ele. E não importava o que Alice dizia, encontrar vampiros desconhecidos e potencialmente hostis não era a ideia que tinha para um boa hora. Mas Alice tinha certeza com relação aos Cullens, então lá estava ele. Depois de quase um século de imortalidade, Alice era a única coisa da qual tinha ele certeza, e por isso que naquele dia eles se apresentariam para a nova família.

A casa estava só a alguns metros, e era numa área profundamente arborizada e não longe de um lago. A caçada, Alice tinha dito a ele, era boa, só com animais carnívoros, que não deixava Jasper muito entusiasmado com a nova dieta. Estava só contente por não ter mais que matar humanos – isso valia qualquer coisa, Alice valia qualquer coisa, mas era difícil se ajustar ao novo sabor de sangue de animal. E isso era algo que precisava ser analisado: quando mais forte o animal, melhor o sangue em grande parte, embora nada fosse igual a... Jasper piscou e tentou não pensar a respeito, e ao lado dele, Alice apertou-lhe a mão.

-Vamos lá. – disse ela, a voz em volume normal, e puxou-o de trás das árvores.

Jasper avançou sem pensar, mas teve que lutar para não segurá-la e carregá-la de volta para o limite das árvores.

-E como vai ser, vamos só chegar e bater na porta? – ele perguntou, tenso. Alice descrevera todos os Cullens, e Emmett em especial não era alguém com quem ele queria lidar. Ou Edward, o leitor de mentes.

-Esse é o plano, exatamente. – Alice falou calmamente, cutucando a testa ao sorrir. – Já falei, Jazz: tudo vai ficar bem.

-Bem. – ele repetiu, seguindo-a lentamente e tentando não se abaixar numa postura defensiva quando sentiu o cheiro de outros vampiros.

Assim que pisaram na varanda, Jasper teve que reprimir um rosnado – claramente que moravam vampiros na casa, e quase uma centena de anos de duro treinamento dizia que era melhor ir embora antes que atacassem. Quando Alice viu o rosto dele, simplesmente encontrou os olhos dele até que ele se acalmasse.

-Eu tenho _certeza _de que esta é nossa casa agora. – ela sussurrou, e ele acreditou nela, permanecendo onde estava e tentando relaxar. Depois Alice bateu na porta.

Os vampiros obviamente conseguiam sentir o cheiro deles também. Os passos se aproximando eram lentos, cautelosos, e depois um imortal de cabelo louro e olhos dourados abriu a porta e pisou na varanda.

-Oi, Carlisle! – Alice disse vivamente, pulando e abraçando o homem que ela via como novo pai. Jasper mal conseguia conter a vontade de agarrá-la e escondê-la atrás de si para defendê-la contra um ataque, mas o outro imortal estava tão surpreso com Alice que nem pôde evitar o abraço dela.

-Eu sou Alice, e este é Jasper. Ah, que bom, Esme está aqui também. – Alice saltou para frente e deu um segundo abraço na igualmente assustada vampira. Esme até arriscou um tapinha nas costas de Alice antes que se afastasse. O casal, e Jasper percebeu que eram casados, se olhava por cima da cabeça de Alice, mas não pareciam hostis. Pareciam apenas... surpresos. Jasper ficou tranquilo aos poucos, mas ainda esperava uma reação mais violenta dos outros Cullens.

-Eu já os tinha visto antes. – Alice explicou alegremente – É tão bom finalmente conhecê-los, depois de anos vendo todos vocês em visões.

-Visões? – Carlisle repetiu, finalmente encontrando a voz.

-Alice, mais devagar. – Jasper falou suavemente, acalmando a situação. Carlisle e Esme não eram uma ameaça, e as emoções deles não eram voláteis, mas se outro membro do clã aparecesse e não entendesse o que estava acontecendo...

Esme olhou para ele assustada.

-Você fez isso?

Agora era a vez de Jasper de ficar nervoso:

-Como sabe que fui eu?

-Eu só... me senti calma de repente. Sem motivo algum. – Esme disse, franzindo a testa – Mas depois eu imaginei o porquê e... – deu de ombros sem jeito. Jasper estudou-a por um momento: ela não tinha habilidades extras, mas era perceptiva. Não tinha medo deles também. Ficou surpreso com o alívio que sentiu: ela era curiosa, assim como a companheira dele.

-Parece que vocês dois são muito talentosos. – Carlisle disse, movendo-se para o lado de Esme e passando o braço ao redor dela: aquilo a deixou mais calma. Para a surpresa de Jasper, Carlisle não parecia tão ganancioso quando falava. Maria ia às nuvens toda vez que ouvia um rumor de um imortal com habilidades extras andando por aí, pois tais criaturas eram sempre uma adição valiosa ao clã. Mas Carlisle estava meramente confuso com a chegada súbita de dois vampiros estranhos na porta da casa dele.

-Gostaria de entrar e explicar como vocês nos conhecem? – ele ofereceu.

Alice deu um sorriso a Jasper e pegou na mão para puxá-lo para dentro da casa. O sorriso dela claramente dizia: _eu não te falei?_

-Nós adoraríamos. – disse ela.

Levou um surpreendentemente curto espaço de tempo a explicação das coisas. Alice contou a Carlisle e Esme a respeito de como começou a ver o futuro tão logo a transformação dela terminou: ela se viu encontrando Jasper, e depois se viu indo morar com os Cullens. Depois Jasper contou como foi transformado, a vida dele com Maria, e como vagou até Alice encontrá-lo. Era fácil discutir a história dele com gente que era, para ele, totalmente estranha, mas com Alice do lado, torcendo com a novidade de ter novos pais, certamente ajudava.

"Pais", continuou pensando, era um jeito muito estranho de descrever Carlisle e Esme – eles foram transformados muito jovens, quando ainda tinham por volta dos vinte anos. Mas, de alguma forma, a descrição coube. Esme certamente parecia ser do tipo maternal: estava olhando para eles com um encanto silencioso, e Jasper conseguia sentir o quão feliz ela estava com as possíveis novas adições à família. Carlisle parecia entusiasmado: explicou que ele encontrou poucos imortais como eles anteriormente, vampiros que desenvolviam uma consciência própria eram seres aparentemente muito raros. Depois os quatro subiram até o escritório dele, e Carlisle contou a respeito de si.

Jasper nunca ouviu nada parecido antes: não era de imaginar que Carlisle tivesse que criar uma companhia em vez de procurar uma. Era inédito ouvir sobre um vampiro se cansar de carnificinas intermináveis de humanos, mas resistir à sede como recém-criado era fantástico. E embora a história de Esme fosse mais curta que a do marido, Jasper ainda se sentiu assustado ao se ver absorto na história que levava à morte dela. Certamente ele havia mudado desde que deixou para trás Maria.

-Vocês são bem-vindos a ficar. – Esme falou depois que Alice deu nela outro abraço – Embora eu acredite que você já viu isso acontecer.

-As coisas que vejo mudam com as ações das pessoas envolvidas. – Alice explicou com um sorriso – Se vocês nos dissessem "não", o que aconteceria depois seria diferente. Mas já que vamos ficar, será que posso ir escolher um quarto?

-À vontade. – Carlisle falou, parecendo maravilhado. Alice sorriu, abriu a porta e correu sala abaixo.

-Obrigada! – ela gritou – Já sei qual eu quero!

-Muito obrigado. – Jasper falou calmamente – Por nos acolher.

Carlisle e Esme sorriram, e Jasper sentiu que eles estavam felizes por conhecê-lo. Eles... gostaram dele, o que era uma estranha perspectiva. Também gostaram de Alice, o que não vinha a ser uma surpresa. Subitamente, Jasper percebeu que finalmente eles pararam de peregrinar. Aquelas eram as pessoas por quem estavam procurando todo esse tempo: finalmente encontraram um lar.

* * *

_Nota da tradutora: _esse é outro que entra pra escala 5 :) achei muito engraçado quando Esme bate nas costas da Alice na hora que a maluca começa a abraçar todo mundo, hahaha.

Obrigada por lerem e comentarem :) Até segunda que vem.


	11. Presente

**Original Title:** _Eternity _(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry _(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Twilight é propriedade de Stephenie Meyer, não minha, e SOMENTE 97 DIAS PARA LUA NOVA! (eu recontei, e acho que acertei o número agora).

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_1968:_ Presente

PV Carlisle

Recém-graduado em medicina, de novo, e poucas horas depois da cerimônia, Carlisle estava sentado no escritório, analisando um presente que um professor havia dado para ele. Desta vez tinha cursado uma faculdade menor, com uma boa reputação, mas não de prestígio, pelo simples fato de que uma graduação dessa faculdade não seria a mesma coisa que uma graduação em Harvard ou Columbia – não impressionaria demais as pessoas, não chamaria a atenção para si mesmo. Mais que isso agora, Carlisle deseja ser o mais discreto possível. Eles estavam tentando bastante, Esme e as crianças, mas erros aconteciam, e naquele momento, Carlisle sentiu que precisavam se isolar, viver em uma área mais interiorana por alguns anos, para a segurança de Jasper em particular. Todos tinham olhado o mapa na noite anterior, procurando cidades menores passando de Maine, já ao sul do Canadá, e Oregon também. Fazia tempo que não viviam no oeste.

Naquele momento no entanto, pensamentos sobre mudança ou as lutas dos filhos foram esquecidos. Ele estava olhando o pacote que desembrulhara minutos atrás, tentando se decidir se ele deveria rir ou procurar Esme. Era, admitiu, um presente perfeito aos olhos do humano que o presenteou – ir a uma faculdade de menor prestígio significava turmas menores, e ficar de fora dos acontecimentos era sempre visto com maus olhos. Colegas o convidavam para tomarem uns drinques, pediam para se juntar aos grupos de estudo, mas ele sempre educadamente recusava. Por um tempo, ninguém comentava a respeito deste comportamento. Ele esperava que ninguém notasse a distância que reservava aos outros estudantes quando começou a notar olhares astutos na direção dele, a forma como algumas colegas na turma lançavam olhares tristes para a mão esquerda dele...

Aparentemente, chegou ao conhecimento de um professor, um dos favoritos de Carlisle em muitos anos, que ele era recém-casado. Esses pressupostos gerados deixaram Carlisle agradecido, como ele sempre fora, que não tivesse o talento de Edward – saber apenas de olhar já era ruim o suficiente, imagine ouvir os pensamentos dos colegas. Tinha certeza que seria impossível evitar de rir. Ele e Esme já estavam casados por quase metade de um século: os outros pensarem que era recém-casado era, pensou ele com um sorriso, evidência da profundidade da contínua paixão um pelo outro, mesmo após todos esses anos.

Como se ela o ouvisse pensando, Esme deu um passo pela porta, segurando um vaso de flores recém-colhidas.

-Oi. – ela disse, sorrindo – Pensei em trazer mais um buquê de rosas da estufa antes de começarmos a arrumar as malas. – ela pousou o vaso na mesa, e quando pausou, ele pôde senti-la analisando a expressão dele, assim como o que ele estava segurando – Você está tentando não rir de alguma coisa. Esse é o novo livro do Tom Wolfe que Edward me falou que era tão divertido? Claro que eu acho que ele estava sendo sarcástico.

Carlisle reprimiu uma risada – ele queria agir naturalmente quando mostrasse aquilo a ela.

-Ele estava, mas não, este é um outro livro. Professor Sanders me deu.

Esme ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Algum divertido livro didático?

-Mais ou menos. – Carlisle disse, sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto ela se acomodava no braço da cadeira dele e abriu o livro quando ele entregou a ela – É sobre... anatomia, em certo sentido.

Esme arfou e cobriu a boca para abafar um riso.

-Oh... Uau. Um _professor _deu isso a você?

-Ele ouviu, parece que de um colega meu, que eu casei recentemente, e suponho que ele pensou que poderíamos apreciar algumas... novas ideias.

Esme riu de novo, depois examinou a capa do livro.

-O Kama Sutra. Hmm. Este livro parece bastante... educativo.

Carlisle riu e deslizou um braço ao redor dela.

-Estava esperando que você pudesse talvez gostar de olhar algumas páginas comigo. Afinal, nós tivemos quase cinquenta anos juntos para explorar as maravilhas do corpo humanos, mas o que eu sei é que o conteúdo deste livro foi compilado durante vários séculos.

Esme sorriu e aconchegou-se mais nele antes de abrir o livro novamente. As primeiras páginas ofereceram poucas surpresas, mas então...

-Huh. Isso parece... interessante. – Carlisle disse no que ele esperava ser uma voz neutra.

-É. – Esme concordou fracamente. Para o deleite dele, ela dobrou a ponta da página numa orelha antes de virar para a próxima.

-Já fizemos esta pose aqui. – ela falou pensativamente – Mas vendo assim, é meio estranho fazer... Digo, deve ser difícil para os humanos se mexerem assim sem se cansarem.

-Talvez imortais tenham contribuído com o Kama Sutra sem que os autores humanos soubessem quem eles eram. – ele murmurou, virando a cabeça para beijar o queixo e o pescoço dela enquanto ela virava outra página.

Escutou-a arfar antes que o braço dela se enroscasse no pescoço dele, puxando-o para perto dela.

-Okay, nós nunca fizemos _esta_ aqui.

Carlisle analisou a figura, depois sorriu para ela.

-Não. Não quer tentar?

Esme olhou em direção da porta, ponderando.

-Emmett e Jasper estão caçando, Edward está na biblioteca, e Rose e Alice estão fazendo compras. – disse ela, o sorriso dela quando selvagem quando ela rapidamente ficou em pé e o puxou para erguê-lo.

Carlisle sorriu – ele amava ver esse lado dela – a Esme brincalhona, sexy, que ninguém mais conhecia. Em segundos estavam no quarto deles, e o livro veio também. Era mesmo, como se soube, um presente muito apropriado, mesmo que não fossem recém-casados no sentido tradicional; afinal de contas, se uma pessoa era imortal, o que eram cinquenta anos de casamento? Toda vez que ficavam sozinhos, Carlisle lembrava que eles eram eternamente jovens e eternamente apaixonados, e naquele sentido, a lua de mel nunca acabaria.

* * *

_ Nota da Tradutora:_ Ri muito com esses dois olhando o tal livro interessadíssimos! XD

Próximo capítulo sai na sexta... ;)

Obrigada pelos comentários passados! Espero que gostem deste e comentem!


	12. Sangue

**Original Title:** _Eternity _(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry _(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer é dona de "Twilight:" Eu mesma só tenho a alegria de saber que restam somente OITENTA E OITO DIAS PARA NEW MOON!

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_2007_ : Sangue

PV Jacob

Ok, talvez eu tentei ignorar por mais tempo do que deveria. Mas era apenas um cheiro, entende? Não parecia ser um problemão. Mas depois aquilo não sumiu, e eu comecei a me preocupar.

Eis o que aconteceu: Billy começou a ter um cheiro estranho. Eu sei, muita informação, e no começo eu nem sequer pensar em falar a respeito – qual é a melhor maneira de dizer ao seu pai que ele tem agora um cheiro engraçado? Observei por um tempo até Leah mencionar para mim – mas a menina é toda estranha – e depois quando eu perguntei Seth, ele admitiu que tinha notado algo estranho também. Isso me levou a pensar sobre algo que o doutor Presas me disse: como ele pode às vezes usar o olfato (provavelmente não tão bom quanto o nosso, pelo menos quando estamos em forma de lobo, mas ainda assim muito melhor do que o de um ser humano) para diagnosticar pessoas. Estar doente pode alterar a química do corpo, e mudar o cheiro também, então quando finalmente vi que não aguentava mais o cheiro de Billy – que cheirava mal, mas não como lixo ou qualquer coisa que você chamaria de "fedorento", muito ruim – eu comecei a achar que ele poderia estar doente.

Billy odeia ir ao médico – ele não vai, não importa o quanto eu encha o saco dele, e o mesmo vale para Sue e minhas irmãs. Ele ficou no hospital por muito tempo após o acidente, quando minha mãe morreu, então acho que não é nenhuma surpresa que ele não goste de nada que envolva médicos. E percebi que se eu disser que fico preocupado, ele gira as rodas da cadeira e insiste que não há nada de errado com ele. A única maneira de levá-lo para fazer exames é pegá-lo de surpresa. Carlisle, sabia eu, seria capaz de me ajudar com isso.

Liguei para celular dele em uma tarde de sexta-feira, sabendo que Billy estaria em casa o dia todo no sábado assistindo ao jogo dos Mariners com o Charlie.

-Olá, Jacob – Carlisle falou, atendendo no segundo toque.

-Ei, doutor – falei, desejando que ter um plano de como eu ia dizer aquilo. Edward lendo mentes pode realmente ser irritante, mas pelo menos poupar explicar as coisas – Bem, poderia passar por La Push amanhã rapidinho?

-Mas é claro. – disse ele, parecendo curioso. – Alguma coisa errada?

-Bem, acho que tem algo errado com o Billy – falei sem jeito – É que... o cheiro dele mudou recentemente, e eu não sei porquê. É meio... doce. Quase como o de vocês, sabe, mas bem diferente que isso.

-Notou algum outro sintoma? – Carlisle perguntou, mudando imediatamente para o modo médico.

-Não exatamente. – disse, tentando pensar se notei. – Eu acho que... ele perdeu um pouco de peso, e meio que parece que ele se cansa fácil agora.

-Diabetes... – Carlisle disse pensativo – Seria o meu palpite. Eu vi a forma que ele come: ele e Charlie estão chegando à uma idade em que precisam começar a ter uma dieta mais balanceada e a fazer mais exercícios.

Dei um gemido.

-Por favor não diga a palavra "dieta" na frente de Billy. Ele vai ter um ataque cardíaco na nossa frente.

-Tudo bem, eu vou ter cuidado – Carlisle disse, rindo – À que horas posso passar amanhã? Parece que será nublado o dia todo.

-Que tal às duas, durante o jogo? – sugeri – Ei, isso não é nada sério, não é?

-Se não tratar, diabetes pode ser sim – Carlisle disse – Mas Billy é novo ainda. Com medicação e uma alimentação mais saudável, ele vai ficar bem. Vou fazer um exame de sangue para verificar, mas pelo que me contou, diabetes é a provável resposta. À propósito, você se importa se Esme for comigo? Nós vamos correr esta noite até Seattle para assistir a um concerto, e nós vamos voltar à cidade em torno das duas.

Pensei na palavra "correr": eles iam realmente correr _correr_, ou ele quis dizer apenas uma rápida viagem durante a noite como as pessoas que não são vampiras falam sobre "correr" até Seattle para uma diversão noite afora?

-Claro, tudo bem. – falei.

Na verdade, não estava totalmente seguro se Sam se sentiria bem, mas era a minha casa, minha terra e meu bando neste caso – ele não tinha o que dizer. Além disso, Seth estaria assistindo ao jogo, e ele gosta de Carlisle e Esme tanto quanto eu. Leah chamava Esme de nossa "segunda mamãe sanguessuga", mas não é surpresa ignorar Leah quando possível.

-Até amanhã, então – Carlisle disse. Fiquei feliz de ele não ter mencionado o fato de termos nos visto na noite anterior: jantei na casa dos Cullens e ficaram até tarde brincando com Nessie, mas eu não queria mencionar esse negócio do Billy na frente de uma plateia.

Depois que desliguei o telefone, fui ao cinema com Quil e Embry – havíamos planejado mesmo, mas depois da conversa com Carlisle, de alguma forma senti que era mesmo importante que Billy não descobrisse o plano. Ele não esquenta tanto quanto um monte de gente na reserva sobre essa história toda de vampiros, mas quando uma sanguessuga chega perto dele com uma seringa era um desses momentos tensos que não gostaria que ele sofresse com antecedência.

Sábados foram criados para dormir até meio-dia, e foi o que fiz no dia seguinte. Na hora que me levantei, Billy já pegava os salgadinhos do armário e verificava se a cerveja que tinha chegado naquela manhã estava fria.

-Vamos assistir conosco? – Billy perguntou, girando a cadeira de rodas para a sala enquanto eu devorava uma caixa de cereais. Ele fez uma careta, provavelmente porque aquela era a terceira caixa que esvaziei em dias. O que dizer? Quando não estou com os Cullens, onde há sempre toneladas de comida esperando por mim, não posso evitar de esvaziar os armários de casa, oras.

-Sim, pensei em passar o dia por aqui. –falei eu num tom muito inocente.  
Ops. Billy olhou desconfiado imediatamente.

-Você não vai para a casa dos Cullens?

-Não... A Loura, Alice e Bella vão fazer compras com Nessie hoje – disse eu, o que era a verdade, embora o passatempo das garotas provavelmente não duraria o dia todo. Mas Billy pareceu acreditar, então fui pro meu quarto e tentei ler um livro que Nessie me emprestou até que Charlie e Sue apareceram. Eles estavam no carro-patrulha, e Leah e Seth estavam de carona na parte traseira, atrás da tela que mantinha os criminosos longe dos policiais na frente quando estão no mesmo carro.

-Deixe esse povo lá na cadeia, chefe! – gritei quando Billy e eu os encontramos na porta. Leah fez uma careta para mim, mas Seth apenas riu.

-Vocês cometeram algum crime? – Charlie perguntou, sorrindo para os Clearwaters. Foi uma espécie de alívio para todos, especialmente Sue e Charlie, que Seth e Leah gostassem do Chefe Swan. Quando o resto do bando ouviu eles estavam juntos, acho que todos esperavam que Leah tivesse um ataque a respeito, mas como foi divulgado, ela ficou feliz que a mãe dela estivesse feliz.

Nós entramos, e Charlie pegou quatro cervejas da geladeira (Leah pode, e ela bebe mesmo, _presunçosamente_ ), e depois todo mundo atacou os lanches. Billy, Charlie e Sue comiam mais rápido do que o normal – sair com os lobos o tempo todo ensina humanos que se eles querem um pouco de comida, é melhor se apressar antes que nós devoraremos tudo.

Por volta de 1h30, comecei a ficar um pouco nervoso, e por cinco minutos até as duas, eu estava praticamente pulando sofá, olhando a janela a cada segundo para verificar se havia uma Mercedes preta lá fora. Só Seth e Leah pareceram perceber – o jogo estava chato, e Billy e Charlie estavam planejando uma viagem de pesca para o outro dia, assim ficaram distraídos. Porém, Sue percebeu que eu estava esperando alguma coisa.

-Jake, o que foi? – perguntou ela – Você parece nervoso.

Eu estava prestes a negar que, quando houve uma batida na porta e eu pulei.

-Deixa que eu vou – disse, saltando do sofá. Até Billy e Charlie estavam olhando para mim agora, e eu percebi que, tendo os Cullens já na porta, era tarde demais para Billy para fazer uma pausa.

-Oi. – eu disse, abrindo a porta para Carlisle e Esme, que estavam em pé na entrada com roupas que pareciam casuais, mas provavelmente custavam mais que tudo que eu tivesse no armário. Outros vampiros, tanto quanto eu posso dizer, não são tão bons em roupas como os Cullens são. Os Cullen não se alimentam de pessoas. Acho que eles são mais civilizados em outras maneiras também. Carlisle e Esme estavam de mãos dadas também: algo que eu aprendi sobre vampiros que é que eles são realmente sensíveis, pelo menos com relação aos cônjuges, ou talvez "companheiros" seja uma palavra melhor. Caminhe pelo meio de um monte de vampiros casados e é provável que seja testemunha de uma demonstração pública de afeto.

-Sala de estar? – Carlisle murmurou, como se fosse segredo.

-Sim, estão vendo o jogo, mas os Mariners estão no seis a zero, então ninguém está prestando atenção agora. Quanto tempo vai demorar?

-Apenas alguns minutos. – Carlisle disse, erguendo a maleta médica – Eu tenho tudo que preciso aqui. Podemos entrar?

-Sim, vamos logo com isso. – murmurei – Por sinal, obrigado.

Carlisle e Esme sorriram. Ela parecia simpática, mas também um pouco nervosa. Então me lembrei que o sangue humano perto de qualquer vampiro com exceção de Carlisle era uma boa combinação. Ainda assim os dois entraram na casa, Carlisle perguntou se Esme poderia vir junto porque deve confiar nela. Respirei fundo e achei que também tinha – com três lobos e Carlisle na sala, não era como ela tivesse chance de atacar Billy mesmo.

Nossa porta da entrada se abriu tão logo os Cullens pisaram na casa: todo mundo soube que eles estavam lá. Leah estava tensa, provavelmente olhando por cima do meu ombro enquanto os outros apenas pareciam surpresos.

-Olá – Carlisle disse calmamente – Jake diz que o jogo não está indo bem.

-Uh, oi – Billy disse sem jeito – Sim, eles estão prestes a chamar outro arremessador.

-Oi, Carlisle, Esme – Charlie disse, parecendo tão assustado como Billy em ver os parentes da filha. Ele ainda se levantou e indicou a cozinha – Vocês querem algo para beber?

-Não, obrigado, Charlie – Esme disse, sorrindo para Charlie simpatia: ele tenta fingir que não há nada estranho com os Cullens, e ele realmente não sabe muito ao certo, mas acredita que seja o suficiente para apavorar qualquer um – Nós estávamos voltando de Seattle e pensamos em passar por aqui.

-Sente-se aqui – disse Sue, olhando muito menos infeliz do que ela poderia ter com o aparecimento repentino de vampiros. Carlisle e Esme disseram oi para Seth e Leah antes de tomar o espaço no sofá que Sue havia indicado. Sim, vampiros não precisam se sentar, mas eu ainda estava feliz por ver que todo mundo estava sendo educado até agora, embora Leah torcesse o nariz. Ela nunca perde uma oportunidade para se queixar do cheiro dos sanguessugas.

-O que vocês foram fazer em Seattle? – Seth perguntou. Pobrezinho, não vê a hora de tirar a carteira de motorista.

-Nós fomos a um concerto e fizemos um pouco de compras para Nessie – Carlisle disse, colocando o braço em torno de Esme. Sério, não se pode colocar vampiros casados um lado do outro e não vê-los se agarrando cinco segundos depois.

-Essa menina tem mais roupas do que qualquer garota que eu já conheci – Charlie disse mal-humorado. Ele não sabe o que Nessie é realmente, mas não significa que ele não seja louco por ela, assim como o resto de nós.

-A mãe dela e as tias a levaram para as compras hoje também – Esme disse, rindo – Na noite passada, ela ganhou alguns livros. Hoje são roupas. Ela cresce tão rápido.

-Eles todos são assim – disse Sue, lançando a Seth um olhar significativo – Com sapatos, especialmente.

-É melhor ter mais cuidado com tênis – Charlie disse –Eu vi o que restou no lixo do último par – parecia que ele lutava para não imaginar como Seth poderia destruiu o último par de sapatos dele. Ele que só me viu me transformar, interroga-se agora sobre todas as crianças da reserva.

-Estive trabalhando muito – Seth disse, sorrindo para mim. Leah revirou os olhos, e eu tentei não rir. _Cobrindo bem a história, garoto _– É por isso desgastam logo.

-Você perdeu peso, Billy? – Esme perguntou inocentemente.

Billy sorriu, parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo:

-Um pouco. Estive vendo muito beisebol nesta temporada, por isso talvez assistir outras pessoas fazendo exercícios seja tão bom quanto eu mesmo fazer.

Fiz uma cara quando ele não estava olhando. Billy achava que estava bem de saúde, quando na realidade era o oposto.

-Pode ser isso – Carlisle disse, examinando ele mesmo Billy naquela hora – Mas eu acho que pode ser outra coisa.

Billy franziu a testa, e depois olhou para mim antes que eu tivesse a chance de olhar para a TV como uma pessoa inocente faria. Como eu era, devia estar parecido como um réu em julgamento porque depois ele olhou para mim:

-Sinto o cheiro de um rato – ele murmurou.

-Ei, você é o único que não vai a médicos – falei na minha defesa – Então, eu trouxe um para você.

-Você está doente? – Charlie perguntou, olhando para Billy.

-Não. – Billy disse teimosamente.

-Uma ova que não. – eu murmurei.

-Existe um meio fácil de descobrir. – Carlisle disse pacientemente, puxando alguma coisa da maleta. Eu reconheci um daqueles testes de sangue dos comerciais na televisão (normalmente durante os noticiários, quando os velhotes estão assistindo TV). Billy olhava desconfiado a coisa do outro lado da sala, mas Carlisle não se moveu do lugar, e Billy relaxou um pouco.

-Isso é realmente necessário? –ele perguntou.

-São aqueles testes de açúcar no sangue? – Sue quis saber.

-Sim. – Carlisle disse – Se não se importar, Billy, vou testar o seu sangue, apenas desta vez. Se der normal, vou deixá-lo em paz, embora não ache que Jake irá.

-Eu não vou – falei severamente.

-Tudo bem – Billy disse, estendendo a mão e olhando fixamente para a TV – Vamos logo com isso.

-É rápido – Carlisle prometeu, atravessando a sala num ritmo humano para usar o medidor para furar um dos dedos de Billy. Ouvi um clique e Billy ficou ligeiramente tenso, Esme também, e Carlisle puxou depois o medidor e o examinou. Eu estava nervoso demais, em pé atrás de Esme, não preocupado se ela iria surtar nem nada, mas não ia machucar ficar perto. Depois ela se virou e sorriu para mim, parecendo meio culpada. Dei de ombros e me afastei: Esme parecia desconfortável, mas não que fosse atacar Billy, e me senti mal por mostrar que eu estava um pouco preocupado com ela.

Esme é uma das melhores pessoas que conheço, humanos ou vampiros, e deve ser duro ser tão amável como ela é e ter que lutar constantemente contra a vontade de matar pessoas. Muito rápido para que eu observasse direito, acho que Carlisle olhou para ela também: parecia que ele se sentia ainda pior do que ela. De repente me perguntei se foi ela quem pediu para vir. Pelo que entendi, se Esme ficasse tão bem quanto Carlisle em lidar com o cheiro de sangue, ela precisaria de pelo menos um século de prática. Mas talvez Esme não tivesse nem pensado nisso Talvez só quisesse acompanhar Carlisle, assim como um casal normal visitando alguém.

Depois de um momento de espera, Carlisle olhou o medidor e virou para Billy poder ver.

-Mais de duzentos não é bom, Billy – Carlisle disse suavemente quando Billy olhou fixo o número na pequena tela.

-O que ele tem? – Seth exigiu.

-Provavelmente diabetes – Carlisle disse, olhando para mim. – Quando você conversou comigo, Jake, você mencionou que sentia um cheiro parecido com o nosso.

-Um cheiro doce e enjoativo? – Leah perguntou. Ela falou de uma maneira curiosa, em vez de rude, o que era alguma coisa já.

-Sim – Carlisle concordou – Pensei logo em diabetes porque, com essa doença, o organismo não processa o açúcar da maneira que deveria. Ele se acumula, em vez de se unir às células e ser metabolizado.

-Então o que eu preciso fazer? – Billy perguntou em voz baixa. Respirei um pouco melhor quando vi que, se ele acreditava que estava mesmo doente, pelo menos agora faria algo a respeito.

-Se eu tirar uma amostra de sangue agora, posso levá-lo ao laboratório no hospital e testá-lo, assim saberemos com certeza – Carlisle explicou – Se confirmar o meu diagnóstico, vou prescrever uma medicação. Melhorar a sua dieta um pouco e então você ficará bem.

Billy parecia aliviado também – assim como eu. Ele provavelmente imaginou que diabetes significava ficar cego ou ter os membros decepados.

-Ok, então. Obrigado, doutor.

-Obrigado – disse eu, falando tão baixinho que acho que ninguém além dos dois vampiros me ouviram. Depois Carlisle tirou uma seringa da maleta e retirou a tampa de plástico que a mantinha esterilizada. Ele espetou a agulha no braço de Billy, e desta vez, Seth e Leah ficaram tensos ao mesmo tempo que Esme e eu. Pelo menos Seth tentou ser discreto, mas Leah olhava tanto Esme enquanto ela agarrava o braço do sofá tão forte que deixou uma marca. Rangi os dentes e me preparei para me transformar na cozinha se fosse o caso, mas o cheiro de sangue, mais uma vez, se dissipou no ar e o momento tenso passou.

Em menos de um minuto, Carlisle colocou o pequeno frasco de sangue de Billy em um pequeno saco frio na maleta, enrolou no braço de Billy uma atadura, e estava de volta ao sofá, sentado com o braço em torno de Esme. Ela relaxou visivelmente quando ela teve certeza de que estava seguro, o que significava que Billy era seguro também. Sue ignorou a caminho como nós três estávamos observando Esme enquanto Carlisle trabalhava, mas Charlie notou. Ele não tinha certeza exatamente o que era, mas não estava contente.

-Odeia ver sangue, né? – ele adivinhou, inquieto.

Esme sorriu, mas parecia um pouco trêmula, como se a reação dela ao sangue a tivesse feito se sentir um pouco enjoado.

-Algo como isso – disse, e Carlisle apertou o ombro dela.

Por alguns minutos, todos fingiram ser normais. Assistimos ao jogo, Sue pegou outra cerveja para Billy, e Esme perguntou Seth sobre escola. Mas depois Charlie perguntou algo estranho quando eu tinha certeza de que os Cullen estavam se preparando para ir embora. Logo que ele abriu a boca, eu sabia viria algo ruim.

-Há quanto tempo vocês estão casados? – Charlie perguntou de repente – Digo, quando chegaram aqui, vocês me disseram seis anos, mas ...

Caramba. Eu acho que essa foi a melhor pergunta que Charlie poderia fazer a duas pessoas que o deixaram nervoso desde que Bella tinha sido transformada, mas, ainda assim, não era realmente uma coisa boa. Quer dizer, Carlisle e Esme parecem estar nos altos dos vinte anos, porque eles _têm_, mas estavam afirmando serem mais velhos já há algum tempo. Se Charlie percebeu isso, quantas outras pessoas também tinham? Se for humano, pensar muito sobre os Cullens não é bom.

-Há quanto tempo estamos _realmente_ casados? – Carlisle disse, adivinhando a pergunta verdadeira de Charlie.

Charlie assentiu, parecendo nervoso. Sue apertou a mão dele. Oh, cara. Mesmo eu não sei exatamente há quanto tempo–

Carlisle e Esme olharam um para o outro.

-Bem – Carlisle disse, sorrindo a Esme. Dava para ver que ele queria dizer a verdade porque estava contente com aquilo, mas também imaginei que ele não queria assustar Charlie.

-Oitenta e cinco anos – Esme disse baixinho, sorrindo para ele. – Semana que vem.

_Uau_ , foi meu primeiro pensamento, mas achei depois que não fiquei surpreso. Mesmo quando eles estão de mãos dadas era como se estivessem num primeiro encontro. Carlisle e Esme realmente pareciam que sempre foram casados.

Charlie ficou muito pálido por alguns segundos, mas depois ele meio que assentiu.

-Oh – ele disse baixinho – Hum... parabéns.

-Obrigado, Charlie – Carlisle disse, sorrindo. Ele e Esme se levantaram para ir embora, o que foi alívio para mim, os Cullen provavelmente ouviram os batimentos rápidos do coração de Charlie enquanto ele processava aquela informação, mas acho que era óbvio para todos que o chefe viu coisas estranhas o suficiente para um dia só.

-Acho que devemos ir – Carlisle disse – Obrigado por nos receber, Billy.

-Obrigado por virem – Billy disse com sinceridade. – Podem vir a qualquer momento.

_Ótimo_, pensei. _O velho teima em ir ao médico, mas pelo menos não quer morrer. __Agora só tenho fazer com que ele tome os remédios._

-Eu vou ligar no início da semana – Carlisle prometeu.

-Até depois, Jacob – Esme falou.

-Até depois – disse eu, sorrindo com o pensamento de ver Nessie mais tarde. Nessie... Eu não sei onde vou estar daqui a 85 anos, mas mesmo se, como Carlisle e Esme, estivermos vivendo na _Forks _de todos os lugares, não me importarei, contanto que eu ainda esteja com ela.

* * *

_Nota da tradutora:_ Desculpem o sumiço. Tive um pequeno acidente dentro de casa e fiquei de repouso absoluto por causa da coluna... estou voltando aos poucos e prometo que até semana que vem volto a atualizar três vezes por semana.

Este capítulo foi um pouco longuinho, né? Eu confesso que não gosto do Jacob – e do relacionamento dele com a menina dos Cullens –, mas, ok, achei o capítulo engraçadinho, apesar de ter pouquíssimo momentos entre Esme e Carlisle. E o que vocês acharam?

Agradeço aos comentários! Quando eu estiver melhor eu respondo todo mundo (eu sempre falo isso, mas... snif)

Até o próximo!


	13. Solidão

**NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Só agora o site voltou ao normal. Ele estava há semanas com um problema que impedia os autores de atualizarem as histórias. Voltamos aos capítulos esta semana! ;)

* * *

_Nota da Autora:_ Os dois capítulos desta semana são curtas e dramáticos, mas eu gostei do tom de ambos. Em cada um Carlisle e Esme lidam com a falta um do outro nos anos entre o momento do primeiro encontro e o momento em que "se encontram" novamente no necrotério em Ashland.

Espero que tenham uma boa semana, e se tiverem tempo para comentar, por favor cliquem no botão abaixo!

* * *

**Original Title:** _Eternity _(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry _(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: eu não sou dona de _Twilight._ Horrível isso... mas restam apenas 80 dias até _New Moon!_

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_1920_: Solidão

PV Esme

Era quase final do ano de 1921, com apenas algumas semanas restantes ainda, e Esme estava amedrontada. Também estava animada, ansiosa para conhecer a criança que crescia dentro dela, mas não tinha ideia de onde começar a construir uma vida com um filho ou uma filha ainda bebê. Tinha uma forte vontade de não ficar mais em Ashland, embora naqueles últimos meses gostasse do trabalho de lecionar, e se perguntava se encontraria um trabalho tão bom em outro lugar. Se não encontrasse, a vida em Ashland daria pelo menos a ilusão de segurança.

Tinha sido mais fácil se misturar quando mudou para a cidade; dizia às pessoas que o nome dela era Esme Platt, e que recentemente enviuvara. Um professor na escola de Ashland ficou com pena dela e a ofereceu um emprego, e, a partir de então, Esme foi capaz de levar adiante o que aparentemente era uma vida normal. Um dia "normal" era agradável, mas sem grandes eventos: levantava-se cedo, ia para a escola e prepara-se para a chegada dos alunos. Ajudava com os deveres em sala durante o dia, depois às vezes ficava até final da tarde para orientar os alunos que precisavam de reforço. Mais tarde voltava para casa, fazia o jantar para ela, e lia um pouco antes de ir para a cama. Era uma rotina de segurança, uma vida confortável e previsível que Esme relutava em desistir. Mas todos os dias ficava ansiosa por causa das dificuldades.

As menores coisas poderiam provocar um ataque de pânico. Achava que via um homem na rua que se parecia com Charles, ou ouvia uma voz em uma loja que lembrava a dele. Ela congelava num segundo, de repente, incapaz de se mover ou falar. Nunca era Charles, e o instante de terror passava tão rapidamente quanto havia chegado. E ele era o principal motivo de Esme estar ansiosa para ir embora de Ashland. Columbus estava próximo, perto demais para que se sentisse totalmente confortável aqui, especialmente depois que o bebê nascesse. Parecia ser mais uma questão de "quando" do que de "se" ele a localizasse. E se ele a encontrasse enquanto ela estivesse no hospital? E se, como pai, ele levasse o filho embora contra vontade dela? Conseguiria ela escapar se ele aparecesse na cidade? Havia alguma coisa que poderia fazer para se proteger, para não dizer o bebê também, em tão poucas semanas?

Esme sacudiu a cabeça. Estava olhando pela janela da casa pequena que havia alugado, observando uma nova camada de neve se acumular do lado de fora. Era quase Natal, e o clima ficou mais e mais frio o mês todo. Esme se arrepiou um pouco e mexeu-se para adicionar mais lenha na fogueira: não importava a temperatura, pensar Charles perto do filho dela sempre dava muitos calafrios.

Como se pudesse sentir o medo dela, o bebê escolheu aquele momento para chutar. Esme moveu a cadeira para perto do fogo e apertou a barriga com as duas mãos.

-Não fique com medo. – sussurrou. – Estamos bem. Ficaremos bem. Vou cuidar de nós dois.

Mas ela conseguiria? Esme sentiu como se estivesse mentindo ao prometer ao bebê algo que não poderia mesmo garantir.

_Se_ ele _estivesse aqui, ficaríamos bem,_ pensou de repente. Depois Esme suspirou: era maravilhoso sonhar com _ele_; mas as lembranças da bondade, da boa aparência, da... _perfeição _dele tornavam tudo muito difícil de voltar à realidade. Desejar estar com ele, o anjo dela. Sempre dava uma pontada quando ela teve que admitir que nunca mais o veria. Tinha sido há tanto tempo... onde estava ele agora? Ele pensava nela? Se acontecesse de vê-lo novamente, o que ela diria a ele?

Esme tinha muitas perguntas, e nenhuma resposta satisfatória. Sentada na bancada à janela perto do fogo, acariciando a barriga enquanto o bebê se mexia novamente, ela tentou se concentrar nas esperanças para o novo ano: queria que o bebê fosse saudável. Queria encontrar um novo lugar para morar, um lugar mais seguro, muito longe, e um emprego melhor pago, um trabalho que a faria dar o bebê dela o melhor de tudo.

_E quero _encontrá-lo, disse uma calma voz dentro dela. Esme normalmente permitia-se derramar algumas lágrimas quando ela pensava nisso, pois ele parecia um desejo inatingível. Mas naquela noite, ela enxugou os olhos e jogou mais lenha na fogueira. É claro que ela se sentia sozinha agora, mas, em poucas semanas, ela teria o filho com ela. Mesmo que eles tivessem que ficar em Ashland, Esme dizia a si mesma todos os dias que o futuro seria melhor que o passado, tinha que ser. E mesmo que fosse impossível, ela não pararia de sonhar com um futuro com _ele_. Mesmo que acabasse numa simples fantasia, ela não desistiria do Dr. Cullen. Nunca.

* * *

_Nota da Tradutora:_ Ainda doente, melhorando aos poucos e lenta nas atualizações... Obrigada a todos os comentários :) Espero que gostem deste capítulo e que possam mandar um review :)


	14. Obsessão

**Original Title:** _Eternity _(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry _(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo os direitos de "Twilight", eles são de Stephenie Meyer. Eu mencionei que restam apenas 80 dias até a _New Moon_? Sim, já. Impressionante.

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_1918_ : Obsessão

PV Carlisle

Todo dia parecia ser pior que o anterior durante a epidemia de gripe que assolava Chicago inteira, e pela primeira vez em décadas, Carlisle estava ficando irresponsável. Sabia que trabalhava muitas horas, chegava muito cedo, ficava mais tempo e, ainda assim, arriscava ser visto à luz do sol ao correr de casa todas as manhãs – mas a atmosfera em toda a cidade era tão caótica que se perguntava se aventurar-se em plena luz do dia causaria uma perturbação pública. E enquanto todos os hospitais precisavam do maior número de médicos disponíveis, Carlisle percebeu, há poucos dias da pior epidemia, que, pela primeira vez em séculos, ele era como um ser invisível. Mesmo a beleza de um imortal não conseguia atrair os seres humanos como geralmente acontecia: os internados em hospitais estavam sofrendo, e as famílias deles estavam sendo consumidas pela preocupação pelos entes queridos e pelo medo de quem seria o próximo a ser abatida pela doença.

Era dolorosamente certo de que pouco havia a ser feito para combater a gripe. Às vezes, era possível ajudar, mas, mais frequentemente, um médico só poderia cuidar de doentes à medida que o número deles diminuísse. Foi meio que um consolo saber que ele poderia fazer as últimas horas dos seres humanos de quem tratava serem mais suportáveis, mas Carlisle sentiu-se desgastado após as primeiras semanas. Tinha pena dos seres humanos que sofriam ao redor – os pacientes, é claro – mas também os médicos e enfermeiros que adoeciam com regularidade assustadora. Havia tantas mortes perto dele, todos os dias, e o mesmo acontecia em todos os hospitais de todos os bairros da cidade, que Carlisle ficou surpreso que os seres humanos pudessem suportar tanto. Pela parte dele, não tinha visto a morte como desta forma desde o século passado, e como a medicina ficava mais desenvolvida a cada ano, ele tinha esperanças que uma epidemia dessa magnitude fosse coisa do passado. Mas estava errado, e foi horrível assistir a tudo sabendo que ele próprio era imune à doença, enquanto se sentia impotente para ajudar os aflitos. Claro, ele não era realmente impotente... mas ele não poderia considerar_ aquilo_. Pelo menos, ele tentou não pensar _naquilo_.

Durante as primeiras semanas daquele terrível verão, a única pausa que ele dava ao sofrimento que carregava o ar era cheio de pensamentos sobre ela. _Ela__,_ em que ele tentou não pensar mais pelo nome – era muito perigoso, e de alguma forma parecia tornar o desejo por ela ainda mais desesperador se colocasse um nome no rosto das visões. Era enlouquecedor não saber se ela estava viva ou morta, se ela estava a salva daquele monstro.

Nos primeiros anos depois que a conheceu, não se passou um dia sem que ele não pensasse nela, lembrasse do cheiro dela, dos olhos, a maneira como o rosto dela se iluminava quando ela sorria para ele... mas gradualmente obrigou-se a tentar esquecer o que era (numa auto-interpretação da situação) uma fixação doentia: doentia mais para ela do que para ele. Ele morava sozinho há muito tempo, e seria assim enquanto pudesse. Ele _ficaria_ longe dela, ele _a_ deixaria conduzir a própria vida em paz, sem interferências da parte dele.

A tentação foi terrível no começo.

Havia deixado a cidade um dia depois que a conheceu, ido para muito longe, e cada minuto que passava arrumando as coisas, viajando, constituindo uma nova residência e uma nova identidade, sentia dolorosa vontade de voltar. Era tão fácil encontrá-la, dizer a ela como se sentia... e depois? Ela morreria, ou ele a transformaria, e Carlisle não sabia se poderia viver com a culpa de fazer isso. Por isso ele se obrigou a esperar. Anos se passaram, e ele conseguiu parar de pensar nela todos os dias. Era difícil, porém, e às vezes se surpreendia por uma repentina lembrança dela, daquela garota com quem havia passado pouco mais de uma hora conversando, anos atrás. Podia estar lendo alguma coisa, e o rosto dela flutuava diante dos olhos dele. Voltar para casa do hospital durante a madrugada, ele tinha um vislumbre de uma mulher com cabelo o como o dela, ou parecido, e ele parava, de repente, como se fosse um cão preparado para o ataque, e depois se abalava e se apressava para chegar em casa, nervoso como sempre, por causa da reação.

A verdade era que Carlisle tinha medo de estar se transformando. Estava sozinho já há muito tempo, e tinha a intenção de permanecer nesse caminho até poder encontrar uma companhia. Mas alguma coisa aconteceu após o encontro com _ela_. Não deu para esperar mais: ficou desesperado por companhia, e percebeu que era porque não conseguia tirar a garota da cabeça. O que estava sentindo, ele entendeu, estava perigosamente próximo à loucura – por que outro motivo ficaria tão preocupado com ela depois de todo esse tempo? Carlisle não conseguia entender, mas o instinto dizia que ele tinha que ficar longe dela: era a única maneira que ela poderia ter uma vida que merecia. Ainda assim, ele não conseguia evitar pensar nela quando tinha um dia ruim: ela era a única indulgência dele, algo que tinha recentemente se convencido de que merecia. Se ele tivesse que ficar sozinho, poderia pelo menos se consolar com a linda imagem do fantasma dela que criou para si.

Sempre a imaginou em segurança, feliz. Imaginou-a já com filhos, mas nunca conseguia imaginá-la com o marido. Que tipo de homem ele seria? É claro que isso não era realmente a pergunta que o perturbava. Carlisle se conhecia bem o suficiente para admitir que o que realmente queria saber era: que tipo de homem merecia ter uma mulher como Esme?

Depois se lembrou das tentativas de apagar o nome dela da mente.

A questão de saber se iria ou não vê-la novamente também o atormentava: será que alguma vez chegaria um ponto na vida dela em que estaria a salvo dele; que ele seria capaz de confiar em si mesmo e iria vê-la sem ficar tentado a transformá-la? Achava que não. Aquilo o perturbou mais do que qualquer outra coisa: que enquanto ela vivesse, ele pensaria nela, e depois que ela morresse... o que aconteceria anos depois, quando teria que admitir que ela morreu? A terrível solidão atacava todos os pensamentos dele, e imortalidade sempre parecia se estender além, como um castigo eterno por se atrever a sonhar com ela.

_Te__nho estado sozinho há muito tempo,_ disse para si mesmo. _Por isso__ essa fixação começou_. É claro que não era verdade – o que sentia por aquela garota humana que conheceu há muito tempo era mais profunda do que uma paixão superficial. Mas todas as vezes os pensamentos de Carlisle desviavam as lembranças dela naquele horrível verão, e rapidamente voltavam ao presente. Havia sempre trabalho a ser feito, sempre alguém que tinha uma chance de salvar.

Olhava por uma janela para o céu, as estrelas obscurecidas pelas luzes da cidade, quando uma enfermeira disse a ele que alguns pacientes haviam chegado. Carlisle sorriu a ela e ouviu distraidamente o coração da pobre mulher acelerar. Os cabelos da enfermeira eram como os_ dela_ -não tão bonito, mas a cor era semelhante de qualquer maneira, o suficiente para lembrá-lo das mechas que caíam em cascata sobre os ombros naquela tarde. Aquele instante de prazer em meio de tanta dor foi um conforto, um alívio tão grande, que ele foi capaz de ler os nomes dos novos pacientes sem se sentir como costumava ao pensar em mais vítimas sucumbindo à gripe.

_Edward Masen_, leu. _Elizabeth Masen, _e_ Edward Masen, Junior._

Num último momento reservado para pensar em fantasias proibidas para reencontrá-la, Carlisle respirou fundo e foi examinar os novos pacientes.


	15. Privacidade

_Nota da autora: _este um é curtinho e (penso eu) muito fofo. E embora eu transformado numa história de Rosalie, podia ser realmente sob qualquer ponto de vista, já que a família inteira, com exceção de Edward, está presente... bem. Por favor, comente se tiver um tempo, e obrigada de novo!

* * *

**Original Title:** _Eternity _(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry _(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo os direitos de "Twilight", eles são de Stephenie Meyer.

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

1982: _Privacidade_

PV Rosalie

Depois de quase três meses na Europa, Rosalie desceu do carro quando Emmett abriu a porta para ela e ambos olharam a nova cara dos Cullens.

-É... enorme. – disse Emmett, impressionado. Rosalie assentiu, sem palavras. Esme manteve o último design que projetou para a casa em segredo para a família inteira (embora obviamente Alice soubesse, de qualquer forma), e ela e Carlisle chegaram a pedir para que os filhos fossem morar longe por algum tempo enquanto a casa em Maine era construída. Rosalie já era uma Cullen por quase cinquenta anos, mas o fato de que o dinheiro não era realmente uma objeção em projetos como aquele podia ser chocante algumas vezes. O que tinha sido uma clareira vazia no meio da floresta há algumas semanas agora era preenchida por uma casa de época para uma família inteira.

Rosalie e Emmett ainda observavam os detalhes do lado de fora quando Jasper e Alice estacionaram o carro atrás deles.

-Uau. – Jasper murmurou.

-Eu falei que era maravilhosa! – falou Alice, obviamente deliciada em perceber que uma visão tornou-se realidade. Pegando Rosalie pela mão, Alice a arrastou em direção da casa.

-Vamos logo, todo mundo quer ver seus quartos! Rose, você e eu temos closets do tamanho do...

Nessa hora, Alice deu uma pausa e sorriu.

Rosalie ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-O que foi? O seu closet é maior que o meu? É isso?

-Não se preocupe. – Alice falou vivamente – Vamos entrar.

Passando pela porta destrancada, Alice rumou para a sala de estar, Rosalie ainda atrás dela, justo na hora de ver Carlisle e Esme no sofá mais próximo, abraçados enquanto se beijavam, subitamente se separarem, assustados.

-Oh! – Esme gritou. Ela estava sentada antes no colo de Carlisle, mas moveu-se para sentar ao lado dele com o que era uma rapidez impressionante mesmo para um imortal – ... Oi.

-Desculpe. – Alice falou graciosamente – Mas eu sabia que vocês não notaram nossa chegada, e imaginei que se não entrássemos agora, teríamos talvez que esperar do lado de fora por um bom tempo.

Emmett bufou divertido e Rosalie sorriu quando sentiu ele pegar a mão dela.

-E eu pensava que _nós _não tínhamos vergonha. – ela murmurou, o que fez Emmett rir ainda mais.

-É ótimo ver vocês, _todos_ vocês. – disse Esme, revirando os olhos e levantando-se para abraçar cada um dos filhos. Depois virou-se e encontrou o olhar de Carlisle – Esperem até que eu saia da sala para falar o que estávamos conversando agora há pouco, certo?

Carlisle deu um sorriso.

-Claro. E vocês fizeram uma boa viagem?

-Muito boa, embora talvez cedo demais. – Emmett abafou a risada.

-Edward vai chegar tarde, por sinal. – disse Alice – Ele descobriu uma livraria nova em Augusta. Então, vocês querem nos mostrar nossos quartos?

Esme olhou para Carlisle, que ainda sorria para ela, e deu a ele um divertido olhar misturado com exasperação.

-Vamos. – ela falou a Alice, que já estava saltitando em direção das escadas – Você já sabe como é seu quarto, mas eu adicionei uns últimos toques que acho que vai apreciar.

-O que ela estava falando antes? – Rosalie perguntou logo que os outros e ela começaram a subir as escadas.

Carlisle deu uma risada.

-Ela deu azar, eu acho. Sua pobre mãezinha estava falando, cinco minutos antes, que numa casa deste tamanho, todos poderiam cuidar de si mesmos com bastante privacidade.

Naquele momento, todo mundo riu quando Emmett começou. Observando-o sorrir, Rosalie desejava ver logo quanta privacidade o novo quarto poderia oferecer a eles.

* * *

_Nota da tradutora:_ Aaaahh... fofo. Amei. Essa Alice atrapalha até conscientemente... Carlisle e Esme só queria uns minutos sozinhos :(

Espero que gostem e que possam comentar! Preciso de_ reviews_ pra ficar alegrinha e me fazer esquecer coisas tristes.


	16. Estilo

**Original Title:** _Eternity _(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry _(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer (não eu) é totalmente responsável por todas as maravilhas de "Twilight".

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_2005_: Estilo

PV Bella

Era quase fim do verão quando apareceu Edward me perguntando se eu queria ir à praia. Quando se tem um namorado vampiro, parece uma pergunta muito estranha, mas depois ele explicou:

-Alice está planejando uma viagem. – disse-me – Vai ser um dia antes da escola começar, quando um trecho muito deserto da praia perto do Canadá vai ficar livre. Vai ser um dia nublado o bastante para manter os turistas comuns longe, e Alice insiste que vai ser quente o bastante para você nadar, se você quiser.

Ponderei a respeito. O tom de voz de Edward era muito cauteloso, e era fácil adivinhar o porquê. Por um lado, ele não queria ficar irritado com o plano de Alice no caso de eu realmente querer ir. Por outro, ele não queria soar animado no caso de eu _não_ querer ir. Às vezes eu vejo o que ele realmente quer dizer nessas horas, mas, desta vez, o rosto de Edward estava completamente congelado. Ótimo, isso vai ser como interrogar uma estátua.

-Você quer ir? – eu perguntei sem cerimônia, cuidando em manter a voz neutra. Na verdade, eu achei que soou divertida. Edward sempre fica um pouco nervoso em ficar perto de mim ao lado de outros vampiros, até mesmo com os da própria família. Nestas circunstâncias, acho que eu entenderia a preocupação dele: se Alice estava indo, então provavelmente Jasper iria também, e Edward se preocupa muito com Jasper.

-Eu sou completamente indiferente – disse ele calmamente, a voz quase robótica, e eu ri apesar do problema que era, o que o fez sorrir.

-A resposta não ajuda muito. – falei.

-_Você_ quer ir? – perguntou ele, sendo tão contundente quanto eu tinha sido.

Pensei por um momento.

-Sim. – disse lentamente – Se você acha que vai se divertir. Eu não sou muito fã de praia, mas eu não me importaria de nadar um pouco.

Edward sorriu.

–É meio difícil imaginar você com um bronzeado. – disse ele, tirando o cabelo do meu rosto. Claro que eu estava pálida como sempre: final de agosto era quase permanentemente nublado em Forks.

Fiz uma careta.

–Você disse que ia ficar nublado.

– E vai – disse ele. – Você ainda vai curtir a praia sem sol?

Parecia muito dramático dizer: "Sou feliz em qualquer lugar enquanto você estiver comigo", então eu só confirmei com a cabeça:

–E quando nós vamos?

Nunca vá à praia com os vampiros – nunca. Não por causa das questões de segurança que Edward sempre faz questão de me lembrar (se ele pensa que agora estou ficando muito complacente), inerentes ao passar tempo demais com criaturas que são, de verdade, muito fortes e potencialmente perigosas. Não, é uma má ideia porque todo mundo tem problemas de estima, e ir à praia com pessoas que são eternamente jovens e bonitas não é algo que vai fazer você se sentir bem; é meio que entrar num anúncio de roupas de banho. Emmett e Rosalie não foram, então pelo menos eu não tenho que ver as duas irmãs de Edward juntas parecendo supermodelos, mas ver Alice e Esme foi desanimador o suficiente.

A praia ficava realmente no meio do nada, mas pelo menos tinha casas de banho e um lugar para trocar de roupa. Logo que eu saí de um vestiário usando meu maiô – sentindo-me um pouco estranha, pois eu estava prestes a ver Edward com menos roupa ainda e vice-versa – Alice me olhou estranho. Eu conhecia aquela olhada. É uma expressão próxima de alguém, tão alegre como Alice, que vai ficar irritado.

–Sinceramente, Bella – ela disse, balançando a cabeça. – Eu realmente pensei que te convenceria a usar um biquíni.

Dei um rosnado.

–Alice, eu pensei que te convenceria que eu estava muito apática pra comprar um maiô novo. Esta é a primeira vez em anos que vou nadar, mesmo.

–Mas você vai ficar linda! – Alice insistiu. – E sabia que é quase aniversário de sessenta anos do biquíni?

–Quer dizer que está comemorando a história dele? – Eu perguntei, rindo apesar do meu ânimo.

Alice sorriu.

–Bem, essa roupa de banho em particular nem é tão velha... eu a comprei há alguns anos após a invenção. Rose também comprou, e nos levou séculos para convencer Esme em usar um.

Como se adivinhasse, Esme apareceu num canto, e eu fiquei meio surpresa ao ver que ela também estava usando uma peça única. Alice lançou a Esme o mesmo olhar exasperado que ela me deu antes.

-Vocês duas são impossíveis – Alice disse, suspirando dramaticamente. – Tudo bem, ótimo. Vou ver se Jasper quer dar uma rápida corrida até British Columbia.

Esme sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu enquanto Alice corria longe sobre a areia.

–Ela estava dando um sermão sobre roupas de novo?

-Acho que Alice tem dificuldades em aceitar minha moda. – eu falei, observando-a unir-se a Jasper no surf. Pude ver Edward e Carlisle armarem as cadeiras a poucos metros de distância.

–Bem, lamento dizer que a desaponto bastante também. – Esme disse, rindo – Levou muito tempo para Rose e Alice me convencerem a comprar um biquíni, e mesmo depois que disso, eu nunca usei muito. Quando elas ficaram mais calmas, eu voltei a usar maiôs.

Olhei Esme, que, sem exagero algum, é perfeita na aparência. Era estranho encontrar um vampiro tímido, mas de repente eu percebi que Alice e Rose são bastante extravagantes com relação a roupas, e eu nunca vi Esme usar nada que não pudesse ser descrito como modesto.

–Eu acho que o seu gosto é diferente do delas – disse, esperando que não soasse como uma dúvida.

Esme riu de novo.

–Essa é uma maneira de ver a coisa. Acho que o problema é minha personalidade ser um pouco diferente da delas. Eu não sou boa muito quando se trata de roupas. Sinceramente, minha mãe e eu não éramos muito unidas, mas levou décadas para eu superar a ideia de que ela estava se revirando no túmulo toda vez que eu botava o pé na rua com uma saia muito curta.

Ri disso, meio surpresa: era sempre estranho ouvir um dos Cullens falar sobre as pessoas e as coisas ligadas à vida humana:

–Quer dizer que, mesmo após todos esses anos, Alice ainda quer que você se vista... bem, de forma diferente?

–Alice quer que todos vistam o melhor – Esme falou, pensativa – Claro que ela tem a própria opinião do que significa "o melhor". Enfim, ela praticamente admite que os pais dela são um pouco antiquados. – o sorriso de Esme se alargou. – O biquíni... bem, foi em 1955 que eu finalmente usei um, e se ainda estivesse batendo, acho que o coração de Carlisle teria parado.

Aquilo realmente me fez rir.

–Ok, talvez da próxima vez, vou usar uma de duas peças. – Era engraçado só imaginar o rosto de Edward em choque, não que eu tivesse coragem de usar algo minúsculo.

Esme piscou.

–A expressão atordoada vale o preço da roupa. – ela garantiu.

Vi quando Esme, que estava andando à minha frente, parou e se inclinou no braço da cadeira de Carlisle. Ele sorriu para ela – ok, era óbvio que ele era loucamente apaixonado por ela, não importando o que ela usasse – e, em seguida, eles foram atrás de Alice e Jasper e entraram na água. Estavam talvez indo ao Canadá também. Respirando fundo, eu me virei e encontrei os olhos de Edward – ele já estava me observando por alguns segundos, e ... uau, o sorriso dele quando eu estava usando apenas um maiô velho foi o suficiente para me fazer pensar que eu não precisava pedir para Alice me levar às compras.

–Você está... uau. – disse ele simplesmente. Eu ia rir, mas eu estava observando-o também.

–Uau é bom. – disse – Hum... o sentimento é mútuo.

Edward inclinou-se até a sua boca era inferior a um centímetro da minha.

–Você gostaria de nadar agora? – ele sussurrou.

–Depois. – falei num fôlego. E então, por um instante eu fiquei feliz que todos tivessem desaparecido na água.


	17. Desejo

**Original Title:** _Eternity _(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry _(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer (não eu) é totalmente responsável por todas as maravilhas de "Twilight".

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_2007_: Desejo

PV Nessie

–Vovó – chamou Nessie, deixando de olhar o livro dela – _Posso_ perguntar uma coisa?

–Você _está_ perguntando. – Esme falou, saindo da cozinha e enxugando as mãos em uma toalha. Nessie sentiu o cheiro de algo que ela estava cozinhando, sem dúvida para Jacob e Seth que viriam mais tarde. Era uma tarde rara em que as duas ficavam sozinhas, pelo menos até o avô voltar para casa.

Nessie rolou os olhos.

–Eu _posso_?

–Claro. – Esme falou, sentando-se e beijando Nessie no topo da cabeça. – O que você está lendo?

–Contos de fadas. – Nessie disse severamente. – Eles são muito estranhos. Parecem muito macabros ou muito sentimentais. E todos os humanos parecem tristes no começo, mas depois que eles fazem um pedido, ele se torna realidade, e então eles ficam felizes para sempre, fim. Os humanos de verdade não são assim, são?

–Não mesmo. – Esme disse, pensativo. – Eu sempre achei a frase "e viveram felizes para sempre" meio estranha para terminar um conto de fadas, porque geralmente é conseguindo algo que se deseja que começa uma nova história. Com os humanos, e imortais também, acho que conseguir um coisa que queira apenas faz desejar muitas outras.

–Sabia que os budistas acreditam que para ser feliz de verdade precisamos nos libertar dos desejos? – Nessie perguntou.

–Já ouvi isso antes. – Esme disse, balançando a cabeça. – É muito interessante isso.

–Vovó – disse Nessie mais séria – Eu queria perguntar se havia algo que você realmente queria quando era humana. Você já teve um desejo, como os humanos nessas histórias têm, que virou realidade?

–Eu tive. – Esme sorriu com carinho – Meu desejo era casar com seu avô e ter filhos com ele. E então ele me encontrou e me transformou, e meu desejo virou realidade. – Esme abraçou Nessie suavemente. – E apesar do que eu falei sobre os finais nos contos de fadas, eu tenho vivido feliz para sempre desde então.

–E eu também. – Carlisle disse calmamente.

Nessie e Esme se viraram em direção à porta.

–Oi, vovô! – Nessie falou.

–Olá, querida. – disse ele, beijando-a na bochecha antes de beijar Esme. Por uma fração de segundo, Nessie pensou ter visto uma estranha expressão nos dois rostos, como se eles estivessem felizes e tristes ao mesmo tempo. Nessie sabia que havia ainda muitas coisas que a família não estava pronta para explicar a ela. Não porque fosse muito jovem, ou melhor, porque ela parecia tão jovem que era difícil tratá-la como alguém com uma mente muito mais adulta que o corpo. Ainda assim, Nessie sabia, sem que a contassem, que a imortalidade foi algo que a mãe dela escolheu; para os outros foi algo decidido por eles, e todos os Cullens tinham dúvidas sobre o que perderam com a mortalidade. Em momentos assim, Nessie entendia qual era o papel dela: até ela ficar um pouco mais velha, ela fingiria não notar a dor de seus avós. Ela sorriu e disse:

–Vovó e eu estávamos conversando sobre desejos. Já que os de vocês se realizaram, talvez o meu desejo se torne realidade também. Mas vocês estão certos sobre as pessoas sempre quererem coisas. Amanhã eu provavelmente vou querer algo diferente do que eu quero hoje.

–Bem, qual é o seu desejo hoje? – Esme perguntou, a voz e a expressão no rosto animadas novamente.

Era algo que deixava Nessie um pouco triste, mas ela sorriu quando disse:

–Eu gostaria de ir à escola. Quero dizer, eu sei que eu não posso, mas eu gostaria de ver como é.

–Bem, acho que vovó pode ajudar com isso. – Carlisle disse, sentando-se ao lado de Nessie e estendendo o braço sobre os ombros dela e de Esme – Ela era professora. Pelo menos fazia o trabalho dela. Eu acho que ela nunca deixou de ser uma professora.

Nessie sorriu.

–_Posso_ pedir para ser minha professora hoje, vovó?

–Eu ficaria feliz em ensinar a você uma coisa. – Esme disse, sorrindo – Nossa aula pode ser aqui mesmo? Posso mudar as cadeiras e o sofá de posição...

–Sim, e nós podemos deixar parecido com uma escola de verdade! – Nessie gritou, pulando do sofá e puxando Carlisle pela mão – Voltamos logo.

–Aonde estamos indo? – Carlisle perguntou, quando ambos chegaram no alto da escada.

–Ao seu escritório. – explicou Nessie – Se nós vamos ter aula, precisamos então pegar a sua mesa.

Carlisle assentiu.

–Você tem toda razão.

Alguns instantes depois, Nessie viu Carlisle, sem fazer esforço algum, trazer a pesada mesa pela escada e colocar na sala de estar, onde Esme já tinha uma cadeira da sala de jantar e uma pequena mesa arrumadas. Esme sentou-se atrás da mesa de Carlisle, e Nessie percebeu divertida que ela também tinha mudado de roupa.

–O que foi? – Esme perguntou, notando a expressão dela – Era assim que os professores deveriam se vestir quando eu era uma.

Esme estava usando uma saia longa que quase alcançava o chão, e a camisa estava abotoada até o topo da gola alta. Ela estava até usando óculos.

–Óculos? – Nessie perguntou.

–Eu precisava usar óculos para ler quando eu era humana. – Esme explicou.

–Ok, mas agora precisamos de outra cadeira. – Nessie disse com toda a segurança.

Desta vez foi Esme que parecia confusa.

–Nós precisamos?

–Escolas têm muitos crianças. – explicou Nessie antes de sair correndo para a sala de jantar e pegar uma segunda cadeira – Mas já que eu sou a única criança, o vovô tem que ser um aluno também.

–Ok. – Carlisle disse, pegando a cadeira que Nessie trouxe e sentando-se com ela à mesa que servia de carteira escolar – Precisamos escrever alguma coisa?

–Não, eu acho que isso é coisa de quinta série do fundamental. – Nessie disse com segurança – Não precisa escrever nada menos até a vovó passar uma prova.

–E então... – Esme falou, olhando Nessie – O que eu vou ensinar a vocês hoje?

–Vovó, _você _é que é a professora. – Nessie disse pacientemente – Você é quem decide.

–Tudo bem. – Esme disse, rindo – Bem, então vamos começar com matemática.

Nessie observava enquanto Esme escrevia problemas de matemática e como eles deveriam ser resolvidos num enorme quadro de rascunhos que servia como lousa. Era muito estranho de ver porque Nessie lembrava bem de quando ela não era capaz de compreender os números ou para quê eles serviam. Mas agora pareciam simples, fácil de entendê-los. Ela olhava Carlisle, que a olhava também, e sorriu; lembrava de como, mesmo antes de ela aprender a falar, ele a media todos os dias para ver o quanto ela havia crescido, e como completamente desinteressada ela estava por aquela atividade. Mas agora que ela conhecia mais a respeito dos seres humanos, sobre seres vivos em geral, ela começava a compreender o fascínio dele.

Nessie estava muito interessada em saber quão rápido crescia, e quão estranho era pensar que o ser humano não conseguia lembrar das coisas como ela podia, ainda sendo um bebê, e da primeira vez que falou, da primeira vez que leu sozinha uma palavra. Ela lembrava de tudo, e Nessie era feliz por isso. Mas, às vezes, quando observava a família dela, perguntava-se se todos os imortais sentiam o mesmo sobre as perfeitas lembranças.

–Ei. – Carlisle sussurrou, cutucando-a gentilmente. – A senhora Cullen está perguntando uma coisa.

Nessie piscou.

–Desculpe, qual foi a pergunta?

Esme sorriu.

–Que tal irmos para o recreio?

–Sim. – disse Nessie. –Digo, se achar que sim, senhora Cullen.

–Eu _acho_ que é momento da pausa. – Esme disse. –Nós poderíamos chamar isso de hora do almoço e ir caçar.

–Parece bom. – Carlisle disse –Nessie?

–Tudo bem. – disse Nessie, pulando do assento. Era estranho ver que ela nunca seria uma criança normal, mas ainda sentindo que aproveitaria os anos da infância que tinha, e sabendo que a família dela iria gostar também –Vamos lá!

* * *

_Nota da tradutora:_ Hmm... dei muita risada com essa "Escolinha Maravilhosa da tia Esme" :) E minha imaginação já viajou com uma cena entre Esme e Carlisle como professora e aluno sendo punido... hahahaha. E a Nessie, então? Discutindo filosofia budista com a avó! Essas crianças de hoje em dia... no meu tempo eu só falava que a minha Caloi era melhor que a da vizinha.

Estou me redimindo pelos atrasos... Espero que gostem dos capítulos, vou ver se atualizo todos os dias até semana que vem. E é impressão minha ou o número de leitores está aumentando? Eu sempre recebo 1-2 reviews por capítulo, nos últimos dias tenho visto novos nomes por aqui... Mais leitores Carlisle/Esme? :)


	18. Ciúmes

**Original Title:** _Eternity _(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry _(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer (não eu) é totalmente responsável por todas as maravilhas de "Twilight".

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_1921_: Ciúmes

PV Edward

Mesmo que não fosse capaz de ouvir o emaranhado nervoso dos pensamentos de Esme, Edward tinha certeza de que a ansiedade dela era óbvia. Carlisle certamente percebeu e, apesar de frustrá-lo imensamente, ele continuou esforçando-se em resistir ao impulso de pegar a mão dela e confortá-la. Por um lado, Edward podia ver que Carlisle se perguntava quanto tempo levaria para soltar a mão de Esme se ele a tocasse. Carlisle também temia que ela se ofendesse, um pensamento que fez Edward revirar os olhos.

_Já vi isso_, Carlisle pensou, olhando pelo retrovisor do carro para encontrar os olhos do filho. _Eu sei, você me disse várias vezes que não vivemos mais em uma época em que as mulheres se ofendem com essas coisas, mas eu receio que ainda preciso me convencer a não me preocupar com o decoro... pelo menos no que tange a Esme._

Os três estavam dirigindo há horas; finalmente chegando à fronteira do Alasca em poucas horas, e logo estariam em Denali encontrando o clã de mesmo nome. Edward tinha conhecido o clã Denali antes, mas Esme ainda não, e ela se sentia desconfortável com o encontro. Ou melhor: enquanto se sentia animada em conhecer novos vampiros, ela não estava completamente confortável com o fato de que vários membros do clã Denali fossem mulheres, mulheres essas que conheciam Carlisle há mais tempo que ela. Mulheres que ele citava como amigas ou primas, mas ainda assim, Esme ponderava e ficou preocupada...

-Já estamos perto? – Esme perguntou, esperando que não tivesse perguntado há pouco tempo, e também desejando que a voz soasse mais relaxada.

–Quase lá. – Edward disse, dando um sorriso tranquilizador a Esme. _Apenas fale para__ ele,_ ele pensou, desejando, como fez muitas vezes recentemente, que um ou ambos os pais pudessem ser momentaneamente agraciados com o cansativo talento dele.

-Eles vão amar conhecer você. – Carlisle disse, olhando para ela. Ao mesmo tempo que a declaração tranquilizou Esme, não a deixou exatamente mais calma. Edward lutou contra a vontade de revirar os olhos de novo. _Tão próximos, ele ainda usa as palavras "amar" "você" na mesma frase..._

–É aqui? – Esme disse, surpreso com o súbito aparecimento de uma clareira depois de horas dirigindo pela floresta escura.

–Sim. – Edward disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas em casa à frente deles – Está... maior do que a última vez que os visitei.

–Eleazar e Tanya estão interessados em comprar carros. – Carlisle explicou – É por isso que eles nos pediram para vir com o nosso para que eles possam dar uma boa olhada no novo Ford. Quer gostem dele ou não, eles construíram até uma garagem se preparando para comprar algo para dirigir, embora eu não ache divertido dirigir no gelo.

–E dirigir muito rápido. – Esme disse, balançando a cabeça para Carlisle – Eu sinceramente não consigo entender o fascínio por essas coisas.

–Algum dia nós vamos ensiná-la a conduzir. – Edward prometeu – Então você vai ver.

De repente, Edward viu todos os pensamentos sobre carros desaparecerem da mente de Esme. Ela sentou-se ereta e engoliu em seco no instante em que teve um vislumbre do grupo em pé do lado de fora da casa, esperando por eles. Edward ouviu quando ela pensou em ajeitar os cabelos, agarrar a mão de Carlisle para ficar mais segura, ou simplesmente sair correndo de volta para o Canadá – tudo no mesmo segundo –, mas depois ela sorriu e saiu do carro quando Carlisle passou pelo lado do passageiro para abrir a porta para ela.

–Carlisle, há quanto tempo. – Tanya falou. – E Edward, que _maravilhoso_ ver você.

–Obrigado por nos convidar, Tanya, Eleazar. – Carlisle disse, saudando todos os outros enquanto Edward tentava, sem sucesso, evitar um abraço de Tanya, cujos pensamentos, ele sentia, poderiam ter feito o maior dos libertinos corar.

Irina seguiu o exemplo da irmã e abraçou rapidamente Carlisle, e embora a reação neutra dele viesse como um alívio para Esme, Edward ainda ficou surpreso de ouvir Esme, geralmente educada, soltar o que equivaleria a um rosnado mental. Ela tinha se preparado para ser educada com Irina, amigável até, já que ela era uma amiga de Carlisle, mas só porque a outra teve a audácia de _abraçar_ Carlisle, Esme repentinamente foi consumida por um lampejo de ciúmes tão intenso que Edward poderia jurar que o deixou com dor de cabeça.

–E você deve ser Esme. – falou Carmen calorosamente – É muito bom finalmente conhecê-la.

–Fico feliz em conhecê-los também. – Esme disse, sorrindo e apertando as mãos da esposa de Eleazar. Tanya também apertou a mão de Esme, mas quando Esme e Irina se encararam, por uma fração de segundo, não falaram nada.

–Prazer em conhecê-la. – disseram em uníssono, e apesar de as duas sorrirem agradavelmente, Edward ouvia, para espanto dele, que cada uma queria "apenas" esmagar a mão uma da outra. Esme, como recém-nascida, causou a Irina, muito mais velha, um desagradável momento, e depois soltaram as mãos antes de o grupo seguir para entrar na casa. Edward seguiu atrás, em parte para manter distância de Tanya, mas também porque pensava em algo.

Lembrou-se de algo que a mãe dele havia dito uma vez. _Quando um homem odeia alguém, ele mal consegue encará-lo_, ela disse. _Mas uma mulher pode sorrir de forma tão convincente que os inimigos dela vão achar que eles são melhores amigos._

_Ela é muito ciumenta_, Edward pensou surpreso. Ele continuava a surpreendê-lo, o grau de negação dos dois sobre as sutis dicas sutis falhou, os elogios de cada um para convencer os outros que se consideravam apenas queridos amigos. Poderia ser engraçado, Edward decidiu, se não fosse um pouco triste: Esme estava convencida de que Carlisle não a amava, não da forma como ela o amava, mas assim que outra mulher mostrou ainda que um ligeiro interesse nele, ela ficou pronta para atacar, a mente consumida pelo caos e pela violência de um típico recém-nascido.

_Quanto tempo vai levar para os outros perceberem que há algo acontecendo entre eles_? Edward pensou com um sorriso. Quase imediatamente, ele foi recompensado com um olhar de Carmen, que apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas.

_Eles estão envolvidos, Edward?,_ ela perguntou.

Edward balançou levemente a cabeça e tentou não sorrir. Aquilo seria uma visita interessante.

Mais tarde, quando Edward parou na biblioteca para examinar os livros que o clã Denali havia coletado ao longo de vários séculos, ele encontrou Eleazar já está lá, imerso em pensamentos. Tanya e Carmen mostravam a Esme o resto da casa, enquanto Kate, que também tinha interesse em carros, questionava Carlisle sobre o Ford. Irina aparentemente tinha ido caçar, e Edward podia ouvir que Esme estava feliz com isso, embora estivesse do outro lado da casa.

Edward fingia examinar os livros enquanto ainda pensava sobre as variadas interpretações que os membros do clã Denali tinham para explicar o estranho comportamento entre Carlisle e Esme. Eles eram amigos, mas excessivamente educados, o que fez Tanya se perguntar se eles gostavam um do outro, uma suspeita que ela ainda tinha que compartilhar com Irina, que odiou Esme à primeira vista. Isso surpreendeu Edward quase tanto quanto o ciúme de Esme; Irina gostava Carlisle, mas Edward não tinha percebido que ela estava apaixonada por ele também. Os pensamentos dela não eram tão claras como os de Tanya, mas não era difícil ser mais sutil que a irmã.

Carmen, por sua vez, simplesmente gostou de Esme, e ela tinha certeza de que, embora eles não estivesse envolvidos agora, certamente iriam se casar eventualmente. Kate concordou, mas, como Tanya, teve bom senso o suficiente para não falar a Irina. E Eleazar... Edward se perguntou sobre a opinião dele sobre o estranho espetáculo que era a relação a Carlisle e Esme. Por isso ele foi para a biblioteca para conhecer o ambiente, esperando ouvir algo ao mesmo tempo que sentia-se como um voyeur. Claro, Eleazar estava apenas lendo, pensando sobre o livro na frente dele...

_Edward,_ Eleazar pensou de repente. Edward se virou e tentou não parecer muito interessado na expressão do vampiro mais velho.

_É muito respeitoso de sua parte tentar dar a Carlisle e Esme privacidade, e talvez eu esteja errado em supor que há algo mais entre eles, mais do que deixam passar, mas todo esse segredo não pode ser realmente o que querem.__Não seria melhor se... eles fossem mais abertos sobre relacionamento deles?_

De alguma forma, Edward conseguiu não rir. Eleazar foi perceptivo, e a conclusão a que ele chegou – que Carlisle e Esme estavam tendo caso secreto – não era mais estranha que a verdade, mas ainda era difícil para Edward para imaginar os dois fazendo uma coisa dessas. Para começar, ambos eram intrinsecamente honestos, e depois havia o fato de que eles não sabiam que se amavam, manter silêncio seria a última coisa a ser feita.

–Eles não estão sendo discretos. – Edward disse baixinho. Conseguia ouvir Esme e os outros na escadaria no outro andar – Carlisle não sabe como ela se sente sobre ele, e Esme não sabe como ele se sente sobre ela. _Esse _é o problema.

Eleazar olhou espantado. _Eles não sabem?_ ele pensou.

–Não. – Edward disse, sorrindo tristemente – Que alguém possa ser tão obtuso _é_ um pouco chocante, mas é verdade. E é tão transparente para todos, mas as duas pessoas envolvidas, eu estou tentando não dizer nada que seja óbvio demais.

A mente de Eleazar ficou em branco por alguns segundos, e depois ele balançou a cabeça. _Bom, é muito gentil de sua parte guardar os segredos deles,_ ele pensou, _mas, honestamente, acho que se nenhum deles fizer algo, será melhor você acabar com essa infelicidade._

Edward sorriu quando o outro deixou a biblioteca com um livro interessante em mãos. O olhar no rosto de Esme quando Irina cumprimentou Carlisle o fez duvidar de que esperaria muito para que a verdade vir à tona.

–Eu vou manter isso em mente. – ele prometeu antes de dizer boa noite a Eleazar.


	19. Jogo

**Original Title:** _Eternity _(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry _(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer (não eu) é totalmente responsável por todas as maravilhas de "Twilight".

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_1942_: Jogo

PV Emmett

-Jogar uma moeda é a melhor forma de decidir – disse Edward.

-Por que não podemos escolher nossos próprios times? – soltou Rosalie, olhando Emmett sorridente. Ele preferia ficar no time de Rosalie também, mas se eles fariam algo em família, ajudaria se eles interagissem com os outros membros da família em lugar de falar apenas com um.

-Aqui, alguns centavos. – Carlisle falou, estendendo a mão cuja palma estava com moedas. Levou um segundo para todo mundo jogá-las para o alto e pegá-las. – Cara.

-Coroa. – falou Edward.

-Coroa. - disse Emmett.

-Cara. – Rosalie murmurou, a voz quase um rosnado.

Carlisle abriu a boca, provavelmente para sugerir par ou ímpar, mas Edward o interrompeu:

-Tudo bem, vocês batem primeiro. Eu vou ser o lançador.

-Vai sonhando. – Emmett falou, batendo levemente no braço do irmão – Você vai apanhar a bola. Você é mais rápido.

- Emmett – Rosalie rosnava – Eu não...

-Decidam quem bate primeiro. – Edward disse, puxando Emmett em direção a um morro antes de Rosalie começar a mostrar sinais de irritação. Normalmente Emmett ficaria do lado dela, mas ele tendeu a concordar com Edward nesse caso: Carlisle era da família, e embora a antipatia dela com relação a ele tenha diminuído um pouco, ela precisava parar de evitá-lo eventualmente, e aquela era a hora de ambos começarem.

-Ora, vocês vão se divertir. - Emmett sorriu, encorajando.

Rosalie revirou os olhos, mas se juntou a Carlisle no lugar do rebatedor sem fazer maiores comentários.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

-Vamos ver até quando isso vai durar.

-Ela disse que iria tentar. – Emmett falou – Rose consegue aguentar meia hora sem ficar chateada.

-Carlisle é muito mais paciente que eu. – Edward murmurou – Se eu fosse ele, ficaria cansado de ela me ignorar por tanto tempo. Mas ele nunca a pressiona em nada, principalmente porque ela não se dá ao trabalho de falar com ele.

Emmett deu de ombros, olhando para trás para apreciar a mulher, pensando na forma como ela estava vestida para jogar baseball, o cabelo dela solto e a camiseta apertada…

Edward se contorceu.

-Emmett, caramba, eu consigo ouvir você, lembra?

-Desculpa. – Emmett disse, rindo. – Vamos começar antes que ela mude de ideia.

Emmett lançou primeiro, embora muito gentil com a estimativa por causa de Esme, que estava apanhando os arremessos, o que a fez erguer as sobrancelhas.

-Nós só temos três bastões, tudo bem? – ela falou sorrindo diante da ridícula força do filho mais novo.

Emmett sorriu.

-Ora essa, isso foi um _strike!_

-Bola. – Esme disse, balançando a cabeça.

-Culpe o bastão, não a minha cara, por favor. – Carlisle disse, sorrindo e retornando ao lugar. Ele atingiu o próximo ponto do apanhador, e fez isso um segundo antes de Edward pegar a bola, o que o fez deslizar pelo gramado da clareira por vários metros de distância.

Rosalie sorria quando chegou a vez dela de bater.

-Não pegue leve comigo. – disse sombriamente.

Emmett deu uma risada.

-Ei, estou jogando pra ganhar. Não reclame quando eu tirar você da jogada.

Rosalie revirou os olhos, mas realmente perdeu os dois primeiros lances. Emmett atirou pela terceira vez, e em vez de deixar Esme apanhar, Rosalie bateu a bola com tanta força que o bastão quebrou. Edward foi correndo por entre as árvores, seguindo a trajetória da bola, mas Carlisle e Rosalie terminaram o percurso antes de ele atirar a bola de volta a Emmett.

-Dois a zero. – Esme gritou. Carlisle se preparou para bater, e desta vez Edward pegou a bola antes que ele chegasse primeiro, terminando o primeiro tempo de jogo.

-Eu vou arremessar. - Rosalie anunciou, e Emmett ficou feliz em ouvi-la positivamente satisfeita. Ela olhava Carlisle quando se falavam, e não o encarava seriamente como frequentamente acontecia. Esme estava certa em sugerir aquilo: baseball _era_ uma boa atividade em família.

-Tudo bem. – Carlisle falou e parecia satisfeito enquanto Emmett sentia o bom humor dela. Emmett ficou ao lado de Esme e Edward foi rebater, ela sorriu para ele, plenamente aliviada em quão longe as coisas tinham ido.

Os outros tempos passaram depressa. Edward marcou no segundo, e ninguém acertou até o quinto, quando Carlisle e Emmett fizeram um _home run_. Rosalie marcou novamente no sétimo, e depois Emmett e Edward no oitavo. No nono, o placar estava em quatro a quatro.

-É difícil ter que tomar cuidado para não quebrar o bastão. – Rosalie murmurou, arremessando a Emmett o último bastão. Ele destruiu dois no sétimo tempo. Rosalie e Carlisle marcaram um _home run_, e agora era apenas uma questão de fazer outros três, se Emmett e Edward aumentassem o placar. Emmett sorriu. Ele queria que Rose e Carlisle vencessem, já que, naquele momento, não parecia existir atrito entre os dois. Mas ele conhecia a mulher dele muito bem para perceber que se ele e Edward estragassem o jogo, ela saberia e ficaria chateada. Além disso, Emmett era tão competitivo quanto Rosalie, e ele queria ganhar.

Mas no final, Carlisle foi mais rápido que Emmett, que atingiu uma bola quando Edward estava na primeira base. Emmett ainda rebateu outra vez, e quando Carlisle apanhou a bola ele a acertou antes de Emmett chegar à primeira base, jogando imediatamente a Rosalie, que correu para a terceira fase para pegar Edward. Esme, que deixou a base principal para encobrir os corredores, anunciou que Edward estava hora quando Rosalie o tirou da terceira base.

-Bom jogo. – Carlisle falou magnânimo. Rosalie, claro, foi menos educada, no sentido que fez uma careta a Edward e a Emmett também – que a agarrou e beijou antes que ela pudesse começar a se gabar.

-Ei, o time perdedor recolhe as bases – Rosalie declarou, apontando em direção da segunda e da terceira.

Edward revirou os olhos.

-Tudo bem, mas o time vencedor deveria ficar com a tarefa de repor os bastes quebrados.

-Não, acho que isso é trabalho de vocês também. - Rosalie falou alegremente.

-Da próxima vez vamos trazer uns seis bastões, no mínimo. – Emmett gritou quando correu para a segunda base, já que Edward já estava rumando à primeira. Lançando um olhar a Rosalie, não era difícil de ficar admirado em quanto ela havia mudado nesse tempo que a conhecia. Quando ele a conheceu, ela era amarga, fechada e irritada. Especialmente com Carlisle.

Emmett simpatizava em como a esposa se sentia quando foi transformada em imortal, dado o que aconteceu antes de Carlisle encontrá-la. Era um jeito horrível de deixar uma vida e começar outra, e se ela não tivesse matado os homens que a mataram, ele mesmo teria feito isso tão logo soubesse o que acontecera. Entretanto, Emmett nunca foi capaz de relacionar muito bem a raiva dela por Carlisle. Afinal de contas, a morte dele foi bem diferente da dela.

Lembrou do urso correndo para cima dele, do sangue, e depois de outra coisa, Rosalie aparecendo, pegando-o nos braços e levando-o embora. Depois da dor da transformação quanto ela começou, e quando parou, Emmett abriu os olhos e encontrou Rosalie segurando a mão dele e Carlisle pronto para explicar toda a história sobre vampiros, o que para Emmett não foi um grande problema. Ele estava morrendo e uma linda garota o salvou? A menina linda garota segurava a mão dele e olhava-o como se… uau. Não, Emmett nunca tivera problemas com Carlisle transformando-o. Havia momentos que ele sentia falta da família humana, sentia falta do gosto da comida, de sair sob a luz do sol sem ter medo de o verem, mas ele nunca odiou o pai adotivo.

Naquele dia, Emmett ficou surpreso de ver Rosalie não tão irritada. Talvez estivesse feliz por ter vencido, o que tornava mais fácil para ela tolerá-lo, já que ela e Emmett tinham uma casa própria, mas qualquer que fosse a razão, Rosalie estava sorrindo para Carlisle – ele com um braço em torno de Esme enquanto esperavam junto aos pedaços de bastões quebrados por Edward e Emmett.

-Da próxima vez, vamos enterrá-los. – Emmett falou confidencialmente, dando um tapinha nas costas de Edward enquanto eles se dirigiam à base principal.

Edward sorriu.

-Tem razão. Mas estou feliz que eles tenham vencido desta vez.

-Eu também. – Emmett concordou, sorrindo para a esposa e para os pais. Antes de conhecê-los, nunca tinha imaginado uma família como os Cullens, ou um casal como Carlisle e Esme. Eles eram tão pacientes, tão gentis; era graças a eles que ele tinha um lar agora, um lugar para dividir com Rose, e uma família também.

Emmett sempre sorria quando via Esme olhando para Carlisle, tão feliz, tão orgulhosa dele, porque lembrava, toda hora, quanta sorte ele tinha em ter Rose olhando-o do mesmo jeito. Depois Rose se virou e sorriu, e Emmett sorriu de volta. Qualquer que fosse o placar, ele era um vencedor naquele dia, e em todos os outros também. Ele tinha mais do que poderia esperar, e isso, pensou, era o que significava ser um Cullen: ganhar quando você, pelos padrões mortais, já havia perdido.


	20. Tristeza

**Original Title:** _Eternity_(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry_(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Eu não tenho os direitos de _Twilight, _Stephenie Meyer é quem possui, o que é muito legal (para Stephenie Meyer).

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_1996_: Tristeza

PV de Carlisle

Era um dia frio para uma primavera, e embora a previsão ameaçasse neve, Alice tinha plena certeza de que o dia seria limpo. Ela e os outros foram para a escola, e Carlisle tirou o dia para ficar em casa com Esme. Afinal de contas, era um aniversário que ela sempre marcava no calendário – não o aniversário deles, mas _dele. _Do filho dela.

O primeiro ano tinha sido o pior, e naquela época, Carlisle não tinha certeza se ele se perdoaria algum dia por não pensar que dia era aquele, e não imaginar como ela reagiria. Havia transformado Esme apenas alguns dias depois da morte do filho, e quando a agonia da transformação passou, outra dor a dominou. Ainda bem que, como recém-criada, Esme foi capaz de se distanciar da dor, pelo menos na aparência. Carlisle viu quando ela tentou se convencer, como ele já tinha feito uma vez, que a vida mortal acabara, e que era hora de continuar em frente. E ela, em grande parte, conseguiu: o fato de a vida como vampira ser mais feliz e que a humana foi deixada de lado fez Esme naturalmente uma pessoa sorridente, e ficou feliz com a recém-encontrada família. Mas então, antes que primeiro aniversário dela como imortal acabasse, o outro aniversário chegou.

Carlisle chegou do trabalho naquela manhã para ver Edward procurando freneticamente por Esme. Ele tinha ido emprestar um livro dela, apenas para encontrar o quarto dela vazio, e juntos eles a procuraram, seguindo o cheiro dela rapidamente antes que a trilha desaparecesse. Era quase escuridão quando a encontraram, e nisso Edward silenciosamente sumiu na floresta e deixou Carlisle sozinho para conversar com ela.

Esme estava sentada na beira do precipício de onde tinha pulado um ano antes, os braços envolvendo as pernas, os olhos sem foco, olhando a distância sem realmente interesse.

-Esme? – ele sussurrou. Ela olhou para ele, e Carlisle suprimiu um tremor. Ela não estava chorando, mas a face estava contorcida de angústia, e naquele momento ele faria qualquer coisa para mudar aquela expressão. Ele percebeu, com um traço de surpresa ao pensar, que poderia ter transformado o filho dela. Se ele estivesse lá na hora, teria violado as regras e criado uma criança imortal (o que muito provavelmente traria a destruição a todos), apenas para livrá-la de sentir aquela perda, e todos os momentos que lembrasse depois.

-Nunca mais vou vê-lo. – ela falou simplesmente. E odiando-se por sentir a parte dele na dor dela, ele a abraçou, e então ela começou a chorar, soluçando contra o peito dele até bem depois da lua ficar no alto. Eles voltaram para casa, e no outro dia, Esme tinha voltado a ser ela mesma. Não como se fingisse que nada havia acontecido: na verdade ela estava pronta para continuar em frente, para deixar para trás a dor e viver como uma imortal sem arrependimentos ou tristeza, pelo menos até completar mais um ano da morte do filho.

Depois disso, Carlisle estava sempre consciente da data fatal, embora a dor de Esme nunca se materializasse da mesma forma de novo. Ela nunca mais voltou ao precipício, nunca mais evidenciou um desejo de retornar, mesmo depois de décadas, e podia falar sobre o filho dela, a morte dele, e o lugar onde ela quase morreu sem dor com um tom genuinamente indiferente, como se relatasse uma questão do cotidiano. Mas era diferente no dia da morte dele. Nesse dia, ela ficava sempre muito quieta, e nos primeiros anos, ela dizia a Carlisle e Edward que queria ficar sozinha.

Primeiro, Carlisle cumpriu o pedido de privacidade, mas eventualmente fazia o que Edward pensava: ele ignorava o que Esme dizia e ficava com ela em casa. A primeira vez que fez isso eles já estavam casados há alguns anos e, desde então, eles ficavam juntos todos os anos. Era estranho, porque no começo a presença dele não fazia ninguém feliz, mas ele viu, para o próprio alívio, que Esme parecia menos miserável, e ele mesmo ficava menos machucado que antes. Mas odiava vê-la sofrendo, odiava vê-la admitir silenciosamente a infelicidade, mas odiava mais ainda pensar que deixá-la sozinha a faria sofrer menos. Então ele ficava com ela enquanto o dia passava.

Falavam-se pouco nesses dias. Eles sentavam juntos, caçavam ou ele a ajudava com qualquer projeto em casa que ela estivesse desenvolvendo. Mas Carlisle sempre se perguntava o que ela estava pensando. Ele odiava pressioná-la, odiava invadir aquela feriada que aos poucos cicatrizava, porém sempre pensou em que como o filho dela viveria, se ela não tivesse pulado, e se ele nunca a encontrasse novamente. Ou talvez a encontrasse, viva e feliz, e depois o que poderia acontecer? Ele não poderia transformá-la, e ele não teria… como ele se sentia realmente com a morte do filho de Esme?

Sentia muito, claro, pela dor e perda do menininho que ela tinha batizado com o nome dele, mas não pôde ajudar na sucessão de eventos que culminaram com a tentativa de suicídio dela, o evento que facilitou ao egoísmo dele transformá-la. Ele a viu, a quis, e a transformou: foi tão simples, sem pensar, enquanto ela estava sofrendo com a perda… Carlisle retraiu quando pensou do que ele poderia ter feito, no que poderia ter tirado dela. Se realmente existisse uma vida após a morte para a própria espécie, então talvez ela visse o filho novamente. Mas Carlisle se conhecia bem para admitir que nunca quis perdê-la. Mesmo a eternidade não era suficiente ao lado dela. Essa era a magnitude da avareza no que envolvia Esme. Ele não desistiria dela, nem mesmo pelo menino, até que ele se perguntou: _ela já quis que eu a deixasse ir embora?_ Num ano, ele finalmente teve a resposta:

-Eu não culpo você, sabe disso. – ela falou calmamente.

A frase o pegou desprevenido, apesar da virada de pensamentos que havia nesses aniversários mais tristes. Estavam sentados na varanda da nova casa, observando o pôr-do-sol, e subitamente ela se virou e tomou o rosto dele entre as mãos, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo e queixo dele.

-Este é um dia ruim para você também. – ela sussurrou – Você pensou que eu queria morrer.

-Não exatamente. – ele tentou falar – Você... você queria ficar com ele...

-Eu quis que a dor passasse. – ela explicou – Foi por isso que eu pulei. Mas você sabe que não há um único dia, mesmo _hoje_, que não passe sem que eu fique feliz por ter me encontrado, sabia?

Carlisle sentiu-se imensamente bem melhor depois daquilo.

-Eu sei, porque também sinto o mesmo.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, e então Carlisle contou a Esme sobre algo que ele sempre pensou a respeito, mas nunca mencionou antes.

-Sabe, eu sempre sentirei muito por nunca tê-lo conhecido.

A voz de Esme quebrou, mas ela sorria enquanto falava, por um momento relembrando a alegria que precedeu a tristeza dela.

-Eu também. Você o teria amado muito.

Foi mais fácil depois daquilo. Agora, setenta e cinco anos depois daquele dia que o filho dela morreu, Carlisle sentava na cozinha e observava Esme falar alegremente sobre a vida dela como humana enquanto arrumava as novas cortinas. Para ambos, era um dia de relembrar o passado, de falar das famílias e amigos que a imortalidade os trouxe. Todas as coisas que ela perdeu tinham sido há anos e Esme podia relembrar com um sorriso a vida como humana, assim como Carlisle. Naquele ano, como em muitos anos antes, a dor era algo que não precisava ser consumida. Eles a aguentavam, e até mesmo gostavam do dia, enquanto estivessem juntos.

* * *

_Nota da tradutora_: mil desculpas pela demora :( Agora estou sem computador pessoal e bastante dependente de máquinas dos outros. Enquanto ele não volta da manutenção (ou compro outro, porque pra mim muitas vezes parece ser mais vantagem adquirir um novo do que mandar consertar), vou atualizar pelo menos uma vez por semana.

Achei triste o capítulo... mas que terminou daquela forma que muita gente (inclusive eu) gosta: com um sorriso no rosto. Que marido lindo é o Carlisle, recusando-se a sair do lado de Esme mesmo nesses dias de tristeza! E fico imaginando se ele teria mesmo coragem de transformar o menino e cuidado dele como se fosse o pai. Enfim... espero que tenham gostado!

Obrigada a quem comenta, mesmo com a história nessa dependência por um computador livre para ser traduzida... snif. Até semana que vem!


	21. Aula

**Original Title:** _Eternity___(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry___(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Eu não tenho os direitos de _Twilight._ Stephenie Meyer é quem possui. Você já sabia disso, mas precisava ser dito.

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_1922_: Aula.

PV Esme

A ideia ocorreu a ela quando ainda estavam no Canadá durante a lua de mel: o lago próximo de onde ficaram congelou, e um dia, durante uma caçada, Esme decidiu que queria aprender a nadar. Quando garota, ela tinha se banhado num riacho com as amigas durante o verão, mas a mãe de Esme a proibiu de ir além quando a água passou dos joelhos dela. Nadar era, a mãe declarou, ridículo e vulgar para as damas, além de muito perigoso. Mas agora a desaprovação dela estava longe de acontecer, e Esme queria tentar, agora que havia, sem dúvida, perigo algum ou mesmo a possibilidade de se afogar. Nunca esqueceu a história de Carlisle nadando até a França quando ele deixou a Inglaterra anos atrás, e o pensamento de nadar com o marido dela a fez sorrir.

Estavam casados há apenas alguns meses, e Esme continuava se maravilhando a cada dia que passava em como se contentavam um com o outro. Deixava Esme mais feliz que pudesse dizer que, além de estar muito apaixonada, ela e Carlisle tinham uma forte amizade. Nunca imaginou conhecer alguém com quem pudesse conversar tão abertamente, que aguardasse vê-la todos os dias quando chegasse em casa, que se deleitasse em fazer as coisas juntos. Mais ainda, Esme estava agradavelmente surpresa pelo entusiasmo dele com relação ao plano dela de aprender a nadar.

-Você não acha que é vulgar? – ela brincou.

Rindo, ele colocou um braço ao redor da cintura e o outro mexeu o cabelo dela para trás para trilhar beijos ao longo do pescoço dela.

-Eu acho você muito adorável. – disse ele simplesmente - E que nadar nada mais é que a exceção.

Esme sorriu e o abraçou.

-Eu acho que, por mais divertido que seja, devemos ir sozinhos na primeira vez.

Carlisle riu.

-Eu penso o mesmo.

Como Esme imaginava, Edward os encorajou a tentar a primeira aula de natação dela enquanto ele estivesse na escola. Já era difícil para ele tentar bloquear os pensamentos dos dois sob normais circunstâncias, envolvendo o uso de roupas mínimas era o limite da calma paciência de Edward.

-Tenha um bom dia. – Esme falou para ele quando ele saía de casa com os livros. _Estamos um pouco menos insuportáveis para você nos últimos dias, filho? _

Edward revirou os olhos.

-Um pouco sempre ajuda. Eu sei que estão fazendo um esforço para controlar os pensamentos de vocês, e eu aprecio isso. Embora desde cedo tenho ouvido mais do que gostaria sobre como _alguém_ fica sem camisa.

Esme estremeceu, e o embaraço logo se seguiu pela antecipação. _Certo. Desculpe. _

Edward sorriu simpaticamente.

-Não é como se quisesse que eu ouvisse. Talvez eu passe pela biblioteca depois da escola e chegue em casa um pouco mais tarde que o normal.

-Se estiver de volta por volta das cinco horas, podemos ir caçar antes de Carlisle ir trabalhar. – disse Esme. Ela sabia que faria mais sentido para Carlisle cobrir o turno da noite, dada a escassez de médicos humanos capazes de aguentar tais horas, mas ainda a chateava que o marido e o filho se vissem apenas por um ou duas horas por dia.

Edward sorriu fracamente com o pensamento.

-Mãe, não se preocupe. Eu vejo vocês à noite.

Esme o viu sair, acenando mesmo quando ele nem estava mais olhando. Não era algo que ela ou Carlisle gostavam de conversar, mas ambos se preocupavam às vezes que Edward os evitasse, Carlisle especialmente. As reticências ocasionais de Edward eram difíceis de prever, e embora passassem rápido e normalmente, Esme suspeitava que Edward lutava mais a respeito do que eles eram do que ele deixava mostrar.

Edward gostava e respeitava Carlisle, mas era difícil às vezes aceitar a escolha que foi feita por ele, e ter um relacionamento próximo com Carlisle apenas fez o ressentimento dele ser difícil de conhecer. Esme algumas vezes achava que era uma questão de tempo antes que as coisas explodissem para o filho e os mistos sentimentos dele a respeito da imortalidade. Como ela, Carlisle evitava, em grande parte, um confronto, e ele não queria pressioná-lo pedindo para que se abrisse. Mas talvez fosse mais fácil conversar com Edward a respeito do que o aborrecia se estivessem juntos. Talvez naquela noite fosse uma boa hora para abordar o assunto da infelicidade do rapaz.

Esme deu um suspiro, desejando que fossem capazes de ajudá-lo; e sorriu abruptamente quando ouviu o carro de Carlisle se aproximando. Quaisquer fossem as dificuldades reservadas a eles, hoje eles iriam se divertir. Correndo pela casa e saindo pela porta dos fundos, ela o encontrou ao lado da garagem.

-Bom dia. – ela falou, beijando-o tão logo ele saiu do carro.

-Está um lindo dia nublado até agora. – ele disse com um sorriso – Pronta para ir?

-Pronta. – disse ela, deslizando por ele. Eles se moviam num passo quase humano ao passarem pela lagoa nos fundos da propriedade, cuja mera presença nunca deixava de agradar Esme.

-O que foi? – Carlisle perguntou, tirando o casaco e erguendo as sobrancelhas quando a viu sorrindo.

-Nossa própria lagoa. – disse ela, balançando a cabeça afetuosamente. – Sua ávida vontade de comprar esta casa tem alguma coisa a ver com uma suspeita de eu querer aprender a nadar, ou você do nada começou a gostar de pescar?

-Eu não chamaria de suspeita, exatamente. – Carlisle sorriu quando ela estendeu o casaco dela sobre a mesma rocha em que o dele estava – Mas você evidenciou uma certa curiosidade por natação há alguns meses, e eu pensei que se nós vamos praticar, vamos apreciar certa privacidade.

Esme riu, beijando-o e tomando as mãos dele quando ele começou a tirar os suspensórios da roupa dele.

-E é março, e estamos em Oregon, então eu suponho que podemos atrair atenção indesejada do público. Hmm... Você se importa em ficar totalmente vestido enquanto me mostrar como fazer isso?

Carlisle parecia pasmo.

-Claro, querida. Importa-se se eu perguntar por quê?

Esme mordeu o lábio.

-Senão eu ficarei distraída. Eu vou querer aprender alguma coisa, mas não vai ter nada a ver com nadar.

Carlisle riu sombriamente e depois se afastou dela antes de entrar na água, parando apenas para tirar os sapatos e as meias.

-Vamos começar então. – disse ele – Antes que _eu _fique distraído demais para ser um professor eficiente.

Levou um tempo que Esme considerou surpreendentemente curto para ela, confiante, dar voltar na pequena lagoa.

-Vê? Já está natural. – Carlisle disse, facilmente acompanhando-a enquanto ela nadava.

-Apareça. – Esme intencionalmente jogou água no rosto dele – Sabe, isso é muito divertido, mas é difícil imaginar fazer isso confortavelmente se eu tiver que me preocupar em respirar.

Esme chiou e riu quando ele começou a jogar água nela também, mas depois de alguns minutos pararam, olhando um ao outro enquanto a água deslizava por eles. Era virtualmente impossível não olhar: as roupas de Carlisle estavam ensopadas a ponto de estarem transparentes, e Esme percebeu com um sorriso que o vestido dela estava num estado parecido.

-Sabe, o corpo humano é composto em grande parte de água. – Carlisle falou inesperadamente – Então é muito leve e flutua. Mas somos muito diferentes. Temos veneno, e ingerimos sangue, mas isso em termos de líquido. Isso significa que temos sorte em não nos cansarmos, já que gastamos mais energia que os humanos usam para flutuar.

Esme encarou, perguntando-se onde o pensamento levaria.

-É mesmo? E daí?

-Daí que... – Carlisle murmurou, subitamente diminuendo o espaço entre eles e enrolando os braços nela – Já que somos tão densos, eu me pergunto quão rápido afundamos. – ele a beijou, e ao mesmo tempo parou de balançar as pernas. Esme sentiu afundar na água, e parou de se movimentar também, e só depois de muito tempo eles emergiram.

-Bem... – disse Carlisle, entregando a ela o casaco quando finalmente saíram da água - Eu certamente adorei sua primeira aula de natação.

-Eu também. – Esme disse com uma risada ao colocar os sapatos. Quando ambos abotoaram os casacos, únicas peças que não foram destruídas, eles caminharam de voltar para casa. O braço de Carlisle estava nos ombros dela, e ela se encaixou nele, feliz por tê-lo perto mesmo quando não sentiam o frio do ar – Hoje aprendi a mexer os braços nos lados, a movimentar na água, e também aprendi que podemos ficar sem respirar infinitamente.


	22. Confiança

**Original Title:** _Eternity_(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry_(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Eu não tenho os direitos de _Twilight, _Stephenie Meyer é quem possui, o que é muito legal (para Stephenie Meyer).

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_1954_: Confiança

PV Jasper

Alice conseguia ver que ele estava um pouquinho irritado, no meio de uma casa impregnada de cheiros de outros vampiros, e como estavam na casa dos Cullens por uma hora mais ou menos, Alice sugeriu que Jasper fosse caçar com Carlisle.

-Enquanto vocês não estão aqui, Esme vai me mostrar o resto da casa. – ela falou entusiasmada.

-Mas você já sabe como ela é. – Esme falou, sorrindo para Alice. A personalidade de Esme vinha como um alívio para Jasper; os sentimentos dela eram transparentes, carregados de felicidade ao pensar em ter mais dois filhos, e ele não ficou preocupado em deixá-la sozinha com Alice. Mas e se os outros Cullens retornassem enquanto ele estava fora?

-Os outros não voltarão até a hora que vocês dois chegarem. – disse Alice, adivinhando o que o preocupava.

-Tudo bem. – Jasper falou, ainda sentindo-se um pouco inquieto; confiava em Alice, mas as visões dela, como sabia, só eram certas por causa das pessoas envolvidas.

-Voltaremos logo então. – Carlisle disse calmamente. Assim que colocaram os pés para fora, Jasper percebeu que não estaria tão confortável deixando Alice sozinha com Carlisle como estava deixando-a com Esme. O médico (Jasper riu quando Alice contou o que ele era) certamente não parecia perigoso, e os pensamentos dele eram perfeitamente benignos. Mas na experiência de Jasper, quanto mais velho o vampiro, maior o potencial de perigo. Não havia cicatrizes em Carlisle que Jasper pudesse ver, embora uma camisa de mangas longas pudesse esconder muito. Pelo que Alice contou, Carlisle tinha pelo menos duzentos e cinqüenta anos. Talvez ele não tivesse chegado a essa idade através de lutas como aconteceu com Jasper, mas nenhum imortal chegava ao terceiro século de vida sem dispor de considerável resistência, percepção e inteligência.

-Você perdeu seu sotaque. – Carlisle falou gentilmente – Mas você viveu no sul por muito tempo. Deve ser difícil se ajustar a esta nova vida.

-Sim. – Jasper disse enquanto se moviam pela floresta – Sem Alice... bem, antes de eu encontrá-la, era muito mais difícil.

-É fascinante que tenha chegado tão longe em tão pouco tempo. – Carlisle disse, e Jasper pôde sentir que ele estava genuinamente impressionado – Eu sei que já mencionei antes, mas indivíduos como você e Alice são raros em nossa espécie.

Só depois o cheiro de um cervo veio na direção deles trazido pelo vento. Ambos correram, e em poucos minutos Jasper estava limpando o sangue da manga da jaqueta. Alice havia dado de presente para ele; preto, percebeu rápido, escondia traços de sangue muito bem. Olhando Carlisle, Jasper viu que a camisa dele ainda estava impecável. Obviamente, séculos de experiência com este tipo de caça fizeram-lhe bem. Alice era muito mais limpa quando caçava, e Jasper esperava que depois de alguns meses de prática ele parasse de fazer tanta sujeita com as matanças.

-Pronto para voltar? – Carlisle perguntou.

Jasper assentiu. Não gostava de admitir, mas apesar do entusiasmo de Alice, ele não estava tão contente com a ideia de viver sob o mesmo teto com tantos outros imortais. O comportamento de Carlisle era enigmático, quase um problema também: vampiros geralmente não aceitavam mudanças em circunstâncias tão prontamente. Ainda que Carlisle e Esme aceitassem, quase sem murmúrios, duas novas adições na família. Esme era jovem, aceitar facilmente a situação era um pouco mais explicável, mas Carlisle era mais velho, e presumidamente difícil. Por que ele não ficou mais ressabiado convidando estranhos para dentro de casa?

-Você e Esme… foram muito gentis em nos aceitar tão repentinamente. – Jasper disse com cautela enquanto voltavam.

-Ficou surpreso? – Carlisle riu – Eu ficaria também, se fosse há algumas décadas. Mas Esme… - ele olhou significativamente a Jasper – Bem, encontrá-la me transformou completamente. E ela confia em vocês dois.

-E é o bastante para você confiar em nós também? – Jasper estava incrédulo. Assustava-o que Carlisle se sentisse sinceramente daquele jeito.

-Você confia em Alice. – Carlisle falou calmamente – Foi o bastante para você chegar até aqui.

-Oh. – Jasper murmurou – Verdade.

Carlisle riu.

-Acho que a esse respeito já nos entendemos perfeitamente, Jasper.

Jasper assentiu.

-Há alguns anos, eu não seria capaz de me imaginar casado. – falou subitamente. Era estranho admitir a um estranho próximo, mas Carlisle tinha razão: ambos se entendiam, pelo menos nesse ponto de encontrar mulheres que transformaram a vida deles, e nunca me importaria de confiar em alguém tão explicitamente. Mas era certamente... uma bem-vinda mudança, por assim dizer.

Carlisle sorriu tristemente – os pensamentos dele eram solidários, perguntando-se como deve ter sido sobreviver no sul por tantos anos. Jasper sabia que as cicatrizes dele eram visíveis, e ainda assim Carlisle não se mostrou alarmado, nem mostrou qualquer sinal de que as notou. Estranho ser capaz de relaxar na presença de alguém, e mais estranho ainda que alguém além de Alice relaxasse na presença dele.

-Estou feliz que estejam aqui, Jasper. – Carlisle disse finalmente. O passo dele diminuiu, e ele parou a alguns metros da casa. Jasper congelou de repente: o cheiro de outros imortais perto da porta da frente o fez com que assumisse a postura defensiva imediatamente.

-Os outros estão em casa. – Carlisle explicou calmamente – Pronto para conhecê-los?

Jasper endireitou o corpo lentamente.

-… Eu acho. – falou, consciente do fato de que soou tão relutante quanto se sentia.

Carlisle sorriu encorajando antes de ir cumprimentar os outros filhos. Jasper o seguiu lentamente – nenhum dos três perto da porta estava entusiasmado em sentir o cheiro de um vampiro desconhecido na varanda da casa deles.

-Edward, Rosalie, Emmett. – Carlisle gritou. Os três se viraram ao som da voz dele; estavam tensos, perguntando-se a respeito de quem seriam os estranhos visitantes, e Jasper rapidamente tentou injetar um pouco da calma de Carlisle no momento.

-Carlisle – Edward disse, observando incerto Jasper – Estávamos esperando visitas?

-Nem tanto, podemos dizer que eles estavam nos esperando. – Carlisle disse, indicando Jasper com a cabeça. O outro mantinha a postura relaxada, pelo menos, mas não estava pronto para se aproximar do grupo ainda.

Os olhos de Rosalie se estreitaram ao encará-lo.

-Como é?

-Este aqui é Jasper. – Carlisle explicou – Ele e a mulher dele, Alice...

-Oi, Edward! – Alice gritou, atravessando a porta da frente – Prazer em conhecê-lo! Você não era muito ligado ao seu quarto, né?

Jasper suspirou afetuosamente. Sim, Alice era a razão para estar ali agora, rodeado de vampiros desconhecidos e bebendo o sangue de um cervo. Era uma cena que nunca havia imaginado antes de encontrá-la. Confiava em Alice completamente, e era surpresa perceber que estava começando a confiar nos Cullens também. Estava contente consigo mesmo. Uma parte dele ainda ligada a décadas de lutas estava meio horrorizada, e ele estava feliz também, feliz o bastante para se juntar aos outros dentro de casa para que Alice pudesse mostrar o novo quarto deles.

* * *

_Nota da tradutora: _oi, gente... desculpe o lapso pela semana passada... Agora está mais tranquilo porque eu tenho computador novo :D Só que tive que fazer backup de muita coisa que já postei e outras que traduzi e não publiquei, como os capítulos dessa história :(

Bem, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo fofo :) Se puderem deixar comentário, eu agradeceria!

_Analoguec/Shampoo_


	23. Segurança

**Original Title:** _Eternity_(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry_(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer (não eu) é a criadora de "Twilight."

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_1964_: Segurança

PV Alice

Estava ela sentada na poltrona, vendo tevê com Jasper, quando ela viu: Carlisle e Esme iriam a Salem ver uma peça, e ela conseguia vê-los do lado de fora do teatro durante o intervalo. Foi quando Esme respirou fundo, apreciando o cheiro do ar frio da noite. Então ela sentiu o cheiro de um garoto, que estava perto da porta, caminhando entre os pais. Ele escorregou, e antes que pudessem segurá-lo e ele machucasse o joelho, o cheiro de sangue ficou tentador demais para resistir. Antes que Carlisle pudesse perceber, ela já tinha pulado na garganta dele, o sangue dele se espalhou pela calçada, e Esme...

-Alice? – Jasper falou abruptamente. Ela percebeu que estava sentada ereta, congelada no lugar, horrorizada.

-Precisamos ir. – ela sussurrou – Agora.

-Vamos alcançá-los a tempo? – Jasper disse suavemente. Ele mal falava desde que entraram no carro e começaram a dirigir. O caminho inteiro até Salem Alice ficou sentada ereta, dizendo a si repetidas vezes _não chegaremos tarde demais, não chegaremos tarde demais, não chegaremos tarde demais._ Mas quando Jasper perguntou diretamente, ela decidiu contar a verdade.

-Eu não sei. – ela sussurrou.

Como Jasper não tinha escrúpulos em ultrapassar o limite de velocidade, eles alcançaram o centro da cidade e estacionaram ao lado da entrada do teatro mais rápido que qualquer outra pessoa dentro da lei poderia imaginar.

-Espere aqui! – Alice gritou, saltando para fora do carro e correndo até a entrada do prédio. Estava quase na hora do intervalo, e Alice tinha medo de não conseguir alcançá-los, que eles já estivessem do lado de fora...

Mas não, lá estavam eles, ainda no meio do lobby, quase para saírem por entre as portas duplas que guiavam para fora do teatro. Desviando-se de humanos assustados, Alice apressou-se e passou por outras portas até parar em frente a Esme justo quando Carlisle estava abrindo a porta para ela. Ambos pareciam assustados, o que divertiu Alice agora que ela podia poupar um pânico desnecessário.

-Oi. – ela disse calmamente – Vamos sair do caminho da porta, certo?

Ambos ficaram confusos, mas a seguiram imediatamente e sem comentários – Carlisle e Esme confiavam nas visões dela implicitamente, e sabiam que ela não estaria ali se não fosse algo sério. Alice os guiou pelo lobby, ainda fútil com certo alívio por perceber que não estava vestida adequadamente, usando apenas jeans e uma camisa. Carlisle e Esme estavam bem vestidos, assim como todo mundo no local.

-Eu tive que chegar a uma missão de resgate vestida inapropriadamente. – Alice disse, balançando a cabeça ao abrir a porta corta-fogo que guiava ao beco onde Jasper havia estacionado. À distância, Alice pôde ouvir o som de pessoas correndo. Então ela identificou duas sombras de homens correndo pela ruela, cheirando a suor e outros fluídos corporais.

-Eles queriam roubar o carro. – Jasper explicou quando todos subiram no veículo – Eu os fiz entender que isso seria uma péssima ideia.

-Do que você está nos resgatando? – Esme perguntou. Ela e Carlisle estavam no banco de trás, ambos encarando Alice, que se perguntava o que deveria dizer. A verdade era… desagradável, para amenizar, e num instante, Alice viu que o melhor seria se a explicação fosse vaga.

-Uma coisa ruim ia acontecer. – falou simplesmente – Mas agora não vai mais.

Esme relaxou contra o assento e Carlisle enrolou os braços nela. Conseguiam adivinhar o que "uma coisa ruim" significava – queria dizer um erro, algo que não poderia se retificado, e embora Alice observasse com cuidado a família (esperando que não fosse muito intrometida), algumas vezes ela não conseguia ver as coisas a tempo de pará-las. Mas naquela noite havia conseguido.

-Obrigado, Alice. – Carlisle disse suavemente – Você também, Jasper. Como vocês chegaram tão rápido aqui?

Alice sorriu suavemente – sabia que, sem o auxílio das habilidades de Edward, que Carlisle não estava presumindo queria cometeria o deslize, ele ou Esme.

-É melhor eu não contar, pai. – Jasper falou descontraído – Senão você vai arrancar de mim as chaves do carro.

Jasper raramente fazia piadas, mas fazendo agora, combinou com o súbito ar de tranquilidade que ele emitiu para ajudar todo mundo a relaxar. Alice sorriu e pegou a mão dele. Aquele era um dos muitos motivos pelos quais ela ficou feliz de encontrar os Cullens, o mais básico deles era que agora eles eram uma família. Carlisle e Esme faziam de tudo para deixar os filhos em segurança, e quando alguém cometia um erro, eles ajudavam a parte em questão a superar e a se perdoar. Alice fazia também de tudo para manter os irmãos em segurança, e ficou aliviada além da medida de ter salvado a mãe naquela noite da agonia que ela teria passado.

Jasper os levou ao quarteirão onde o carro dos pais estava estacionado, e lá se separaram, Carlisle e Esme ainda agradecendo aos dois. Ao verem os dois irem embora (pensamentos sobre retornar para a segunda metade da peça completamente esquecidos), Alice sentiu uma pontada de tristeza: algum dia eles ficariam seguros de todos os desastres potenciais como aquele que ela conseguiu afastar naquela noite?

-Vamos para casa ou curtir a noite na cidade? – Jasper murmurou alguns quarteirões antes de eles pegarem a rodovia.

-Uma noite _pela_ cidade ou uma noite_ na_ cidade? – Alice perguntou brincando. Ela sabia que ele não estava falando aquilo para que eles pudessem fazer piadas semânticas a respeito, mas ainda assim ela queria ouvi-lo dizer.

-Na cidade. – ele disse – Eu acho que vi um hotel no final deste quarteirão.

-E acho que vi isso no nosso futuro. – ela disse, deslizando no assento para encostar-se ao ombro dele. Ele riu, depois acelerou. Alice sorriu: Carlisle e Esme, tinha visto, estavam para ter uma conversa parecida no outro lado da cidade. Todos os quatro iriam se divertir à noite na cidade, embora ainda um pouco abalados com o que ia acontecer. Mas estavam em segurança, pelo menos naquela noite, e era o bastante por hora.

* * *

_Nota da Tradutora: _capítulo curtinho e fofo... de novo com o pov da Alice. Adoro essa moça :D

Espero que gostem também e possam comentar!


	24. Juventude

**Original Title:** _Eternity_(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry_(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer (não eu) é a criadora de "Twilight."

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_2006_: Juventude

PV Renée

Com uma taça de vinho numa mão e um lencinho Kleenex na outra, Renée observava Bella dançar com Edward. Ela nunca, nunca a imaginou fazer aquilo tão cedo, embora sempre se perguntasse como o casamento de Bella seria, com que tipo de cara ela iria se casar. Mas tão logo ela conheceu Edward Cullen e tendo visto o jeito como ele era com a filha, ela meio que viu isso acontecer. Ele era um jovem sério, maduro e pés no chão – definitivamente farinha do mesmo saco que Bella – e apesar de vários meses que ficaram separados no Ensino Médio, Renée soube imediatamente, quando Bella hesitantemente abordou o assunto do casamento entre os dois, que eles realmente nunca haviam deixado de se amar.

Quando tinha dezoito anos, o entendimento de Renée sobre o amor fez com que se casasse com Charlie. Embora nunca se arrependesse do resultado do casamento, era feliz em pensar que Bella era, aos dezoito anos, a pessoa mais sensível que já conhecera. Estava apaixonada, praticamente brilhando de felicidade, e enquanto Renée a observava dançar com Edward, a única imperfeição do momento era a própria exasperação dela pelo fato de não conseguir parar de chorar.

Renée suspirou e enxugou os olhos de novo – Phil até saiu para procurar uma nova caixa de lenços. Tomando um gole do vinho, ela pensou a respeito de quão linda a cerimônia havia sido, quão adorável a casa dos Cullens era, e quão animados a nova família de Bella estava. Planejar o casamento com Esme e Alice tinha sido divertido e tranquilo; soube na hora que as viu que elas estavam muito entusiasmadas para Bella se unir à nova família. E agora, vendo Carlisle e Esme dançando lentamente a alguns metros de Edward e Bella, Renée viu mais claramente que antes quão jovens os dois eram. Quase não acreditou que eles já estivessem na casa dos trinta, mas, realmente, que pessoa acima de vinte e um mentiria sobre a própria idade para parecer mais velho? Mesmo que tivessem a idade que diziam ter, Renée imaginou que eles devem ter casado tão jovens quanto Bella e Edward casaram.

O pensamento a fez sorrir enquanto observava Charlie desajeitadamente pegara mão de Bella antes de Edward ir dançar com Esme. Carlisle obviamente a observava, e ficou ao lado de Renée enquanto observava os dois casais, um desajeitado, o outro gracioso.

-Os dois dançam com o pé esquerdo. - Renée fungou, indicando Bella e Charlie com a cabeça. Se fosse Carlisle, ela riria da estranha mulher tentando manter uma conversa apesar da presença contínua de lágrimas rolando pelo rosto. Ele riu, de um jeito gentil, e até tirou um belíssimo lenço do bolso para oferecer a ela. Renée negou com a cabeça, agradecida e entretida: era como um gesto educado de outro século.

-E Edward e Esme… - Renée mexeu a cabeça de novo. Eles se moviam tão graciosamente, tão perfeitos juntos que Renée teve certeza de que tiveram aulas. -… eles parecem tão felizes. – finalmente disse.

-Sinceramente, eu não sei quem está mais feliz. – Carlisle disse, sorrindo positivamente para a esposa e para o filho – Bella tem sido muito boa para Edward. A primeira vez que ele a levou para casa para nos conhecer, Esme ficou nas nuvens por vê-los tão felizes.

Renée deu uma olhada nos outros Cullens. Rosalie e Emmett junto com Alice e Jasper estavam dançando também.

-Estou feliz. Sabe, parece que vocês terão mais alguns casamentos em mãos daqui a pouco. – disse ela.

Carlisle sorriu.

-Acho que tem razão.

Renée o observava.

-Você e Esme deveriam ter a idade deles quando se casaram. – ela falou, esperando que não soasse tão curiosa quanto se sentia.

-Na verdade, eu tinha vinte e três – Carlisle riu – E Esme era um pouco mais velha.

Renée balançou a cabeça, maravilhada.

-Vocês parecem mais jovens que isso. É difícil de acreditar que só tenho alguns anos a mais. Só alguns. – ela emendou rapidamente, e Carlisle riu. Ele não comentou a diferença de idade entre ela e Phil, o que era um alívio. Geralmente as pessoas faziam, o que era exasperador. Se havia uma coisa que Renée aprendeu entre do primeiro e do segundo casamentos era que a idade era uma parte (geralmente menor) da compatibilidade.

-Sabe, Bella achava que eu não aprovaria isto. – Renée disse, feliz pelas lágrimas pararem finalmente por um momento – Mas eu falei que minhas experiências foram completamente diferentes do que a dela seria. Acho ainda que me preocupei um pouco de não parecer apoiar tanto quanto você e Esme apoiam seus filhos. Sinceramente, não consigo imaginar como vocês conseguiram criar cinco filhos tão bem. Bella foi a filha menos difícil do mundo para criar, mas ainda sinto que poderia ter feito um trabalho melhor. – ah, que ótimo, ela estava chorando de novo...

-Todo mundo se sente assim. – Carlisle disse gentilmente – Essa é a melhor e a pior forma de refletir a respeito de ser um pai, acho. Você tem que compensar ao longo disso, e com alguma sorte, reparar ao mesmo tempo.

Renée concordou. Era meio estranho, ter esse tipo de conversa com alguém que parecia ser tão novo como Carlisle. Ele obviamente sabia do que estava falando, mas não se saberia apenas de olhar para ele, visto que a aparência sugeria que era apenas um pouco mais velho quando adotou os filhos. Os olhos dele estavam em Esme e Edward, sorrindo enquanto os via dançar. Renée sorriu a Phil, que retornou com uma caixa de lenços em mãos.

-Tentando saber mais a respeito dos novos parentes de novo? – ele sussurrou.

-Carlisle disse que ele tinha _vinte e três _quando os dois casaram. – ela sussurrou de volta – E que Esme é mais velha que ele!

Phil assoviou suavemente.

-Maldição, ele tem o quê, vinte e cinco agora? Espero que eu esteja bem preservado quando tiver a idade dele.

-E Esme e eu devemos ter a mesma idade. – Renée disse, balançando a cabeça – Uau, isso é... um pensamento meio deprimente.

-Você parece bem para a sua idade. – Phil murmurou, e Renée deu uma risada quando ele a puxou para a pista de dança. Carlisle já tinha voltado a dançar com Esme, e Bella estava com Edward de novo, parecendo eufórica. Era certamente maravilhoso ser jovem e estar apaixonado, e olhando para Phil, Renée refletiu que romance era algo para desfrutar em qualquer idade.

* * *

_Nota da tradutora: _Oi, gente! Alguns perguntaram por que eu não estou mais atualizando todos os dias. Bem, a verdade é que eu quase não recebo comentários, e isso me desestimula um pouquinho. Eu sei que pouquíssimos leem Carlisle/Esme, mas logo no começo eu recebi pelo menos dois reviews, hoje não recebo nenhum mais... Eu só posto uma vez por semana agora, sem atraso, apesar da falta de comentários. Não se preocupem, pode ser lento, mas eu não vou abandonar :)

Como sempre, peço que comentem sobre a Renée chorona no casamento da filha tentando descobrir a idade de Carlisle e Esme :) Espero que tenham gostado!


	25. Constância

**Original Title:** _Eternity_(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry_(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer é a criadora de Twilight, o que vem a seguir é puramente para fins de diversão, e DÁ PRA ACREDITAR QUE SÓ TEMOS MAIS 36 DIAS ATÉ NEW MOON?

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_2007:_ Constância

PV Jacob

Estava sentado no chão da sala de estar dos Cullens há quase duas horas, com meia dúzia de folhas de caderno diante de mim, antes de finalmente desistir de desgosto e atirar meu livro de álgebra pela sala. De longe, a parte mais difícil de voltar para a escola (agora que não havia vampiros sedentos por sangue tentando nos matar) é Álgebra II. Matemática não costumava me incomodar, mas agora vejo isso como um instrumento de tortura. E não ajudava em nada que Nessie, que tem, oh, vejamos, nem _um _ano de idade, conseguisse entender direito essa porcaria. E ela não faz meu dever de casa – ela diz que, se fizesse, eu não _aprenderia _nada. Certo, estou aprendendo muito agora. Estou aprendendo uma bosta que nunca vou precisar usar de novo depois de me formar. Estou aprendendo que Álgebra II é um pé no saco. E estou aprendendo que vampiros, como regra geral, são totalmente indiferentes ao meu sofrimento.

"Ôôô… o livro grandão machucou o cérebro do cachorrinho?" Rosalie provocou com um sorriso. Ela e Alice chegaram pela porta da frente carregando centenas de sacolas de compras; honestamente, Emmett poderia ser canonizado só por viver com Rosalie.

"Enquanto vocês estavam fora, eu subi, abri seu closet e mordi todos os seus sapatos," disse eu, ligando a tevê. Imaginei que merecia um pouco de televisão se eu tivesse que aguentar mais três semanas de escola antes do verão enquanto outras pessoas se divertiam. Conseguia ouvir Jasper e Emmett do lado de fora jogando futebol americano, embora estivesse chuviscando, e Edward, Bella e Nessie saíram para caçar juntos, deixando-me sozinho com meu dever de casar. Agora eu ia ter que escutar Alice e Rosalie tendo um show privado de moda no quarto de Alice. Pelo menos a tevê deve abafá-las…

Em resposta à minha ameaça dos sapatos, Rosalie disse algo previsivelmente cruel e rebolou até as escadas, com Alice a seguindo.

"Desse jeito, você não vai terminar seu trabalho," ela gritou alegremente. Alice não consegue ter visões quando estou por perto, mas eu sabia que não significava que ela estava errada neste caso. Suspirando, levantei para pegar meu livro, apenas para ver que Esme já o tinha feito.

"Quer uma ajuda?" ela perguntou. "Vamos, acabei de guardar as compras. Enquanto faz o seu trabalho, farei algo para você comer."

Sorri. "Finalmente, um pouco de simpatia. Até agora todo mundo ignorou minha dor em relação à matemática."

"Bem, eles todos tiveram Álgebra II mais vezes do que conseguem lembrar," Esme disse, rindo. "Se ajudar, acho que eles quase invejam você pela novidade da experiência."

Bufei ao sentar à mesa da cozinha. "Certo, inveja de mim e do meu dever de matemática. Isso não é nem um pouco doido."

Esme riu de novo e começou a fazer molho de espaguete do zero. Enquanto ela trabalhava, eu lia as questões em voz alta e, tendo uma assustadora perfeita memória de vampiro, ela era capaz de me dizer onde eu estava errado ou como eu poderia corrigir o erro. Logo a cozinha tinha um cheiro delicioso. Não me ajudava em nada a me concentrar, e era bom – cá entre nós, Billy e eu nunca conseguimos fazer nada além de descongelar uma pizza.

Uma hora depois, meu dever estava realmente, maravilhosamente, terminado, e eu tinha comido duas porções de espaguete cheias de molho. Leah ainda me entristece por isso de vez em quando, mas Seth, e até Quil e Embry concordaram mais de uma vez que quanto mais se passa tempo na casa dos Cullens, menos o cheiro deles incomoda. Agora eu podia sentar a alguns metros de Esme enquanto ela olhava meu dever, e não apenas aguentar o cheiro dela como também apreciar o aroma de biscoitos de chocolate assando no forno.

"Biscoitos também?" Bella disse – ela, Edward e Nessie passaram pela porta com aquela maldita discrição de sanguessugas. Quando não estou em forma de lobo, sempre me incomoda a audição ruim dos humanos. "Você está mimando-o, Esme"

Esme sorriu. "E você sabe que eu gosto de cozinhar. Além disso, eu pedi a Nessie que testasse algo antes de vocês três irem jantar na casa de Charlie."

Nessie sorriu, mas eu pude ver que ela não estava realmente ansiosa pela parte da comida na casa do avô dela. "Comida humana de novo, vovó?"

"Biscoitos de chocolate desta vez," Esme disse. "Uma nova receita, eu acho que você vai gostar. Aqui, Jacob, fiz uma porção separada para você."

Curioso, eu peguei uma dos biscoitos que Esme retirou do papel manteiga e colocou em cima da prateleira para esfriar. Ela estava usando uma espátula, o que me fez sorrir – digo, é mais limpo desse jeito, mas não é como se ela fosse se queimar se pegasse as coisas com as próprias mãos.

Edward riu, e me virei para olhá-lo enquanto enfiava um biscoito na boca. "Ei, caia fora do meu cérebro, por favor", disse, mas com o biscoito, soou meio abafado.

"Desculpe," Edward disse, sorrindo enquanto Nessie mordia um pedaço experimental do próprio biscoito. Depois, para a surpresa de todos, exceto talvez para Esme, o rosto de Nessie ficou iluminado.

"Uau, isso aqui tá bom demais!" ela disse, comendo o resto do biscoito e pegando outro.

"Apenas mais um, e depois só mais tarde," Bella disse gentilmente, parecendo agradavelmente surpresa. "Esme, o que tem nesses?"

"Sangue," Esme disse calmamente. "Somente um copo. Usei metade sangue, metade leite."

Edward começou a rir, obviamente ouvindo a horrível guinada nos meus pensamentos.

Esme se virou, e deve ter percebido que eu estava querendo cuspir tudo, porque ela disse rapidamente, "Jacob, não se preocupe. Havia uma razão para eu fazer duas porções – os seus biscoitos estão sem sangue."

"Oh," disse, aliviado por não me sentir mais vontade de vomitar. "Falando sério, _eca._"

"O quê?" Nessie disse. "Eles têm um gosto ótimo."

"Diz o tipo de criança que adora um pouco de sangue," eu falei, desarrumando o cabelo dela de leve. Nessie mostrou os dentes dela para mim, mas depois sorriu e terminou o biscoito.

"Está cheia?" Bella perguntou.

"Sim," Nessie disse. "Estou pronto para fingir comer o jantar agora."

"Voltaremos por volta das nove ou dez horas, então," Edward disse, e os três saíram de novo, parando apenas para que Bella subisse correndo e emprestasse uma escova de Alice: Charlie iria se perguntar por que o cabelo de Nessie estava cheio de folhas se ela não se limpasse antes. O chefe Swan sabe que há alguma coisa estranha com a neta dele, mas ele tenta não pensar a respeito, o que eu acho uma estratégia muito boa. Já é ruim que ela cresça tão rápido, com ele mal podendo notar, mas se ele soubesse que ela e os parentes dela saíam regularmente por entre as florestas para beber sangue, ele teria dificuldades para lidar com todo o "mistério das criaturas sobrenaturais" que acontece entre nós.

"Como está a nova casa agora?" perguntei quando eles saíram. "Você adicionou outro andar desde a última vez que perguntei?"

"Acho que três serão suficientes," Esme falou pacientemente, embora pela expressão dela a ideia de uma casa com quatro andares fosse algo que quisesse explorar.

"Só estou dizendo que você deveria considerar algo muito grande em vez de muito pequeno," falei seriamente. "Só o closet de Alice provavelmente precisaria de um andar inteiro."

Esme riu – eu estava apenas exagerando. Sinceramente, estava meio que ridiculamente curioso sobre a nova casa, mas Esme não parece se cansar das minhas perguntas. Pelo design que estava fazendo, teria pelo menos um quarto para todos sob um mesmo teto, mas havia também o número de casas individuais construídas perto da casa principal dos Cullens, para que todos tivessem um espaço: Edward, Bella e Nessie teriam uma casa, Rosalie e Emmett teriam uma casa, e Alice e Jasper teriam uma casa. Aparentemente eu terei uma também, que seria grande o bastante para a matilha se eles quisessem visitar ou mesmo ficar mais tempo. Meu quarto na casa de Billy mal dava para minha cama, então digamos que fiquei meio assustado quando ouvi que Esme estava planejando uma _casa_ para mim.

"Bem, na verdade, estou pensando em adicionar uma piscina dentro da casa," Esme falou pensativa. "É meio extravagante—"

"O quê, esta casa não é?" perguntei.

"Mas," Esme disse, ignorando-me, "vamos ficar mais perto da civilização que antes, então estou ansiosa para fazer o interior da casa o mais agradável possível. Aqui nós podemos nadar no rio, correr até o Canadá sempre que quisermos, e fazer basicamente o que gostamos do lado de fora, quando o tempo permite, sem ter que se preocupar com nada. Não vai ser assim tão fácil, vivendo tão perto de Dartmouth."

Não comentei a localização da casa. Nenhum de nós queria se mudar, mas era meio que mais inseguro ficar em Forks. Carlisle parecia jovem demais para ser da idade que dizia; a matinha de Sam, embora amigável, não gostava muito da presença contínua de vampiro na vizinhança; e embora eu não gostasse de pensar a respeito, Nessie era meio que um imã para perigo. Desde que conseguimos convencer os Volturi a não nos matarem ano passado, Carlisle tinha certeza de que novidades sobre a existência de meio-imortais estavam se espalhando, e nem todo mundo ficaria feliz com isso. Bella e eu concordamos que não gostávamos da ideia de deixar nossos pais – embora a proteção de Sam fosse garantida – quando estamos por perto, eles eram os que menos precisavam de proteção.

Nessa hora, Alice saltitou pela cozinha. "Acabei de ligar para Carlisle avisando para ele chegar cedo hoje," disse ela. "Não contei antes, mas Huilen e Nahuel estão chegando para visitar."

Pulei da minha cadeira como se tivesse levado um choque. Esme, que era a pessoa mais paciente do mundo, suspirou, exasperada pela minha (na opinião dela) exagerada reação. "Jacob…" ela falou me acalmando.

"Qual diabos é o problema dessa coisa em avisar antes quando ele decide passar por aqui?" eu questionei. Eu realmente não, não gostava mesmo desse Nahuel – aparentemente ele está tentando descobrir mais no quê os meio-imortais eram diferentes dos vampiros – pelo menos, essa é a desculpa dele para ficar perto dos Cullens. Certo, como se ele não tivesse tido cento e cinquenta _anos_ para descobrir sozinho. Não que ele gostasse de ver Nessie. Claro. Oh, e eu _adoro _mesmo ter sanguessugas nômades a alguns metros da minha casa.

"Talvez o cachorrinho deva ir lá fora marcar o território com a urina, só por segurança," Rosalie disse, juntando-se a nós na cozinha. Meu Deus, tomem cuidado com meu ataque de raiva.

"Rose," Esme disse avisando. "Jacob, sente-se e se acalme."

"Ficarei lá fora," falei rapidamente.

Alice sorriu numa desculpa. Eu tive a impressão que ela não disse nada antes porque percebeu que eu ficaria com raiva. Talvez nem fosse uma visão mesmo, já que sou previsível.

* * *

Eu me transformei assim que passei pela porta da frente, destruindo outra camiseta e minhas calças, mas... bem. Pelo menos parou de chover. Eu não aguentava mais esperar para me transformar – sei que eles salvaram nosso pescoço ano passado, sei que os Cullens nos consideram como amigos, mas eu me sinto mais confortável encontrando Nahuel quando sei que posso cortar o pescoço dele com meus dentes, se necessário. Com Huilen eu não tenho problemas, e sim, eu já disse que isso é insanamente hipócrita, no sentido que _ela _é uma sanguessuga, e Nahuel nem bebe sangue realmente, mas eu não me importo. Esme insiste que ele é "muito legal", e que quando ele e a tia dele nos visitam, devemos fazer com que todos se sintam em casa, mas eu não estou interessado em estender o tapete para os dois esquisitões todas as vezes que eles passam por aqui.

Sério, quem diabos viria a _Forks _de _qualquer _lugar no mundo sem dar um aviso antes? Acho que Huilen e Nahuel são nômades, então devem viajar muito, e não é como se eles tivessem um celular – mas, sério, encontrar um telefone público e fazer uma ligação não é um mistério. Se eu estivesse paranóico, acharia que essas visitas não são um jeito de testar as águas, ver se eles podem ficar com as visões de Alice, que não deixaria tão difícil para eu ficar por perto o tempo todo...

Estava andando de um lado a outro pelo quintal por alguns minutos, olhando pelas árvores que cercavam a casa, quando o carro de Carlisle apareceu no final da rodovia. Eu o ouvi vindo a algumas milhas, mas como eu estava ouvindo o barulho do carro e nada mais, eu quase não ouvi Emmett a tempo. Antes de ele me atacar, eu desviei e me virei a tempo para bater na cabeça de Jasper. Pelo menos ele não estava tentando me atacar – Se estivesse, eu teria minha cabeça partida em duas. Com isso, eu cambaleei e sentei-me. Esbarrar num vampiro é como esbarrar numa parede.

"Desculpe," Jasper disse, mostrando a bolsa de futebol americano deles para mim. "Quer jogar?"

"Sim, chame Seth e vamos jogar a bola pra vocês pegarem!" Emmett disse rindo. De alguma forma essas piadas sobre cachorros não me aborrecem quando vêm de Emmett. Mas com ele, você tem a sensação de que ele quer fazer graça, ao contrário de Rosalie, que gosta de agir como uma vadiazinha.

Balanço minha cabeça e indico o carro de Carlisle, que finalmente ficou à vista.

"A companhia deve estar chegando," Jasper murmurou, parecendo se divertir. Ele provavelmente percebia pelos sentimentos de Carlisle da antecipação prazerosa e minha mal contida irritação pelo que ia acontecer.

Emmett deu um sorriso. "Ah, é? Bem, nós vamos nos certificar de ver como você dá boas-vindas aos nossos visitantes, Jake."

Mostrei meus dentes em resposta, mas todos nós sabíamos que eu não ia realmente fazer alguma coisa. Carlisle e Esme tinham uma regra restrita sobre "não morder os convidados". Emmett e Jasper se juntaram a Rose, Alice e Esme na varanda quando Carlisle apareceu dos fundos da casa, depois de ter deixado o carro na garagem. Trotei até ele, esperando uma lição de boas maneiras, mas depois um desagradável cheiro familiar chegou ao meu nariz e girei a cabeça, rosnando.

"Jacob," Carlisle disse calmamente, aparecendo ao meu lado com aquela irritante velocidade sobre-humana. "Você não quer que eu comece a falar pra você 'sentar', não é?"

Rosnei para ele, o que fez o doutor Presas sorrir, e depois me forcei a ficar malditamente calado e parar de mostrar meus dentes quando Huilen e Nahuel apareceram no jardim dos Cullens.

"Carlisle," Huilen disse, olhando para mim. "É bom vê-lo de novo."

"E você também, Huilen, Nahuel," Carlisle disse. "Estávamos nos perguntando quando vocês iriam nos visitar de novo."

"Está levando mais tempo que esperávamos para nos ajustarmos a esta nova dieta," Huilen disse, agora olhando para o sobrinho dela, que estava me olhando. É, o cara que _pode _comer comida humana (mas prefere o gosto de sangue) estava olhando para _mim_, como se eu fosse a aberração aqui. De alguma forma, é meio satisfatório saber que ele me odeia também. Se o meu desgosto por Nahuel era tão irracional quanto me diziam, pelo menos o sentimento era mútuo.

"Bem, ficaremos felizes em ajudá-los de qualquer forma nessa questão," Carlisle disse calmamente. "Vocês dois são livres para ficar o tempo que quiserem."

Huilen assentiu, depois me olhou de novo. Ouvi Carlisle suspirar muito levemente ao meu lado, e não resistir em mandar a Nahuel meu melhor sorriso de lobo, o que envolvia mostrar vários dentes e nada mais. Uma parte de mim, uma pequena parte de mim, sentiu-se culpada por fazer Carlisle parecer um péssimo anfitrião. Digo se alguém diz que é bem-vindo para ficar, tudo bem, ótimo, mas se diz a mesma coisa enquanto tem um lobo gigante parado bem perto de você, aí fica mal-interpretado.

É mais uma coisa a respeito de eu me dar bem com os Cullens que deixa Leah simplesmente louca: ela diz que sou um cão de guarda para eles, mas não é como se eles tivessem me dito para fazer isso. Carlisle diz que eu posso agir um pouco quando um vampiro desconhecido se aproximar, o que eu entendo, mas eu ainda gosto do meu jeito de saudar os convidados. Eu gosto dos Cullens, como regra geral (Rosalie sendo a maior exceção), e gosto especialmente de Carlisle e Esme. Esta é a casa deles, e embora não pareça incomodá-los, incomoda-me que outros vampiros simplesmente apareçam sem avisar antes. Então eu gosto de dizer oi aos visitantes depois de me metamorfosear. E, ei, eu estaria mentindo se não dissesse que as caras que você vê nos vampiros são impagáveis. Ficando perto de Carlisle agora, eu era um grande aviso de pelúcia dizendo: "não mexa com esta família."

"Por que vocês dois não entram?" Carlisle perguntou com a voz o mais amigável possível para compensar minha espaçosa presença. "Eu me juntarei a vocês num instante."

Huilen olhou mais uma vez e depois assentiu. "Mas é claro."

Nahuel ainda não havia dito nada, o que eu achei bom da parte dele. Tão logo eles estavam na varanda, Carlisle falou:

"Esme deixou mais uma pilha de roupas numa caixa de plástico atrás da garagem, se você quiser de metamorfosear," ele ofereceu.

Assenti – eu acho que iríamos falar sobre isso depois – e depois eu me afastei para procurar as roupas. Quando virei humano de novo, abri a caixa descrita por Carlisle e balancei a cabeça. Elas _pareciam _roupas normais, mas tenho certeza de que custaram mais do que gostaria de pensar. Era estranho quando eu considerava todo o dinheiro que (geralmente Esme) gastava comprando roupas e comida para mim – quando eu iria poder pagá-los?

Depois de vestir os shorts, examinei a etiqueta da camisa – é, de marca. Honestamente, se eu iria destruí-las em uma semana, o que havia de errado em comprar na Wal-Mart?

"Com ciúmes, Jacob?" Carlisle perguntou suavemente. Pulei de susto, depois praguejei quando bati minha cabeça num galho baixo. Carlisle ficou longe o bastante para me dar privacidade, mas, pô, eu não tinha ideia de onde ele estava.

"A audição humana é chata, realmente", murmurei. "E por que diabos eu teria ciúmes? Só porque eles são meio-imortais não significa nada. Ele só é cento e cinquenta anos mais velho que ela mesmo."

"Jacob, eu sou duzentos e cinquenta anos mais velho que Esme," Carlisle disse, parecendo se divertir.

Uau. Maldição. É, ele era... "Certo… desculpa."

"Deixando de lado o fato de você não ter razão para ter ciúmes…"

"Ainda," disse sombriamente. De acordo com o próprio imbecil, Nessie ainda seria uma criança por mais uns seis anos mais ou menos.

"... acontece com qualquer um, mas rosnar a Nahuel não vai fazê-lo ir embora. Por minha parte, penso que seria melhor você tentar conhecê-lo. Nessie vai querer também algum dia, sabe? Ela já quer saber mais a respeito do que ela é."

Hmm. Isso fazia realmente sentido, mais do que eu detestasse admitir. Vesti minha camiseta, depois amarrei meus sapatos. "… Tudo bem," finalmente falei. "Vou entrar, comer alguns biscoitinhos, sentar na sala com ele, e nem vou arrancar a cabeça dele. Satisfeito, doutor?"

"Perfeitamente," Carlisle disse secamente. Nós dois ficamos em silêncio por um momento enquanto eu perdia tempo com meus sapatos. Eu não queria mesmo ficar perto de Nahuel. Seis anos pareciam muito tempo agora, mas eu sentia que iriam passar antes que eu percebesse. Quando ela crescesse, como Nessie se _sentiria _com relação a mim? Com relação a _ele? _

"Sabe, antes de Esme e eu casarmos, ela, Edward e eu vivemos em Michigan por um tempo," Carlisle começou a falar de repente. "Enquanto estávamos lá, um nômade que não via há anos chamado Richard veio nos visitar. Ele não tinha uma companheira, e esse pensamento não me ocorreu até que ele cumprimentou Esme segurando a mão dela. No segundo que ele a tocou e sorriu para ela, eu quis arrancar cada membro dele."

Ri, surpreso demais para manter meu mau humor no momento. _"Você_ quase quis arrancar os membros de alguém? Sério?"

"Eu seriamente considerei isso por um segundo," Carlisle disse, rindo. "Mas depois lembrei que Richard e eu éramos amigos, que ele estava apenas sendo educado, e eu me perguntei se havia perdido a cabeça. Claro, Edward achou o incidente mais engraçado que qualquer outra coisa – isso confirmou uma suspeita que há muito tempo ele observava sobre a verdadeira natureza dos meus sentimentos a respeito de Esme."

Okay, sabendo agora que até o doutor Presas podia perder a calma era consolador. "Tudo bem. A próxima vez que eu tiver vontade de arrancar todos os membros de um convidado seu, vou sentir o seu bom exemplo, Carlisle."

Ele riu. "Vejo você lá dentro, Jacob."

* * *

Esperei mais alguns minutos, e depois voltei para dentro da casa. Passei até pela sala de estar para sentar com os outros, embora eu percebesse imediatamente que eles conversavam a respeito da dificuldade de resistir ao desejo de beber sangue humano – eca. Como eu peguei a única cadeira vazia, tentei ignorar o fato de que todo mundo estava me olhando. Nahuel parecia mais aborrecido do que nunca (novidade. Desculpe por invadir a reunião somente-pra-sanguessugas, aberração), Huilen parecia surpresa, e Emmett e Alice tentavam não rir. Rose estava sorrindo também – acho que minha cara estava _muito _engraçada. Estou mais acostumado com o cheiro dos Cullens, e Huilen e Nahuel cheiravam _mal_, mas eu não ia fazer nada para disfarçar minha expressão de nojo. Sério mesmo, depois de comer minutos antes, era desagradável ficar perto desses dois.

Somente Carlisle e Esme estavam tentando encorajar, e quando Esme sorria para mim, ela mordia o lábio como se não pudesse se decidir me repreender ou rir da minha expressão mal-humorada. Apesar do cheiro ruim dos vampiros estranhos, eu até consegui relaxar um pouco. Reclinando-me na cadeira, notei que Carlisle e Esme estavam segurando as mãos debaixo da mesa. Isso me fez sorrir genuinamente pela primeira vez desde que Alice anunciou nossos visitantes. Era bom saber, não importasse onde vivêssemos ou quanto tempo passasse, que o doutor Presas e Esme estariam por perto quando eu precisasse de ajuda, para dar um lugar para ficar onde houvesse bastante comida e um monte de vampiros para chutar, e tentar me manter longe de matar pessoas (ou sanguessugas) quando eu ficasse temporariamente insano de (ok, eu admito) _ciúmes. _No mais, eu podia confiar nesses dois, e acho que sempre me sentirei dessa maneira… mesmo se um dia eu me descuidasse e arrancasse a cabeça do Nahuel. Eles provavelmente iriam me perdoar. Algum dia.


	26. Lágrimas

**Original Title:** _Eternity _(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry _(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Até onde se sabe, Stephenie Meyer é a criadora de "Twilight".

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_1919_: Lágrimas

PV de Esme

Já havia amanhecido quando Esme se levantou e saiu pelo corredor para checar o bebê. Ele já estava acordado, arrulhando alegremente enquanto chutava debaixo do cobertor e olhava o teto, e Esme sorriu ao pegá-lo e descer as escadas com ele. Ela o pôs no chão ao lado dela e começou a preparar o café da manhã, e a cada instante ela se virava para ver o bebê mordendo o pé ou se revirar em cima da velha superfície. Esme cantarolava enquanto preparada as coisas. Acendeu o fogão, fritou alguns ovos e aqueceu a água para o café, e estava quase para acabar quando Carlisle desceu as escadas.

Ele estava barbeado e vestido para ir ao hospital, e Esme riu quando ele a abraçou por trás e deu um longo beijo de bom dia.

"Os ovos vão queimar," ela disse, batendo nele numa brincadeira depois de alguns segundos. Carlisle riu e pegou o bebê no colo, que riu e tentou pegar o nariz do pai.

"Você vai ter um irmãozinho em breve," Carlisle disse, balançando o bebê sorridente. "Então seja um bom menino hoje e deixe sua mãe descansar, certo?"

"Vou cochilar à tarde enquanto ele estiver dormindo," Esme prometeu, deslizando os ovos e a torrada que preparou nos pratos enquanto esperava o café terminar. "Sinceramente, eu me sinto ótima. Estou enorme como uma casa, mas não tenho estado cansada."

Carlisle sentou-se com o bebê no colo. Esme adorava vê-lo assim. Os dois Carlisles dela juntos. Sabia que era invejada por todas as mulheres da vizinhança por ter um marido e pai adorável. Esme colocou um prato em frente a Carlisle antes de encher a xícara de café e sentar-se também. Ultimamente isto sempre levava segundos, dado a distensão do estômago dela. Quando ela se sentou, Carlisle apertou a mão dela.

"Chegarei cedo hoje. Você me prometeu que ia deixar eu cozinhar, lembra?"

"Sim, mas você não precisa", Esme insistiu, apesar de ficar maravilhada por ele se oferecer a fazer a comida. Ele a ajudava a limpar a casa e a fazer outras tarefas domésticas há algum tempo, assim como fizera antes de o filho deles nascer, mas ela sempre foi relutante em deixar de lado as rédeas na cozinha. Esme amava cozinhar, e amava ser aquela que fazia a casa deles um lar com boa comida preparada quando ele voltava para casa todas as noites.

Carlisle sorriu. "Você prometeu, e eu tenho em mente que você cumpra nosso acordo." Olhando o bebê, que tentava agarrar a xícara de café, ele disse. "Quer um pouco de café hoje?"

Esme riu, e o pequeno Carl deu um sorriso. Ela e Carlisle davam comida para ele juntos, rindo mais que repreendendo quando os dois se desviavam dos pedaços de ovos ou de torrada que o bebê cuspia. Depois disso, Carlisle foi embora para o trabalho, depois de um longo beijo de despedida.

O dia passou rapidamente. Esme limpou um pouco a casa, e já que era uma manhã bem quente, lavou algumas roupas e as pendurou do lado de fora para secar. Depois de um leve almoço, ela leu para o bebê por alguns minutos: era um livro sobre arte que Carlisle deu a ela, e embora ele não entendesse as palavras, o som da voz dela parecia acalmar o bebê. Não demorou muito e o pequeno Carlisle já estava dormindo.

Esme deixou o quarto silenciosamente e decidiu tirar um cochilo, como prometido. Deitou-se na cama que ela e Carlisle dividiam, mas num impulso, trocou o travesseiro dela pelo dele. Deitada no lado dela da cama, respirou fundo e suspirou quando o cheiro dele invadiu as narinas. Não havia nada, _nada _comparado ao cheiro dele. Esme sorriu e fechou os olhos.

Depois do que pareceu apenas alguns minutos, Esme acordou – sentiu uma dor súbita e aguda na barriga. Os olhos de Esme se abriram: _é o bebê que já está chegando? _Pensou. Depois percebeu que o quarto estava escuro. Era o quarto deles, o verdadeiro quarto em que dormia. Charles havia rolado na cama – a dor que sentiu fora causada pelo cotovelo dele atingindo o abdômen dela.

Esme sentou-se silenciosamente e permaneceu imóvel por alguns minutos, nem se atrevendo a respirar com medo de esquecer alguma coisa. Depois de relembrar e gravar na memória cada instante do sonho, ela deitou-se e lutou contra o desejo de gritar de frustração. Sentiu que começava a tremer, uma terrível sensação de perda, de desapontamento tão intensa que passou mal quando a sensação atingiu a garganta, mas não era por isso que estava tremendo. O cheiro dele, percebeu, era mais perfeito que o fraco simulacro à qual a mente dela estava conjurada. O que parecia ser um sonho perfeito momentos atrás não era, de fato, superior à realidade em carne e osso do homem que conheceu há alguns anos.

Por que ela tinha acordado tão cedo? Por que ela não poderia dormir depois que Carlisle voltasse para casa, para ele beijá-la e brincar com o filho deles de novo? Por alguns minutos, somente num sonho, ela poderia amar o homem com quem estava casada. Agora que estava acordada, conseguia sentir os ferimentos que Charles deixou no braço dela quando a marcou naquela noite para ficar satisfeito com o privilégio de ser o marido dela. O jantar... Ela havia deixado o jantar queimar sem querer, e se perguntou como o corte da bochecha ficaria na manhã seguinte. Ela não poderia aproveitar os sonhos na integridade deles, ou não teria permissão de ter aquela pequena consolação da realidade para o pesadelo diário?

Esme sabia por experiência própria ao que tremores como aqueles a levariam. Mexendo-se lentamente para não acordar Charles, Esme tirou o travesseiro debaixo da cabeça e deitou de bruços, com a barriga plana e vazia, e pressionou o rosto no colchão. Cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro, segurando-o firmemente com as mãos, desesperada para abafar os soluços.

* * *

_Nota da tradutora:_ depois de muitos capítulos sem ter os dois como protagonistas, finalmente Carlisle e Esme voltam a dar as caras (mesmo que num sonho). Que triste que foi... snif.

Só pra avisar, vou entrar de férias e a história vai ficar umas semaninhas sem atualização :) Mas não se preocupem que eu volto!

Espero que gostem do capítulo! Obrigada a quem está lendo e comentando!

Analoguec/Shampoo


	27. Sono

**Original Title:** _Eternity_(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry_(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer é a criadora de "Twilight," e muito em breve eu terei um boneco de papelão em tamanho real do Carlisle na minha sala, pequenina que é, e isso é incrível também (EU TOU TÃO ANIMADA!)

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_1847_: Sono

PV Carlisle

Era cedo no ano ainda, mas os vaga-lumes piscavam intermitentemente do lado de fora das janelas do Hospital da Misericórdia de Pittsburgh, onde Carlisle fazia o turno da noite. O resto da construção estava quase completamente sem pessoas. Carlisle conseguia ouvir outro médico folheando as páginas de um romance no andar abaixo do dele, e no final do corredor uma enfermeira estava esvaziando um recipiente de urina, mas fora isso estava muito calmo. A primavera tinha rapidamente dado lugar ao verão, e Carlisle pensou quão estranho era que agora ele tivesse mais de duzentos anos de idade.

Na verdade, ele acreditava que tinha quase duzentos e três anos, presumindo que tinha vinte e três quando se transformou, mas nos últimos tempos ele não gostava de "conservar" a idade exata – preferia que o ano preciso do nascimento permanecesse um mistério. O mês em que nascera era outro desconhecido caso, mas Carlisle sempre gostou de acreditar que nasceu na primavera. Quando criança, observando a terra cinza e marrom no inverno ganhar vida num motim de folhas verdes e flores coloridas, pensava que tudo nascia na primavera, e ficava confuso quando o pai fazia os batismos em outra época do ano.

Agora que o verão chegara, Carlisle admitia que outro aniversário deve ter passado. Ele tinha pelo menos duzentos anos, embora fosse uma baixa estimativa, e aquela noite, quando finalmente estava se forçando a reconhecer o fato, era como qualquer outra. Ele não se sentia mais velho. Nem se sentia, ele próprio admitindo, notavelmente mais cansado com o mundo e em como as coisas estavam mudando, algo que ele viu em muitos mortais. E ele não estava infeliz – pelo menos, não exatamente.

Depois de dois séculos, a falta de companhia era a única coisa que realmente o incomodava com o que havia se tornado. Foi somente há alguns anos que a horrível sede que o infectava como uma praga começou a enfraquecer – na verdade, parecia até ter sumido. Agora ele podia ver os pacientes confortavelmente, sem ter que mascarar uma expressão dolorosa ou a ansiedade que sentia quando pensava em perder o controle. Ao longo dos anos, várias vezes – mais do que ele realmente lembrava – sentiu que ia ceder, mas então, no outro instante, ele se forçava a resistir. E ficava feliz. Valia a pena, depois de anos de luta, sentir como se sentia agora: confiante (mas não arrogante, esperava) na própria capacidade de resistir à sede de sangue.

Naquela noite, enquanto Carlisle olhava para a cidade em crescimento (que em breve chamaria de lar por alguns anos), ele se sentia grato que tivesse mudado. A forma como o mundo crescia agora, evitar os humanos era virtualmente impossível para um recém-criado no final do século. É claro que a América era muito melhor que a Europa. Ele tinha estado no oeste por alguns anos, pensando que poderia tentar encontrar trabalho no hospital mais próximo da fronteira, e ficou maravilhado com a abertura do território. A terra era vasta e bonita, a caça era boa, mas a região era pouco povoada para os propósitos dele. Fazia sol demais também. Um médico que sempre era solicitado para trabalhar no turno da noite poderia chamar atenção num lugar onde havia tão poucas pessoas, mas ele sabia que não seria daquele jeito para sempre ali. Na outra década, pelo menos, os assentamentos seriam maiores para tornar o disfarce possível, e ele seria capaz e explorar uma nova parte daquele fascinante continente.

Encontrar coisas para se focar à frente havia se tornado parte vital na rotina de Carlisle nas recentes décadas. Ele gostava de ir trabalhar todos os dias, particularmente no Hospital da Misericórdia, onde ele encontrava pacientes das mais diferentes origens ostentando uma grande variedade de doenças. Era um desafio, mas todas as dificuldades apenas tornavam o trabalho mais gratificante. Mas estar em casa também podia ser igualmente estimulante: a pequena casa perto do limite a cidade que comprara estava cheia de livros agora, e apesar da rapidez com que a esfera do conhecimento poderia mudar com o tempo, veio como um alívio para Carlisle que história, literatura e línguas nunca desacelerassem, nunca parecessem estagnar diante dos olhos dele.

Algumas vezes ele se perguntava se observar o progresso das coisas havia se tornado um passatempo em si. Distração, afinal de contas, era a chave em tudo que fazia quando não estava trabalhando. Carlisle sabia, não gostando de admitir, que embora gostasse dos estudos dele, a coisa mais importante sobre tudo o que lia, tudo o que pensava, era que mantê-lo ocupado era saudável. Ele tentava nem pensar na palavra "solitário" porque temia que reconhecer a possibilidade tornaria tudo real. E o que solidão trazia consigo? Não era melhor resignar-se à solidão inevitável que viria a definir a imortalidade dele?

_O mundo está mudando, _Carlisle pensou subitamente, observando a rua. Assim que o sol nascesse, os sons das novas construções ao longe começariam de novo, como eles faziam todas as manhãs. _Mas eu não. _

Aquilo não era um pensamento alegre exatamente, mas era um consolo de alguma forma. Mesmo se nada a respeito da existência dele tivesse mudado naquele século, não era como se não tivesse tempo para esperar. _Talvez o meu aniversário de trezentos anos seja bem diferente deste, _ele pensou secamente, sorrindo para o reflexo no vidro quando lembrou que nem ao menos aquele era um aniversário de verdade.

Afastando-se da janela, Carlisle vestiu o casaco e foi fazer as rondas. Era meia-noite, e agora os corredores estavam calmos, a enfermeira que ouvira antes havia retornado ao posto dela. Os pacientes que via estavam dormindo profundamente, e embora a entrada de um humano pudesse despertar alguns deles, Carlisle entrava e saía silenciosamente dos quartos, sabendo o tempo todo onde evitar as tábuas soltas ou fechar uma porta antes que um vento mais forte pudesse fechá-la com força. Ele tinha quase terminado o tour daquele andar quando ele estancou ao pé da cama de um paciente, franzindo a testa.

O homem era de idade indeterminada, o cabelo (achava Carlisle) prematuramente cinzento. Mesmo durante o sono, o rosto dele era severo, intenso e, diferente de outros pacientes, ele se mexeu um pouco quando a porta foi aberta. Carlisle sorriu ligeiramente quando saiu do quarto – por um instante, ele se lembrou do pai.

Enquanto continuava a observar a noite passar, Carlisle viu-se tentando lembrar o que era sentir cansaço ou adormecer. Ouvindo a calma respiração dos humanos perto dele, Carlisle conseguia perceber outras coisas que esquecera: os diferentes gostos de comida, se estava quente ou frio, sentir dor, sentir-se parte de uma família. As lembranças dessas coisas existiam num nível intelectual pelo menos, mas ele não conseguia lembrar _como _era. (É claro que ter apenas o pai nunca o fez sentir ter uma família). Ao adquirir os sentidos aguçados de um imortal, ele perdeu a maioria das lembranças que os fracos sentidos humanos haviam experimentado. Nos próximos duzentos anos, quanto mais do que foi humano ele perderia?

_Eu preciso trazer um livro de agora em diante, para noites silenciosas como esta, _Carlisle pensou. Isto era o que vinha com o tempo ilimitado se debruçando em apreensões: em humanos, os efeitos físicos negativos do que acontecia quando não se dormia era óbvio, mas em imortais, o desgaste que a insônia perpetua era menos evidente. Carlisle suspirou. Realmente, era melhor levar esta vida uma vez, em lugar de observar demais ao longo dos anos ou dos séculos enquanto o tempo passava. Algumas vezes as horas pareciam se arrastar, os dias e as noites passavam eventualmente. _Queria poder lembrar, _pensou antes de poder se impedir, _como é ir dormir à noite e acordar pela manhã. Agora, se eu dormir de novo, jamais acordarei. Não neste mundo, pelo menos. _

Felizmente, antes que os pensamentos dele o levassem a outro beco sem saída de uma melancolia inútil, a enfermeira o chamou – um paciente no primeiro andar não estava se sentindo bem. Carlisle desceu se perguntando, sem amargura e curiosidade, quantas noites ele passaria assim, sem dormir e sozinho, antes que algo mudasse.

* * *

_Nota da autora:_ Curiosidade: o hospital que menciono neste capítulo existe. Agora é conhecido como UPCM Mercy, e foi antes o primeiro Hospital da Misericórdia _(original: Mercy Hospital)_ no mundo, inaugurado em 1º de janeiro de 1847 em Pittsburgh (Pesquisando no Google, descobri também que ele teve papel importante no combate à gripe espanhola durante a epidemia de 1918... involuntário prenúncio de Edward de minha parte). Também, só porque me assustou, em 1700 existiam 600 milhões de pessoas no mundo. Em 1900, eram 1.5 bilhão. Então… wow…

* * *

_Nota da Tradutora:_ Oi, gente, desculpem a demora :) eu sofri um acidente em julho (justo quando... huahauhaua) e só agora volto ao normal com as histórias. É, eu tenho que me benzer, porque eu vou falar, hein...

Só pra avisar, esta aqui será atualizada **todos os sábados** agora!

Espero que tenham gostado do one-shot com o solitário Carlisle, de como ele passava as noites antes de conhecer a nossa Esme querida pra fazer companhia e outras coisinhas.

Até semana que vem!


	28. Caçar

**Original Title:** _Eternity_(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry_(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer é a autora da maravilha que é "Twilight."

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_2007_: Caçar

PV Bella

Muitas famílias viajam aos finais de semana. Algumas vão à praia, outras vão acampar, e mais algumas outras, pessoas como eu, afinal, se aventuram nas florestas com as famílias vampiras e caçam selvagemente apenas com as mãos e os dentes.

O primeiro ano da minha vida de imortal tem sido… cansativo, por assim dizer, mas pelo menos se tornou uma espécie de rotina: todo domingo, a família Cullen inteira se divide em grupos (para evitar sermos detectados, e dar à nossa presa uma chance de se divertir) e vai caçar. Como eu não sou exatamente a recém-criada selvagem que todo mundo esperava, quanto mais eu caço, mais as pessoas parecem relaxar. Edward e eu gostamos de ir com Nessie algumas vezes por semana – e Jacob vem também às vezes – mas a família toda vai no domingo. Geralmente as florestas nos arredores de Forks são mais desprovidas de humanos. Mas nem sempre.

Quase no final de setembro, Edward, Nessie e eu fomos caçar com Carlisle e Esme quando aconteceu. Todos nós notamos o cheiro ao mesmo tempo. Além de mim, senti Edward ficar tenso, e depois ele e Esme ficaram segurando cada um os meus braços.

"Eu estou bem," consegui dizer, e depois calei minha boca porque fiquei sem ar. Se eu quisesse dizer mais alguma coisa, teria que respirar, e se fizesse isso, as chances de perder o controle e disparar em direção do cheiro de sangue humano fresco derramado eram muito boas. Não matar pessoas é mais importante que falar, então segurei minha respiração e fiquei quieta.

"Eu vou ver o que aconteceu," Carlisle disse calmamente antes de correr na nossa frente pela floresta. Nessie segurava minha mão e me enviou uma imagem reconfortante enquanto aguardávamos: nós duas, na casinha, lendo juntas. Eu sorri para ela – ela realmente me ajudava a manter minha sede sob controle.

"Nós deveríamos ir," murmurou Edward. Esme soltou meu braço e ele me abraçou. "Bella?"

Balancei minha cabeça – eu não estava gostando de ficar parada ali com a minha garganta em chamas, mas eu nunca deixaria de ficar sensibilizada com o cheiro de sangue se não começasse algum dia. Edward suspirou, mas não discutiu. Era seguro ficar exposto a sangue daquela forma, com dois outros vampires por perto para me segurarem caso seja necessário, do que esperar acidentes acontecerem. Todos nós vivíamos com medo de Charlie ou Sue se cortarem com papel enquanto eu os visitava.

Carlisle retornou momentos depois, parecendo sério. "São dois esportistas. Um deles escorregou tentando subir numa árvore, o outro machucou a perna tentando ajudar o amigo a ficar seguro enquanto estavam subindo. Eles estão muito feridos para saírem por conta própria, mas estão conscientes, o que complica as coisas."

Ele olhou para Edward quando dizia isso, e eu percebi que ter dois esportistas conscientes significava que nós tínhamos que fingir que éramos humanos se quiséssemos ajudá-los. E por "nós" quis dizer Carlisle e Edward que, de nós cinco, certamente parecia o mais forte (não se importando para o fato de que Esme e eu podemos levar os dois de voltar para a cidade com uma só mão).

"Não," Edward disse imediatamente. "Esme, você poderia—"

"Edward, eu não estou vestida para praticar esportes," Esme disse gentilmente. Era verdade, já que ela estava usando uma saia – além disso, se fossem como os caras que eu via quando trabalhava nos Newtons, eles provavelmente eram enormes, e se tinham um pouco de cérebro, suspeitariam se uma mulher do tamanho de Esme os carregasse de volta à civilização.

"Vamos correr para leste," Esme disse calmamente. "Não se preocupe, vamos tomar cuidado."

Assenti — Esme tomaria cuidado mantendo os olhos em mim, e eu tomaria cuidado para não mudar de curso e ir atrás dos esportistas.

Edward suspirou descontente e olhou para mim. "Você está mesmo bem?"

Assenti mais vigorosamente e o empurrei de leve em direção a Carlisle. Edward balançou a cabeça e me beijou na testa, em Nessie também, e depois nossos grupos correram em direções opostas.

Cinco minutos depois, nós encontramos um puma, que eu aproveitei muito feliz antes que Esme pudesse perceber – a velocidade de recém-nascido pode realmente vir a calhar quando eu estava com sede, e agora minha garganta parecia agonizantemente seca. Depois disso, encontramos um alce, e depois que nós três nos alimentamos, Nessie perguntou se podia ir nadar.

"Estou usando meu biquíni novo!" disse ela ansiosa, tirando a jaqueta para revelar as novas duas peças de biquíni que Alice escolhera para ela.

"Escutei um riacho bem perto daqui," Esme disse, sorrindo a Nessie. "Pode nos dizer onde está?"

Nessie franziu a testa, depois fechou os olhos para se concentrar na escuta. Um instante depois, ela os abriu novamente. "Naquela direção!"

Esme e eu facilmente a acompanhamos, mas paramos na beira do riacho, o que eu fiquei feliz de ver que tinha apenas um pé de profundidade. Nessie sabia nadar bem – melhor que eu quando era humana -, mas uma coisa que aprendi a respeito de ser mãe até agora é que só porque um medo envolvendo Nessie é irracional não quer dizer que eu o esqueça. Eu sei que não preciso me preocupar com ela por causa dos afogamentos, mas mesmo assim Esme e eu ainda ficamos sentadas perto do riacho, enquanto Nessie tirava os sapatos e a calça e começava a jogar água por todos os lados, tentando pegar sapos, embora fosse provavelmente muito frio para eles. Era muito frio para uma criança humana estar nadando também, mas Nessie estava feliz, apesar da brisa fria de outono.

"Okay," disse, permitindo-me dar um longo suspiro de alívio. "Isso… foi okay."

"Foi muito melhor que isso, Bella," Esme disse, apertando meu ombro com carinho. "Seu controle é maravilhoso."

Eu sorri— uma das minhas partes favoritas em ser uma vampira é que a minha família não me trata mais como se eu fosse feita de vidro. Esme (e todo mundo que não fosse Alice) costumava manter uma distância cuidadosa de mim, mas agora podemos sentar uma ao lado da outra como qualquer pessoa normal (imortal) quando conversamos.

"Quanto tempo acha que vai levar para Carlisle e Edward levarem aqueles dois de volta para a cidade?" perguntei.

Esme suspirou. "Difícil dizer. É bom que eles estejam conscientes, já que isso significa que não se machucaram muito, mas espero que não estejam lúcidos para perceberem que pessoas normais não vão andar pela floresta com calças compridas e casaco esporte."

"Oh, sim," disse, bufando de rir – se eu visse Edward ou Carlisle pela floresta, eu imaginaria que eles estavam vestidos inapropriadamente para um dia de trilhas. "Mas nós parecemos ainda mais suspeitas. Como Alice me convenceu a usar essa roupa de novo?"

Eu estava usando uma saia também, com calças leggings por baixo e um suéter de mangas curtas, tudo complementado por uma echarpe de seda. Alice tentou explicar que echarpes estavam na moda agora, mas como eu não sinto mais frio, é meio estranho usar uma.

"Você está ótima assim," Esme disse diplomaticamente, preferindo não comentar as táticas persuasivas de Alice, o que normalmente envolve expressões de profundo horror e decepção quando eu tento me vestir normalmente, e que na mente dela são roupas fora de moda.

Sentamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, vendo Nessie brincar, antes de eu conseguir perguntar, "Quanto tempo levou para você parar de pensar que era perigosa, Esme?"

Ela suspirou de novo. "Hmm. Bem, ainda há momentos em que me preocupo – houve aquela vez no seu aniversário de dezoito anos, por exemplo," ela disse rapidamente. "Mas eu acho que tinha uns dois anos dessa vida antes de eu sentir que poderia sair por aí por conta própria sem correr o risco de machucar alguém."

"Okay," disse eu lentamente— Eu já era capaz de fazer aquilo. "Mas e se você de repente sentisse cheiro de sangue?"

"Eu tento não me debruçar sobre essa possibilidade," Esme falou, "Mas, a esse respeito, eu não tenho certeza se estarei completamente segura algum dia. Muitos de nós não estão. Levou duzentos anos para Carlisle dominar a sede dele, e isso foi em parte estando cercado de sangue todos os dias, sentindo tentação e resistindo a ela."

"Eu não poderia fazer isso," disse imediatamente. "Digo, já é ruim sentir o cheiro por acidente. Se eu estivesse cercada, eu não sei quanto tempo eu... bem, eu não acho que conseguiria resistir depois de algum tempo."

"Eu não acho que conseguiria também," Esme disse pensativa. "Já parece difícil apenas trabalhando como médico e tendo que ver tanto sofrimento sem ter que sofrer. Mas sempre valeu a pena para Carlisle. Enquanto tiver uma oportunidade de ajudar alguém, ele quer tentar."

Eu sorri – enquanto observava Esme falar, eu tive uma súbita ideia de como eu pareço quando eu falo sobre Edward. "Quando você se tornou uma vampira, não foi difícil viver com alguém que sempre tinha o cheiro de humanos?"

"Carlisle trocava de roupa todo o dia antes de voltar do trabalho," Esme disse, rindo da lembrança. "E isso ajudou impediu que Edward e eu o atacássemos, mas, sinceramente, as horas mais… difíceis era quando nós íamos caçar."

"O quê, você tentou atacá-lo?" disse incrédula. Então eu lembrei o que aconteceu na primeira vez que Edward e eu fomos caçar, e a ideia não pareceu mais estranha.

Esme sorriu com tristeza. "Quando nós saímos em público e nos misturamos, podemos passar por humanos. Mas caçando é diferente. Quando tentamos satisfazer nossa sede, quase tudo que é humano por perto sai do caminho a tempo de derrubar nossa presa. Todas nossas ideias humanas sobre... propriedade, por exemplo, desaparecem. Então quando Edward era mais novo e ainda tentava aceitava a mudança, ele sempre rosnava a Carlisle se ele chegasse perto demais enquanto estivesse caçando, embora depois de alimentado, ele fosse a mesma pessoa que sempre foi, e tentasse manter o ressentimento sob controle. Mas quando eu era recém-criada..." Esme limpou a garganta, e eu pude ver que ela achava engraçado, mas estava constrangida também. "Bem, eu sempre olhava Carlisle quando nós caçávamos. Literalmente _sempre. _Era… bem, ele era educado o bastante para fingir não perceber na maior parte das vezes, e pelo menos eu não fiz nada horrível."

Eu ri. "Você não pode falar isso para Emmett, ou para mais ninguém, mas eu já fiz pior."

Aquilo fez Esme dar uma risada. "Meus lábios estão selados. Caçar como uma recém-criada é... interessante."

"Muito interessante," concordei num tom neutro quando Esme veio sentar-se conosco.

"O que é?" ela perguntou.

"Caçar," dissemos a ela, nós duas pensando, _caçar com nossos maridos._

* * *

_Nota da tradutora:_ fazia tanto tempo que não tinha um PV da Bella :)

Reviews são bem-vindos :) Comentem, por favor!


	29. Solteiro

**Original Title:** _Eternity_(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry_(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Não tenho os direitos de "Twilight", Stephenie Meyer que tem.

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_1961:_ Solteiro

POV de Edward

Eles estavam em curso por várias horas quando finalmente chegaram. Edward se lembrou da primeira vez que Rosalie e Emmett haviam se casado, e de como Emmett ficou surpreso quando ele sugeriu atirá-lo numa despedida de solteiro de verdade, afinal eles não poderiam comer, nem beber, e Emmett tinha dito que não conseguia sequer imaginar seu pai ou irmão adotivo mostrando muito interesse em um jogo de azar ou clube com garotas seminuas. Ele estava certo sobre isso, mas juntos, Edward descobriu que ele e Carlisle poderiam sempre concordar com uma atividade que Emmett desejava. Esta despedida de solteiro em particular não pareceu ser nenhuma exceção: Emmett começou a sorrir, logo que viu as formas em movimento adiante sobre a neve.

"Ursos polares?" Emmett gritou, olhando surpreso e encantado. Edward sorriu, Emmett nunca foi de deixar passar a oportunidade de caçar qualquer espécie de urso.

"O noivo caça primeiro", Carlisle disse, sorrindo. Emmett riu alegremente abordando o maior animal com um rugido, assim que ele tentou arrancar pedaços dele com suas garras. Edward riu quando ouviu o que ele estava pensando: _Eu amo isso.__Um urso nunca irá tirar o melhor de mim novamente._

Só então ele percebeu que Jasper estava olhando para os animais com uma expressão meio confusa. Ele nunca tinha visto neve até que ele conheceu Alice, e agora ali ele estava rodeado por ela. _Uma década atrás, eu nunca teria sido capaz de imaginar isso_, pensou ele, olhando para Edward e balançando a cabeça. Não demorou muito para que todos tivessem sua vez de caça, Edward descobriu que as focas na área estavam mais ao seu gosto do que os ursos, e em apenas algumas horas, eles começaram a falar sobre a viagem de volta para casa. Afinal, Emmett iria se casar (de novo) na parte da manhã.

"Nós estivemos querendo fazer isso por quantos anos?" Edward perguntou.

"Muitos", Carlisle disse. "O urso polar era tão bom quanto você esperava, Emmett?"

"Inferno, um urso é sempre bom", Emmett disse, rindo. "Ursos pardos, porém, representam uma luta melhor, especialmente na primavera."

"Acho que perdemos a temporada de despertar da hibernação, dos ursos polares" Edward disse, revirando os olhos. "Na próxima vez que você se casar, vamos pensar em voltar aqui para tentar caçar nesta época então."

"De acordo", Emmett disse, tentando empurrá-lo em uma parede de gelo próxima. Emmett não precisava ser um leitor de mentes para saber como Edward se sentia sobre o amor de Rosalie por um espetáculo, este seria o seu _quarto _casamento nas muitas décadas de eles se conheciam e, apesar de Edward estar feliz em ver seu irmão feliz, ainda parecia um pouco absurdo eles estarem se casando _novamente_. Esquivando-se do golpe, Edward pegou um pedaço de gelo e o jogou, e apesar de Emmett facilmente evitar o ataque, logo todos os quatro estavam arremessando pedaços de gelo um para o outro. Era divertido, Edward teve que admitir, ver Carlisle agindo como uma pessoa de sua idade – com relação à idade física – e Jasper também tendo um raro sorriso no rosto.

Por algum tempo, não houve qualquer pequeno som que não fosse do gelo se conectando com algum terreno ou vampiro, e ambos resultavam em reproduzir um som como duas pedras se moendo juntas. Edward sorriu ao pensar que, mesmo que ele corresse pelo gelo e se chocasse às rochas, ele não ficaria indisposto, muito menos dolorido. Isso era algo que todos eles apreciavam sobre Emmett: ele tinha uma maneira de instigar coisas como esta, que lembravam a todos que, embora eles passassem a maior parte de suas vidas fingindo serem humanos, não eram, e que ser imortais não era viver com sede e tédio. Poderia ser divertido também.

Eventualmente, a luta de gelo morreu, e todos eles se sentaram na borda de um penhasco baixo de onde conseguiam ver o mar. Era verão, e pedaços de gelo do tamanho de carros ou maiores estavam caindo das geleiras no mar com uma regularidade surpreendente.

"Então, esta é uma despedida de solteiro de vampiros," Jasper disse, pensativo. Edward descobriu que ele não estava desagradavelmente surpreendido de qualquer forma, mas gostou da novidade de estar com outras pessoas, aparentemente para ter um bom tempo. Jasper não tinha se divertido muito na vida, e ele tinha tido ainda menos chances de se divertir na morte, pelo menos em seu primeiro século de imortalidade.

"Se você estava esperando algum tipo de libertinagem, me desculpe, mas isso é o mais louco que nós temos", Emmett disse com uma risada. "Mesmo se o papai não estivesse aqui, nós ainda seríamos muito chatos."

"Não, isso foi divertido", Jasper disse. "Eu nunca tinha tentado um urso polar antes."

"Na última vez que Rose e Emmett se casaram, ursos pardos estavam no menu", Carlisle disse com um sorriso.

Emmett riu de novo. "Sim, aqueles eram bons. Não é tão difícil como você poderia pensar só de olhar para eles, mas foi _grande_. E saboroso também."

"Suponho que despedidas de solteiro humanas são bastante diferentes", Edward disse, vendo o sentido que os pensamentos de Jasper estavam tomando.

Jasper sorriu um pouco. "Na única que eu fui, antes de me alistar, envolvia em sua maioria beber quantidades excessivas de uísque furtivamente em celeiro de um vizinho. Eventualmente, eu caí para fora do celeiro, e poderia ter quebrado meu pescoço se eu não tivesse aterrissado numa pilha de feno."

Todos riram, e Edward podia ver como essa história levou Emmett a uma questão.

"Carlisle, qual foi a coisa mais estúpida que _você_ já fez antes de se casar? Estou apenas curioso, supondo que Jasper não caiu de muitos celeiros antes de conhecer Alice."

"Hmm, estúpido", Carlisle disse lentamente enquanto Jasper tentava jogar Emmett para fora do penhasco. Edward riu quando viu a história tomar forma na mente de Carlisle, e Carlisle sorriu para ele.

"Edward já ouviu isso antes, mas quando eu tinha uns oito ou nove anos, meu pai e eu morávamos relativamente perto uma família com uma menina da minha idade. Um dia, durante uma pausa de meus estudos, eu a vi escalando a macieira do outro vizinho, procurando por os frutos antes da época. Estava difícil para ela subir, já que ela estava usando um vestido, então eu subi para ajudá-la, e consegui encontrar algumas maçãs. Em seguida, descemos, e para me agradecer, ela deu-me um abraço. Depois disso, eu perguntei se ela queria casar comigo."

Emmett soltou um barulho com o riso, e até mesmo Jasper pareceu se divertir.

"Será que Esme sabe disso?" Emmett perguntou, tentando se segurar e falhando ao som escandalizado.

"Ela perdoou minha indiscrição pelo simples fato de que não só nem estávamos casados e nem mesmo nos conhecíamos, como também porque aconteceu mais de dois séculos antes de ela nascer," Carlisle disse secamente. "E eu tinha _oito _anos. Enfim, eu não posso dizer que isso foi realmente a coisa mais estúpida que eu já fiz, mas na hora isso certamente pareceu, uma vez que eu cometi o erro de contar ao meu pai sobre minha proposta. Lembrem que nessa época não era incomum as pessoas se casarem na adolescência. Se tivéssemos sido um pouco mais velhos, quem sabe como as coisas poderiam ter sido. A jovem, certamente poderia ter entretido expectativas diferentes de mim."

Todo mundo riu de novo, era impossível para qualquer um deles, Edward podia ver, imaginar Carlisle casado com alguém, que não Esme.

"E você, Emmett?" Jasper perguntou.

"Hmm ... Eu ia dizer quase ser comido por um urso," Emmett disse após um momento de reflexão. Então, ele sorriu. "Mas, na verdade, isso foi provavelmente a coisa mais inteligente que eu já fiz. Caso contrário, Rose poderia nunca ter me encontrado. Ou ela poderia ter me comido antes do urso."

Edward sorriu para o pai e seus irmãos: não havia dúvida de que o casamento havia melhorado a vida de todos, mas ele não podia evitar, de dispensar a confiança de sua família em quão feliz _ele_ seria, assim que ele se casasse, algum dia. Para Esme especialmente, parecia ser uma questão de _quando_ em vez de _se_ tal coisa algum dia iria acontecer. Edward sentiu que tinha deixado de ser tão incomodado pela ideia, mas mesmo que não fosse mais irritante, ainda parecia ridículo. Ele estava feliz com a companhia de sua família, e contente em permanecer solteiro durante o tempo que ele existir, um cenário que considerava altamente possível.

Mas era fascinante ver como o amor tinha mudado sua família. Carlisle especialmente tinha sido transformada quando Esme reentrou em sua vida, e mesmo agora, rindo e se divertindo com seus filhos, ficava ansioso para chegar em casa. Ou onde Esme estivesse era onde ele queria estar, simples assim. No dia em que a conheceu, Carlisle ficou abruptamente pronto e ansioso para desistir da vida de solteiro, e Edward se perguntou se levaria 250 anos, ou nunca, antes que ele encontrasse alguém que o fizesse se sentir assim. Como o único indivíduo sozinho na família, aquele pensamento estava cada vez mais em sua mente, mas pelo menos nesta noite, havia algo para distraí-lo da questão.

"Hey, obrigado pela despedida de solteiro, caras," Emmett disse. "O primeiro a chegar em casa escolhe onde será a próxima despedida de solteiro!"

Todos eles saíram correndo, e Edward, para a surpresa de ninguém, ganhou a corrida até em casa. Ele se perguntou que gosto tinha um tigre...

* * *

_N/T_ – Oi pra quem não me conhece sou a Lary Reeden, era leitora dessa fic até então, mas como a Analouguec estava sem tempo para atualizá-la me ofereci para ajudar.

Meu shipper favorito de longe é Esme/Carlisle já traduzi algumas deles no meu perfil, lá também há outras casais. Também sou autora e tenho outras traduções em outros perfil que são fics que eu divido. No meu perfil há o link que redireciona para todos.

Sou meio exigente com reviews, por mais que poucas pessoas lêem fics não Beward, quem ler, POR FAVOR, comente. Não precisa ter conta e não demora nem um minuto. É o único incentivo para nós.

Beijos e nos vemos no 31!

* * *

_N/B:_ Olá, gente :) desculpe o sumiço, mas a vida ficou complicada no segundo semestre... os leitores também haviam sumido e decidi deixar de lado até ter tempo pra poder traduzir de novo...

Mas cá estamos: a Lary ofereceu ajuda e aceitei! Acredito que as coisas ficarão normais agora.

Adorei o capítulo – queria ter visto a carinha da Esme quando descobrisse essa história da proposta de casamento do Carlisle. Eu sei que ela é um amor, mas bem que poderia ter alguns móveis destruídos pela casa, hahaha :)

COMENTEM e até o próximo!


	30. Promessa

**Original Title:** _Eternity_(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry_(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Não tenho os direitos de "Twilight", Stephenie Meyer que tem.

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_1961_: Promessa

PV Rosalie

Em pé em frente ao grande espelho do quarto, Rosalie sorriu diante do reflexo. Ela, Esme e Alice tinham ido comprar o vestido de casamento dela semanas antes, mas apenas agora ela o vestia pela segunda vez; entre escolher os sapatos e as joias para combinar, a decoração para o casamento e o lugar onde a cerimônia aconteceria, ela se esqueceu do vestido em si. Além disso, Rosalie sentia que era um vestido especial – não era o primeiro casamento dela, mas sempre ela se sentia apegada ao vestido que usava quando caminhava até o altar para encontrar Emmett – e ela gostaria de usá-lo o mínimo possível um dia antes do casamento.

"Você está linda," disse Esme, endireitando o véu de Rosalie no cabelo antes de apertar os ombros por trás.

Rosalie riu. "Você vive dizendo isso, Esme. Eu sei que tem razão, mas não foi você que fez comentários sobre não querer que eu seja cabeça dura?"

"Quando você é a noiva, não importa mais," Esme disse firmemente. "E você já é uma cabeça dura, então é tarde demais para avisar."

Rosalie riu e bateu de leve nas mãos de Esme – normalmente não se provocava ela, mas Esme conseguia fazer coisas que outros não podiam. Ela e Emmett eram as únicas pessoas com quem Rosalie se sentia completamente confortável. Mas, agora, ela havia encontrado uma amiga em Alice também, que Rosalie rapidamente veio a gostar mais do que imaginava ser possível quando a pequena mulher apareceu assustadoramente ao lado do marido ainda mais assustador quase uma década atrás.

Era o primeiro casamento que ela e Emmett tinham desde que Alice e Jasper chegaram, e Rosalie tinha que admitir que era divertido ter mais pessoas envolvidas. Não se importava que ela pudesse ver o futuro: Alice era uma valiosa aquisição como irmã só pelo senso de moda que tinha. E Emmett gostava de Jasper, o que tornou surpreendentemente fácil para Rosalie gostar dele também. Pela primeira vez, Rosalie percebeu que estava sendo, honestamente, muito feliz com todas as pessoas que estariam no casamento dela. Até Edward, que ela veio a tolerar mais desde que Emmett se unira à família, e Carlisle também, que ela finalmente permitira acompanhar no casamento. O anúncio deixara Esme quase tonta de alegria quando Rosalie contou a ela.

"Okay," disse Alice, entrando no quarto com um braço cheio de flores. "Estas aqui são todas as flores diferentes que vão fazer parte dos arranjos na igreja. Hoje precisamos escolher aquelas que você quer ter no buquê."

"Nada de lírios," Rosalie disse imediatamente. "Eles ficarão bem nos arranjos, mas me farão pensar em funerais."

"Eu também acho," Alice concordou, jogando um enorme lírio em cima da cama.

"Os jacintos têm um bom cheiro, mas são tão pequenos e frágeis," Esme comentou. "Talvez não deva usar esses."

"Okay, nada de jacintos no buquê," Rosalie disse, e Alice jogou o pequeno ramo de flores fora. Depois as três ficaram em silêncio por um momento enquanto examinavam os botões que estavam embaixo dos jacintos: santa luzias.

_Santa luzias, _Rosalie pensou, repentinamente irritada. _Elas não são os símbolos das mães? Santa luzias para uma noiva que não pode ter filhos. Perfeito. _

"Rosalie…" Esme disse suavemente.

"Não tem importância," Rosalie disse, tirando a santa luzia azul das mãos de Alice e jogando-a em cima das outras flores descartadas. "Próxima."

A seleção de flores não demorou muito: Rosalie escolheu flores de laranjeira, campânulas e rosas vermelhas para complementarem as flores brancas que formavam a maior parte do buquê. Mas o humor dela havia evaporado. Ali estava ela, às vésperas de outro casamento, a família ansiosa, e ela se sentia... infeliz.

_Santa luzias, _Rosalie pensou com raiva. _Por que Esme escolheu essas? Ela não sabe que... _

"Os anéis que você escolheu são lindos," Alice disse abruptamente. Rosalie voltou-se para encará-la – a forma como as visões de Alice ainda a pegavam de surpresa podia ser irritante. Mas ficou surpresa de ver Alice dar a ela um olhar severo. Alice, que era um palmo menor, e sempre parecia muito mais jovem, exceto em momentos como este, _encarando-a... _já que ela obviamente havia visto Rosalie prestes a explodir com Esme. E sobre o quê mesmo? Por causa de flores idiotas?

Acontecia mais que Rosalie gostaria de admitir: prestes a dizer ou a fazer algo estúpido, Alice a distraía, pelo menos momentaneamente. Neste último caso, Rosalie apreciou o esforço. Não era culpa de Esme se ela estava triste, e depois ela sentiria culpa por jogar as frustrações em cima da mãe.

"Gostaria de poder usá-las o tempo todo," Rosalie disse suavemente, olhando o anel com um pouco de desgosto, embora fosse uma boa distração no momento. Era uma linda aliança de ouro com as pedras favoritas dela, mas por que tê-la se ninguém fora da família sabia o que significava? No colégio, por segurança, isso nunca poderia ser explicado como algo mais que um anel de noivado. Ela amava Emmett, e Emmett a amava, mas aos olhos de Rosalie, parte de ser casada era ter algo que pudesse ser dito ao mundo todo. Depois que a lua de mel acabasse, o novo anel ficaria grande parte do tempo acumulando poeira na caixa de joias. Assim como os outros.

"Eu sei," Esme disse gentilmente, apalpando os lados do vestido de Rosalie distraidamente, suavizando os amassados que os olhos humanos não teriam visto. "Sabe, Carlisle e eu não usamos nossas alianças de casamento sempre."

Rosalie estremeceu intimamente. Isso, percebeu, era algo que ela deveria ter notado. Um instante, mas por que eles _não _usariam as alianças deles? "Por que não?" ela perguntou. "Pelo menos vocês dois parecem adultos bastante para serem casados de verdade!"

"Suponho que isso não signifique o mesmo para mim quanto para você, Rose," Esme disse educadamente. "Geralmente eu uso a minha num colar, e Carlisle usa a dele no hospital para afastar as enfermeiras, mas, realmente, as alianças não são tão importantes para nós. O que elas simbolizam – a promessa dos nossos votos de casamento e o amor um pelo outro – é o mais importante. Não o símbolo em si. Mesmo sem o anel, eu nunca perderia de vista o que eu sinto por Carlisle."

Rosalie pensou sobre isso por um instante enquanto Alice rapidamente começava a explicar o que ela faria com o cabelo dela, sabendo muito bem que Rosalie não estava ouvindo. Não importava o quanto diferentes eram os sentimentos delas com relação aos anéis de casamento, ela e Esme tinham isso em comum: o pesar remanescente de, apesar de estarem casadas com os homens que amavam mais que tudo, um casamento de verdade (ou o que Rosalie considerava um casamento de verdade) era impossível. Rosalie nunca poderia casar com Emmett numa igreja cheia de amigos e familiares. Não haveria recepção onde cortariam um bolo juntos. Eles se divertiriam na lua de mel, como sempre, mas nada tangível viria dessa união. Eles nunca teriam filhos, e algumas vezes essa realidade deixava Rosalie tão furiosa que ela mal conseguia falar, nem dizer a Emmett o que havia de errado sem liberar uma onda de sarcasmo sobre a injustiça de tudo.

Mas naquele dia, quando todos estavam tão felizes, na aparência pelo menos, um raro impulso de advertência manteve Rosalie sob controle sobre o que realmente a estava incomodando, porque sabia que chatearia Esme, se não a deixasse pior. Ela teria feito de quase tudo para dar filhos a Carlisle, filhos que fossem deles, não apenas emocionalmente, mas biologicamente. Isso nunca aconteceria, porém, e Rosalie percebeu, com certa surpresa, que o sofrimento de Esme a entristecia mais que o dela mesmo. Então eles não conversariam a respeito daquilo. Não naquele dia, pelo menos.

Ela se conteve com dificuldade, mas na hora que Alice acabou de falar sobre o cabelo, Rosalie foi capaz de falar e sorrir naturalmente de novo. Alice deu a ela um sorriso encorajador, e as três continuaram a discutir sobre os trajes do casamento, as flores e onde seria a lua de mel. Em alguns momentos, Rosalie olhava o anel, um do par que ela e Emmett haviam escolhido juntos. Sabia por experiência própria que nessas horas, alianças de casamento podiam ser um lembrete de tudo o que eles não podiam ter, de tudo o que a vida deles nunca seria. Porém, o anel a lembrava da promessa que ela e Emmett haviam feito: amar um ao outro, para sempre. Mas ela sabia, assim como Carlisle e Esme, que eles nunca precisariam de um anel para isso.

* * *

N/T: estamos de volta o/

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo fofo sobre os anéis de Carlile e Esme :) Que tal um comentário?


	31. Gostosuras

**Original Title:** _Eternity_(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry_(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Não tenho os direitos de "Twilight", Stephenie Meyer que tem.

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_1960_: Doces

PV Emmett

As aulas já haviam terminado, e Emmett e Rosalie haviam acabado de entrar no estacionamento quando notaram a confusão.

"Eca," Rosalie murmurou com desgosto. Então seus olhos se estreitaram, pois todos os carros à vista estavam pingando com pedaços de ovos quebrados. Era um dia antes do Halloween, e embora Emmett amasse as brincadeiras em geral, ele não esperava ter que impedir Rosalie arrancar a cabeça de algum aluno imbecil ao presumir que o carro dela havia sido ovacionado também, e que ela seria capaz de encontrar o culpado.

"Você vai perceber que ninguém tocou nossos carros", disse Alice, aparecendo por trás deles. "E vai chover hoje à noite, de modo que deve limpar o que atiraram na parede leste da escola".

Edward, que tinha grupo de estudos no último horário, já tinha ido para casa. Portanto, de todos os carros no estacionamento, os únicos que estavam limpos eram o novo Mustang de Rosalie e o pequeno Volkswagen verde que Alice dirigia.

"O que fez Jasper sair de novo na hora do almoço?" Rosalie perguntou.

"Ele está tendo um momento difícil, ultimamente," Alice disse com um olhar severo. "O tempo tem estado tão quente neste outono que é difícil ir a qualquer lugar sem sentir cheiro humano. Quando começar a esfriar, haverá menos perigo de haver seres humanos na floresta, e ele vai se sentir melhor."

"Ele definitivamente precisa ficar em casa nas próximas noites," Emmett disse, sorrindo tristemente.

"O Halloween supostamente é para ser um grande dia para os vampiros," Rosalie murmurou. "Ao contrário da superstição, porém, nós geralmente acabamos gastando o dia inteiro em casa, para evitarmos gananciosas crianças pequenas correndo à procura de doces."

"É uma pena, pois poderíamos assustar os estúpidos," Emmett disse, balançando a cabeça.

"Sabe, há uma linha tênue entre assustar as pessoas e matá-las para beber seu sangue," Alice apontou. "Mas talvez pudéssemos..."

"Alice, não dê ideias," Rosalie disse rispidamente.

"Eu só ia dizer que talvez todos nós devêssemos ir assistir a um filme," Alice disse brilhantemente. "Eu já olhei, e há um chamado 'Psicose' na sessão das oito."

"É assustador?" Emmett perguntou. Rosalie não tinha paciência para filmes de terror, mas Emmett os amava. Normalmente, era hilário observar os humanos e vê-los perder o bom senso era ainda melhor.

"Não pense assim, todos nós vamos nos divertir," Alice prometeu. "É no drive-in, por isso até mesmo Jasper vai."

Emmett sorriu para Rosalie, e ela revirou os olhos. "Tudo bem, nós também vamos."

"Nós nos vemos daqui a pouco, Alice," Emmett disse quando os três entraram em seus carros e foram embora. Ele realmente não se preocupava muito em dirigir, porque de longe Rosalie era melhor, então ela assumiu o volante. Após alguns momentos, sua expressão se tornou presunçosa enquanto ela observava a estrada.

"O quê?" Emmett perguntou, deslizando em seu lugar para colocar o braço em torno dela, ela fingiu dar um tapa na mão dele, mas depois ela se recostou em seu ombro.

"Ninguém ovacionou nosso carro", disse ela simplesmente. "Agora não temos que nos preocupar em limpar, ou tentar não matar o culpado."

"Talvez seja uma coisa, tipo instinto de sobrevivência", Emmett se perguntou. "Ninguém sabe o que somos, mas todo mundo sabe que não deve mexer com um Cullen. Talvez eles possam sentir que seria muita burrice tocas nas coisas de um vampiro tão próximo ao Halloween."

Rosalie riu. "Você está certo, eles sabiam que eu iria arrancar as cabeças deles se fizessem alguma coisa a esta lindeza. Embora eu tenha que admitir, você parece mais assustador do que eu. Talvez eu devesse trabalhar em ser mais intimidante."

"Adoro quando você parece assustadora", Emmett murmurou. Em seguida, eles estacionaram por um tempo.

* * *

Todos foram para o filme naquela noite, até mesmo Edward, juntamente com Carlisle e Esme, com a estrita condição de que eles não fariam nada mais íntimo do que ficar de mãos dadas.

"Mal posso acreditar que você está aqui", Edward disse, olhando para Esme do banco de trás. O carro estava ao lado de Rosalie e Emmett, e embora todos tivessem as janelas fechadas, era fácil ouvir um ao outro falar. Eles nem sequer precisavam dos alto falantes montados ao lado como nos outros carros, para ouvir o filme na tela.

"Alice foi muito convincente", Esme disse com um sorriso. "Ela disse que este filme vai ser um clássico. Além disso, é bom quando todos nós podemos fazer alguma coisa juntos."

"Mas você nem gosta de filmes de terror," Rosalie apontou.

Esme franziu o nariz. "Bem, esta tudo bem até agora. Mas geralmente eles são tão sangrentos e violentos"

"Mas você é uma _vampira_", Emmett riu. "Você faz coisas sangrentas, e violentas para o seu jantar o tempo todo."

"Isso é diferente", Esme riu. "Quando eu caço, é apenas para me sustentar, é mais como um filme de natureza do que um filme de terror. Sinceramente, qual é o apelo de um filme onde as pessoas só saem por aí matando uns aos outros?"

"Eu acho que os humanos acham reconfortante," Edward disse secamente. "Não importa o quão desagradável seja a vida, as pessoas geralmente podem contar com o fato de que eles não vão morrer como as pessoas em filmes de terror morrem."

Emmett riu de novo. "Ora, essa coisa é tão falsa! Será que alguém realmente acha isso assustador?"

"Pessoas que não são vampiros acham", Jasper disse. Com as janelas do carro fechadas, ele parecia quase relaxado quando se sentou ao lado de Alice, mal sendo capaz de sentir o cheiro de seres humanos ao seu redor. Mas ele ainda podia sentir as suas emoções. "Este lote inteiro está repleto de medo e desejo na mesma medida."

"As pessoas libidinosas precisam assistir ao filme", disse Rosalie quando Emmett se inclinou para beijá-la, mas então ela riu e o beijou de qualquer forma. Ele sorriu contra os lábios dela quando alguém na tela começou a gritar.

"Pelo menos este não é um filme de vampiros," ouviram dizer Esme.

Carlisle riu. "Esses certamente veem dos divertidos aos insuportáveis filmes de Lobisomens. Mas nós podemos estar sendo um pouco tendencioso. Provavelmente eles não gostam do de lobisomens também."

"Hey", Rosalie sussurrou, puxando algo fora do bolso do casaco e entregando a ele. Emmett piscou porque ela tinha lhe dado um par de presas de cera, com as pontas coloridas com corante alimentício vermelho.

"Está escuro o suficiente para nenhum humano ver você", Rosalie sussurrou. "Sai bem rápido, antes que Edward possa nos ouvir, pensar sobre isso e saltar sobre o capô do carro de Carlisle e Esme."

Emmett sorriu. "Volto já", ele prometeu. Ele duvidou que aquilo fosse assustador, e ele não estava interessado em assustar seus pais, mas seria ótimo para saltar sobre o leitor de mentes da família. Talvez ele não tenha ouvindo Rose, Edward normalmente tentava ignorar seus pensamentos e talvez ele não estivesse ouvindo Emmett agora...

Levou menos de um segundo para ele pensar nisso, colocou as presas de cera em sua boca, escorregar para fora da porta do lado do motorista e subiu na frente do carro adjacente. Emmett arreganhou os dentes... e então grunhiu. Edward não estava mais no carro, e Carlisle e Esme estavam se beijando, com entusiasmo. Depois de alguns segundos, eles se separaram, e olharam para Emmett que desatou a rir de suas expressões tímidas.

"Volte para o carro antes que alguém te veja, Emmett", Esme deu uma risadinha. Emmett riu, para si mesmo e atirou um gesto grosseiro no caminho de Edward que estava sentado com Alice e Jasper agora, antes de correr de volta para o carro ao lado de Rosalie.

"Eles me pegaram", explicou.

"Desculpe," Rosalie murmurou. "Eu acho que ele me ouviu."

"Eu sou rápido, mas ele é mais rápido", Emmett disse com um encolher de ombros. "Esta é a noite do diabo, afinal de contas, ele provavelmente estava esperando que eu fosse tentar assustá-lo."

"No próximo ano, tente manter as coisas instigantes, Emmett", Edward aconselhou.

_Droga!__Ele deve ter me visto fugir durante o quinto período_, Emmett pensou. "Hey, eu só joguei uma caixa hoje", Emmett insistiu. "Eu só joguei os ovos na lateral da escola, e não nos automóveis. Os do estacionamento foram obra de imitadores."

"Emmett..." Carlisle começou, mas parou, impotente, como se temesse soar engraçado se dissesse qualquer outra coisa.

Emmett sorriu e colocou o braço em torno de Rosalie. "Não se preocupe, sem mais brincadeiras", disse ele. _Até o ano que vem, afinal._

* * *

_**N/A -**_ Feliz (quase) Dia das Bruxas! Esse é o meu feriado favorito (pelo menos até que termine, e chegue o natal :)), assim o capítulo este e o próximo capítulo são Tema-Halloween. Sobre este capítulo: Como pesquisei "Psicose" foi lançado em agosto de 1960, então eu assumi que ele ainda estava nos cinemas no momento em que os Cullens foram vê-lo, (e também que era mostrado no drive-ins). :) Lisa Loves Curry

* * *

_**N/T –**_ Halloween até que é legal, mas infelizmente para nós (Brasileros) não tem a mesma comemoração ou significado de que para os americanos né!

Já_ Psicose,_ eu odeio esse filme, e não é pelo pobre enredo e sim porque uma vez minha irmã tentou encenar a cena principal enquanto eu idiotamente tomava banho e a fechadura estava com problemas... Então imaginem meu susto e vergonha, aff!

Nos vemos no 33 beijos e REVIEWWWWWWWS! Lary Reeden

* * *

_N/B:_ Desculpem a grande demora, mas... bem, como só estou recebendo em média um review por capítulo (ou nada), só estou postando quando alguém comenta... E uma moça deixou comentários por praticamente todos os capítulos, o que me deu ânimo de voltar a este projeto :)

Espero que gostem! Deixem comentário!

Beijos (Analoguec)


	32. Travessuras

**Original Title:** _Eternity_(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry_(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Não tenho os direitos de "Twilight", Stephenie Meyer que tem.

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_1982_: Travessuras

PV de Alice

"Esse tom particular de batom é mesmo necessário?" Esme perguntou, soando um pouco desesperada. "Francamente, Alice…"

"Você está _perfeita _agora," Alice anunciou orgulhosamente, dando um passo para trás para examinar a obra dela. Eles estavam vivendo em Kohler há quase um ano, mas naquela noite era a primeira vez que Carlisle e Esme saíram juntos em público na cidade. Muitos dos doutores veteranos insistiram que Carlisle fizesse uma aparição na Festa de Dia das Bruxas do hospital, e expressaram um desejo de finalmente conhecer a senhora Cullen também. Esme pensou que a festa seria divertida até Alice insistir em escolher as roupas dela e de Carlisle. Agora Alice sorria para a mãe, que usava, assim como ela num vestido de corte baixo preto e vermelho que chegava ao chão, o cabelo armado no alto num arranjo artístico, com dois dentes de plástico na boca. Esme de alguma forma tentar ao mesmo tempo parecer divertida e consternada.

"Alice, vou perguntar pela última vez: você tem certeza de que isso é uma boa ideia? Porque tenho certeza de que estou ridícula… e chamativa."

"Esme, você está ótima!" Alice despejou, dançando ao redor dela e examinando todos os detalhes da fantasia: os sapatos eram de salto, pretos e pontudos. As unhas estavam pintadas de preto, com um único detalhe de vermelho em cada uma, em forma de uma gota de sangue, e o cabelo, sempre um caramelo quente, parecia quase fogo sob o capuz vermelho preso à capa que ela usava por cima do vestido.

"Eu estou mesmo… caracterizada," Esme permitiu-se, incapaz de suprimir o sorriso, "mas eu não consigo deixar de pensar que os outros irão opor-se à nossa saída vestidos desse jeito. Não é exatamente o tipo de comportamento que favorece nosso disfarce."

"Não se preocupe, vamos deixá-los que vejam vocês dois antes de irem," Alice prometeu. "Vou dar uma olhada em Carlisle e depois vamos todos lá para cima."

Esme assentiu, o que fez os brincos de prata dela, em forma de pequenos morcegos, balançarem para frente e para trás. Alice sufocou uma risada ao notar aquilo, e depois disparou para fora da sala.

Enquanto Esme se preparava no quarto de Alice, Carlisle se vestia no deles. Alice bateu na porta e esperou.

"Entre," Carlisle falou, e Alice mordeu o lábio para impedir o riso. Carlisle parecia que estava sufocando um suspiro com dificuldade.

Quando ela o viu, Alice percebeu o porquê. Assim como Esme, a fantasia se adequava perfeitamente nele, e de uma forma estranha: Alice achava que mesmo se os pais não fossem vampiros de verdade, eles teriam sido falsos vampiros com muito estilo.

"Você… está… excelente!" Alice gritou, pulando para ajeitar a gola alta da capa de cetim vermelho que ele usava.

Carlisle ajeitou os dentes de plástico, o que fez o sofrido sorriso dele parecer menos diabólico. "Alice, por favor, entenda que só estamos fazendo isso porque a amamos muito."

"E eu prometo não tirar vantagem do fato de novo, a menos que haja outra festa a fantasia para irem," disse Alice, agarrando o pulso dele para ajeitar as abotoaduras: pequenos morcegos de prata que combinavam com os brincos de Esme. O terno preto dele era feita do mesmo tecido que o de Esme também, e Alice mal podia esperar para ver os dois juntos, ou ver a reação dos irmãos com as fantasias.

"Tudo bem, você está pronto," Alice declarou, amaciando a capa na região dos ombros pela última vez. "Venha ver Esme."

Carlisle a seguiu pelo correndo, rindo quando ela começou a dançar de excitação do lado de fora do quarto dela.

"Podemos entrar?" Alice gritou ansiosa.

Esme riu. "Não vê isso acontecendo agora?"

Alice sorriu e checou as visões no limite do consciente dela: evitava aquelas que envolvia os outros Cullens, um desejo de fazer as reações deles parte do esquema dela de rara surpresa. Quando ela viu o que aconteceria entre Carlisle e Esme, Alice sorriu e abriu a porta.

Tão logo eles se viram, os pais riram.

"Okay, talvez isso seja divertido," disse Esme, movendo-se graciosamente em direção a Carlisle apesar do peso dos sapatos (Alice duvidava que ela tivesse usado algo igual na vida). Depois Carlisle a beijou suavemente, de alguma forma conseguindo não borrar o batom cor de sangue dela.

"Que vestido adorável, minha encantadora rainha morta-viva," disse Carlisle, a voz profunda e intensa, e Esme encostou a cabeça no peito dele, tremendo de rir indefesa.

Alice sorriu de novo – _eles_ estavam se divertido pelo menos. Mas era hora de ver se os outros filhos aprovavam os trajes bizarros.

"Vamos mostrar aos outros," Alice disso, apressando-se pela porta aberta. "Vou primeiro e chamo vocês num minuto."

Era quase impossível resistir ao desejo de espiar e ver o que ia acontecer, mas Alice forçou-se a esperar – em segundos, ela se unia aos outros na sala de estar e sentava-se no sofá ao lado de Jasper. Edward a olhava curiosamente – ela pensava na coleção de sapatos dela com desesperada concentração.

"Então, o que é a grande surpresa?" Jasper perguntou enquanto ela se aninhava nele. Alice piscou, mas forçou-se a bloquear Edward, pensando apenas em sapatos...

"Okay, vocês podem descer agora," Alice gritou alegremente. Ela realmente não tinha ideia do que aconteceria em seguida, a sensação era estranhamente excitante. De repente, Edward rosnou, mas para o deleite de Alice, viu que ele estava sorrindo – e depois Carlisle e Esme desciam pelas escadas, os longos casacos que usavam fazendo parecer que eram vampiros da mitologia que podiam se transformar em névoa ou neblina.

No segundo que os viu, a risada de Emmett preencheu a sala. A boca de Rosalie se abriu, e subitamente ela estava rindo também, aninhando-se em Emmett e fechando os olhos para parar o fluxo de lágrimas de alegria, embora não tivesse nenhuma; Alice viu que ela mantinha aquele gesto humano quase inconsciente quando ria. Mas Jasper era o teste verdadeiro, e ele veio a ser a melhor surpresa de todos. Ele quase nunca ria, e vê-lo tendo que cobrir a boca para impedir o riso tão alto quanto o de Emmett era impagável.

"Nós esperávamos um pouco mais de oposição que isto," Carlisle falou, gargalhando enquanto olhava Esme, que estava rindo de novo.

"Vocês definitivamente precisam ir desse jeito," Rosalie disse, limpando os olhos secos sem necessidade.

"Isso mesmo," Emmett concordou. "Vocês estão _hilários."_

"Não acham que é uma má ideia enquanto tentamos manter a discrição?" Alice perguntou, olhando entre Edward e o marido. "Só para saberem, eu não vejo nenhum humanos suspeitar depois de vê-los assim, mas eu pensei que deveríamos mostrar a vocês para que não se preocupem com o que as pessoas vão pensar – ou sentir. Minha ideia original era fazer fantasias acima de qualquer suspeita da verdade."

"Eu acho que sua estratégia vai funcionar perfeitamente," Edward disse pensativo. "Vampiros de _verdade _não se vestem como vampiros e depois vão para uma festa desse jeito, vão? Mesmo o humano mais desconfiado não consideraria tal possibilidade absurda."

"É a fantasia perfeita mesmo," Jasper confirmou, sorrindo para ela.

Alice o beijou no rosto e sussurrou, "Quer emprestar as fantasias para a Dança de Dia das Bruxas da escola no ano que vem?"

Jasper estremeceu ligeiramente, mas depois o rosto suavizou quando sentiu que ela estava brincando.

"Vamos voltar então perto da meia-noite," Carlisle prometeu.

"Ou pelo menos antes do amanhecer," Esme disse numa voz misteriosa. "Eu não quero meu impetuoso vampiro-rei pegue sol."

Alice sorriu feliz quando todos riram – Jasper ficaria horrorizado pela ideia agora, mas ela havia decidido: eles definitivamente se vestiriam como vampiros no próximo Dia das Bruxas.

* * *

_N/T:_Não, não é brincadeira de primeiro de abril! Finalmente temos um capítulo novo!

Obrigada pelos comentários apoiando a tradução! :D

Esta semana tem mais atualização, se a vida real não me impedir ;)


	33. Queridos

**Original Title:** _Eternity_(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry_(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Não tenho os direitos de "Twilight", Stephenie Meyer que tem.

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_1953_: Queridos

PV de Jasper

Era uma fria e nevoenta manhã e a casa estava calma, quase como se estivesse vazia. Jasper e Alice estavam vivendo com os Cullens há alguns meses, e hoje, primeiro dia do novo semestre, era o primeiro dia de aula de Alice. Carlisle e Esme a matricularam como uma sobrinha que moraria com eles por um tempo, e naquela manhã ela praticamente correu pela porta antes de dar um beijo de despedida em Jasper. Ele ficou feliz de vê-la tão animada, mas foi difícil cooperar com o entusiasmo dela. A ideia de passar horas e horas, todo o dia, num prédio pequeno cheio de humanos fazia a garganta dele doer de sede.

Todo mundo concordou que, por segurança, Jasper esperaria mais um pouco antes de tentar frequentar uma escola. Ele concordou também, mas era estranho ficar tão longe de Alice. Agora ela e os outros estavam em aula, Carlisle no trabalho e, salvo por Esme, ele estava sozinho.

Sentiu que Esme notou que ele nada tinha para fazer, então não foi surpresa quando ela sugeriu que ele a procurasse no atelier dela.

"Quando se cansar de me ver trabalhar, pode pegar um livro da biblioteca ou ligar o rádio, se preferir," disse ela.

"Acho que Emmett deixou uma pilha de jogos de tabuleiro na mesa da cozinha, caso eu fique muito desesperado em me ocupar," disse Jasper, lembrando-se das caixas com divertimento. "No que está trabalhando, exatamente?"

Esme sorriu e indicou a porta aberta. Jasper entrou e ergueu as sobrancelhas. Estava... lotado lá dentro. O atelier era originalmente uma garagem da velha casa – a nova e enorme garagem foi erguida quando tiraram do local a extensa coleção de carros dos Cullens. Depois disso, Esme começou a usar a garagem para conserto de objetos e término dos projetos que assumia, e no momento estava cheia de móveis.

"Alice me ajudou com esses," Esme explicou. "Antigamente, eu tinha sorte de encontrar coisas assim. Eu procurava em vendas de garagem ou em brechós e tinha esperança em encontrar algo que valesse a pena restaurar. Mas Alice viu-me dirigindo em direção a norte, a uma loja que ia fechar, e todas essas coisas estavam nos fundos dela, esperando serem consertadas.

"Elas são mesmo… velhas," Jasper disse hesitantemente. Ele não sabia o que dizer ao certo: as escrivaninhas, cadeiras, mesas e diversos roupeiros deixavam horrível a garagem que eles criaram. Havia também traços de comida, bebida e tabaco consumidos pelos humanos mortos há décadas, até séculos. Havia odores dos caminhões e escritórios por onde eles passaram, fracos odores de tinta antiga e papel, roupas e cobertores que esfarelaram com o tempo. E, o mais forte de todos, um odor de madeira que fez Jasper subitamente lembrar-se da lareira da casa da família dele, o lar que ele deixou para trás há quase um século.

Esme riu educadamente. "Costumava me deixar surpresa que humanos tivessem interesse em coisas antigas como essas. Eu me perguntava como eles podiam pagar tanto por qualquer coisa mais velha que eles. Mas agora acho que é mais pelo fato de as pessoas ficarem nostálgicas."

"Por uma época que nunca viram?" Jasper se perguntou. "Algumas dessas coisas me lembram a minha vida humana, mas nem imagino estar apegado a uma coisa só pela idade."

"Os humanos não veem o tempo passar como nós," Esme disse pensativa. "É claro que você sabe mais que eu, tendo vivido mais. De qualquer forma, acho que coisas como essas deixam as pessoas conectadas ao tempo que eles nunca viram, aos ancestrais deles. Ou quem sabe – talvez possuir uma cômoda de mais um século façam os humanos se sentirem jovens."

"Mas, para nós, podemos ter nostalgia pelas nossas vidas humanas para tornar essas coisas interessantes," Jasper disse, sorrindo diante do uso da palavra "vivido" por ela. Se ela tivesse sobrevivido à queda do penhasco há anos, ela ainda seria humana, uma senhora frágil em vez de uma poderosa imortal. O mesmo podia ser dito pelos outros. Mas ele e Carlisle eram diferentes – as eras que viveram já passaram, e agora apenas objetos velhos como aqueles sobravam. Muito estranho, no entanto, Jasper acha isso consolador – pelo menos _alguma coisa _sobrara, uma evidência física dos tempos perdidos. Ele se perguntou se tais artefatos sobreviveriam quando tivesse a idade de Carlisle...

"Acho que estou começando a ver o que chama atenção nessas antiguidades," Jasper disse pensativo. "Há alguma coisa mais velha que eu aqui?"

"Essa cômoda," Esme tocou na peça de carvalho ao lado dela," "tem quase duzentos anos, a julgar pelo design e pela forma."

"Ainda sou jovem em comparação," Jasper disse com um sorriso. "Assim que você as consertar, vai vender essas coisas?"

"Geralmente," Esme disse. "Eu nunca cobro o que elas deveriam valer – os negociadores de antiguidade devem achar que sou maluca, mas a maior parte das antiguidades é supervalorizada para mim. E não é como se precisássemos do dinheiro."

Jasper a sentiu olhando para ele, pensativa. "Você pode fazer algo assim também, Jasper. Se quiser."

"O conceito de ter tempo para fazer algo que gosto é ainda um pouco estranho para mim," Jasper disse, dando os ombros. "Mas quem sabe, talvez assim que eu tentar, possa gostar de ir para escola tanto quanto Alice vê que ela vai gostar."

"A faculdade tem seus momentos," Esme ofereceu. "Eu pareço muito velha para cursar o ensino médio de novo, então não sei o que mudou ao longo dos anos, mas sempre que faço uma faculdade, eu adoro. É mais fácil, acho – você tem mais controle sobre o que você estuda, e você não fica perto dos humanos o tempo todo."

Conversavam enquanto Esme trabalhava numa pequena mesa perto da bancada de trabalho. Jasper ficou impressionado – a maior parte da existência dele atraía a força em vez de precisão, e os talentos de médico de Carlisle e a aptidão de Esme para o trabalho detalhado vinham sempre como uma surpresa. _Primeiro de tudo, _disse para si mesmo. _Antes de qualquer coisa, eu preciso aprender a sentar numa sala cheia de crianças sem atacá-las. _

Esme olhou para ele com incerteza, como se estivesse esperando que viesse um tópico com o qual ele não se sentia bem. "É difícil ficar longe de Alice?" disse calmamente.

Jasper assentiu — Esme não tinha o talento dele, mas era muito perceptiva também. "Não é… tão ruim quanto eu esperava," disse ele honestamente. "Mas ainda observo o relógio compulsivamente. Nas que eu não tenha gostado da conversa, mas é que..."

"Eu odiava ficar sozinha em casa, antes," Esme declarou. "Mas ter tanto tempo foi como eu descobri as coisas que adoro fazer. Consegue pensar em algum hobby que gostaria de tentar?"

"Talvez eu devesse procurar um livro," Jasper disse sem entusiasmo. Ele não tinha interesse em ler no momento – ele queria fazer algo com as mãos, fazer ou alternar algo da mesma forma que Esme fazia.

Apenas então ele viu que ela pensou em algo. Jasper sentiu a ansiedade dela ao falar, "Espere um minuto – volto logo."

Ela voltou momentos depois com dois livros debaixo do braço. "Eu não sei se isso vai interessar a você," disse com um sorriso hesitante, "mas com relação a hobbies, é um bom começo."

Jasper pegou o primeiro livro que ela entregou e viu que ela um caderno de desenho. Lá havia desenhos de casas, árvores, flores e rascunhos simples. Havia mais desenhos detalhados dos outros Cullens: Edward ao piano, Rosalie e Emmett sentados à janela, e...

"Alice e eu," disse Jasper, impressionado com a semelhança.

Esme sorriu. "Quando estou procurando inspiração, sempre olho as pessoas que me são queridas primeiro."

Jasper virou outra página e encontrou um desenho de Carlisle. Ele lia um livro e sorria como se soubesse que Esme estava desenhando-o, o que certamente foi o caso.

"Este aqui é mais detalhado que os outros," Jasper observou, notando que os traços nos outros eram mais fracos, e o sombreamento melhor e claramente mostrava tudo, desde as linhas do rosto de Carlisle até os amassados da roupa que ele usava.

Esme entregou a Jasper outro caderno com um sorriso. Quando ele abriu, viu que as páginas estavam em branco. "Este é para você," disse ela. 'Será que vai mantê-lo longe de problemas até sair da escola?"

"Possivelmente," Jasper disse, olhando a primeira página em branco. Deixando Esme sozinho com o trabalho, ele pegou um lápis da mesa na sala de estar e sentou-se, imaginando por onde começar. Achava que ter uma memória perfeita era uma vantagem ali, então era apenas uma questão de imaginar em como dar forma às linhas...

O dia passou rapidamente depois daquilo, com Jasper completamente imerso na tarefa de tentar desenhar Alice.

* * *

N/T: obrigada pelos incentivos com os comentários! :)

Daqui a seis dias tem mais um capítulo :D


	34. Preocupação

**Original Title:** _Eternity_(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry_(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Não tenho os direitos de "Twilight", Stephenie Meyer que tem.

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_2005_: Preocupação

PV de Charlie

Uma enfermeira havia pedido para ele parar de andar de lá para cá do lado de fora do quarto de Bella, então Charlie foi a uma das máquinas de vender comida e bebida e tentou se interessar por algo. Estava ali já há horas, e ela não havia ainda acordado. E ela parecia estar… bem, parecia estar como alguém que havia acabado de cair de uma janela e quebrado muitos ossos. Sabia que Bella era mais atrapalhada que ele, mas nos dias atuais, que tipo de hotel apresentava tanta insegurança assim para que acidentes como aquele pudessem acontecer?

Renee havia ido comprar alguma coisa para comer. Sob qualquer outra circunstância, teria sido um pouco constrangedor vê-la tão de repente, mas o estado em que Bella estava os unia em ansiedade. O Dr. Cullen e Alice haviam ido com ela ao restaurante e Edward, para a irritação de Charlie, estava dormindo na cadeira do quarto de Bella. Renee parecia querer perdoar a criança mais do que ele – Edward certamente _aparentava _sentir culpa sobre o papel dele nessa confusão toda, e ele sabia bem disso. Mas Charlie havia decidido que, quando ouvisse a história, seja lá quem fosse Edward Cullen, bom ou mau, ele era ruim para Bella, e quanto mais cedo eles terminassem o namoro, melhor. Charlie nunca vira Bella agir daquele jeito desde que conhecera esse cara, e deixando a má sorte de lado, ela nunca havia se quebrado assim antes. Com certeza que ele não a empurrou da janela, e era irracional pensar em algo do tipo… mas com um pouco de coragem, Charlie sentia que Edward poderia fazer mesmo isso.

Ele tomava uma Coca quando os dois Cullens e Renee retornaram.

"Ela já acordou?" Renee sussurrou, olhando a porta do quarto de Bella: dentro, uma enfermeira estava observando-a, e Edward estava acordando e vendo aquilo.

"Ainda não," Charlie, cansado, disse. Meu Deus, quando foi a última vez que ele teve uma boa noite de sono? "Mas o doutor veio e conversou comigo há alguns minutos. Parece que ela não vai mais precisar de mais transfusões."

Carlisle assentiu— ele havia dito a eles naquela manhã que aquele seria o caso. "Não vão demorar a liberá-la, então," ele disse calmamente, sorrindo diante da expressão de alívio e choro de Renee. Alice apertou a mão de Renee antes de ir para o fundo do corredor.

"Vou pegar algo para Edward na cafeteria," ela anunciou, e Charlie reprimiu o desejo de perguntar por que Edward não ia pegar a própria comida.

"Estamos tão agradecidos por estarem lá quando isso aconteceu, Carlisle," Renee falou de novo, a voz trêmula como sempre estava quando ela o agradecia. "Se vocês não tivessem…"

"Eu não fiz nada," Carlisle insistiu educadamente. "Os paramédicos foram os verdadeiros heróis."

"Não foi o que o médico me disse," Charlie olhou Carlisle – sob as luzes, ele realmente parecia apenas alguns anos mais velho que o filho. "Ela teria sangrado até morrer se você não estivesse lá. Então… obrigado, Carlisle," ele terminou asperamente.

"Fiquei feliz por poder ajudar, Charlie," Carlisle disse, cumprimentando Charlie – frio, como sempre. Problemas de circulação, como alguém no Hospital de Forks dissera a ele uma vez. Renee abraçou Carlisle rapidamente antes de ir sentar-se com Bella de novo, e quando Charlie a ouviu dizer algo a Edward, ele puxou Carlisle para um canto.

"Quando ela acordar, talvez ela queira ir morar com a mãe de novo," Charlie explicou, tentando não se deixar levar pelo que a decisão dela significava para ele. "Mas se ela voltar para Forks comigo, quero que saiba que não acho que ela e Edward devam continuar namorando. Ele… ele parece ser um bom garoto, mas como aconteceu isso logo depois que eles ficaram juntos, eu fico meio… inquieto."

Carlisle assentiu com simpatia. "Eu entendo, Carlisle. Conversei com Esme a respeito, e estamos preocupados também, mas não penso que podemos pedir para eles não se verem mais. Eu não sei quanto a Bella, mas dizer para Edward não fazer alguma coisa apenas faz com que ele realmente queira fazer. Vamos conversar com ele e explicar como nos sentimos com relação a isso, mas pensamos que manter os olhos nos dois deve bastar por agora."

Charlie assentiu, aliviado com a sugestão – ele não queria ter outro confronto emocional com Bella. "Bem, Bella ficará de castigo se voltar, e terá toque de recolher, então espero que isso limite os problemas em que eles possam se meter. Não que Edward tenha feito algo errado," ele admitiu de má vontade.

"Edward sente que também tem parte de culpa nisso," Carlisle disse seriamente. "E você tem razão, deve haver consequências por este tipo de comportamento. Mas Esme e eu esperamos que enquanto eles estiverem felizes, eles terão que enfrentar um pouco de superproteção dos pais por um tempo."

_Superproteção?_ Carlisle pensou. _Diabos, Bella terá sorte de eu não mandar uma escolta policial atrás dela da próxima vez que ela sair para namorar._ Mas ele assentiu – o plano de ação dos Cullens tinha sentido. Mesmo ele nunca tendo deixado Bella de castigo antes, decidiu perguntar a Renee sobre isso antes de ela voltar para Flórida... presumindo que Bella não iria com ela.

"Acho que com cinco filhos, vocês têm uma prática já com esse tipo de coisa," Charlie disse.

Carlisle sorriu. "Pode acreditar nisso." Depois pausou. "Bella é uma menina linda, Charlie. Eu sei que não parece agora, mas realmente acho que ela e Edward se gostam."

Charlie assentiu. "É, tenho problemas para acreditar nisso no momento. Mas vocês têm mais experiência com adolescentes que eu, então acho que vocês me entendem. É… estranho. Sou o pai dela, mas na semana passada, senti como se mal conhecesse Bella."

"Acho que essa é a história da vida de todos os pais em algum momento, Charlie," Carlisle disse gentilmente. "Principalmente nessa idade."

Charlie assentiu. Por agora ele sentia-se melhor, mas ele subitamente teve certeza que depois que Bella abrisse os olhos, ele não pararia de se preocupar com ela e Edward Cullen tão cedo.

* * *

_N/T:_ Fiquei um tempo sem atualizar porque meu apartamento ficou em reforma e descobri que me sinto mais à vontade pra traduzir/escrever na minha casa do que com meus pais por perto :P

O que acharam do capítulo? Bem, eu adoro o Charlie e sou _Team Charlie forever_, então... hihihi.

Comentem! :D


	35. Estranhos

**Original Title:** _Eternity_(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry_(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Não tenho os direitos de "Twilight", Stephenie Meyer que tem.

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_2005_: Estranhos

PV de Jacob

Antes de ir dormir, Billy me pediu para comprar leite. Mas, ao invés de La Push, fui até Forks – digo, eram apenas algumas milhas de distância, e a noite estava boa para dirigir: limpa, finalmente. Além disso, sempre havia a possibilidade de encontrar Bella, embora fosse esperança demais às dez da noite. E não que eu pudesse dirigir sozinho, mas outro surto de crescimento fazia com que eu parecesse _alto _o bastante para dirigir, mais velho também. E, hey, com Billy sendo bom amigo do Chefe Swan, não é como se eu fosse entrar numa tonelada de problemas se eu fosse pego... desde que Charlie fosse a pessoa que me parasse e não outro policial.

Cheguei bem à cidade, comprei o leite, e quase na metade do caminho de volta ouvi o barulho do pneu estourando. Imediatamente, senti a parte de trás do carro começar a balançar. Praguejando, parei no acostamento e fiquei quieto por alguns segundos, considerando minhas opções. Ligar para Billy estava fora de questão, sem contar que ele me mataria se soubesse, não que fosse possível ele me ajudar. Harry ou Sue provavelmente viriam me pegar, mas, de novo, eles me matarem era um problema, e eu não tinha também um celular. Estava começando a chover, e como estava seco quando saí, eu não tinha um casaco, o que deixar a ideia de andar não muito atraente. Não havia um guarda-chuva no carro também, e comecei a ponderar se conseguiria ver bem para tirar o pneu e trocá-lo sozinho quando um carro parou atrás de mim.

"Merda," murmurei, imaginando um carro da polícia parando para me ajudar (e depois me prender). Eu me virei para olhar, e fiquei surpreso de ver uma Mercedes preta.

"Whoa, uma S55 AMG," sussurrei, tentando não babar. Não me levem a mal, eu gosto do meu carro, e assim que ele funcionar, vou deixá-lo melhor, e o antigo sedan do Billy era bom, mas o carro atrás do meu era do tipo que eu daria meu fígado para ter. Talvez não um fígado, mas alguns dedos da mão ou do pé. Era péssimo que as concessionárias só aceitassem pagamento em dinheiro.

Saltei do carro e fiquei logo molhado, e depois um homem e uma mulher saíram da Mercedes – ambos tiveram o senso de vestirem os casacos, e a mulher segurava uma sombrinha. Quando chegaram perto, vi que a sombrinha era grande para cobrir nós três, o fato que me fez pensar em querer ter ficado no maldito carro por mais um segundo. Pelo menos eu não ficaria ensopado.

"Precisa de uma ajuda?" O homem perguntou. "Vimos que o pneu estourou."

Levou um segundo para eu perceber que esse cara devia ser… muito pálido e de boa aparência, mas mais velho que os meninos que vi no baile de Bella… devia ser Dr. Cullen e a senhora Cullen, esta com a sombrinha.

"Obrigado," disse, sorrindo ao imaginar como a expressão de Billy ficaria quando eu contasse quem me ajudou a trocar o pneu. "Eu me perguntava como conseguiria prender os parafusos com a chuva."

Enquanto eu pegava o macaco, o Dr. Cullen voltou para o carro dele e pegou uma lanterna. Não pareceu que ele demorou muito, e ele mal se molhou ao voltar, o que me fez querer ter mesmo colocado um casaco.

"Eu sou Jacob Black," falei para a senhora Cullen quando ele estava distante. "Vocês devem ser os Cullens, certo?"

"Sim," ela disse com um sorriso. "Você tem mesmo idade para dirigir, Jacob?"

"Hmm," disse, ajustando o macaco para não olhar para ela. "Não?"

A senhora Cullen riu. "Não se preocupe, não vamos contar. Apenas tome cuidado."

Quando o Dr. Cullen voltou, ele pediu à esposa para segurar a lanterna, e com a luz e a sombrinha, levou um décimo do tempo que eu teria levado trabalhando sozinho no escuro e na chuva para tirar o pneu e colocar o reserva. Levou uns cinco minutos para começarmos e terminarmos, e depois os Cullens desejaram boa noite e foram embora. Eu agradeci uma dúzia de vezes e acenei enquanto eles iam embora, mas, ao voltar para casa sozinho, pensei no que havia acontecido com mais cuidado.

Pode ser um estereótipo, mas não penso que uma pessoa que tem uma Mercedes seja do tipo que consegue consertar o próprio carro. Se você tem dinheiro para comprar uma S55 AMG, então tem dinheiro para pagar alguém para consertar os freios, por exemplo. Mas o Dr. Cullen sabia o que estava fazendo. Na verdade, ele se mexia mais rápido que eu trocando o pneu. Isso era um pouco estranho. E, sinceramente, quantas pessoas parariam para ajudar? Eu podia ser um assassino psicopata para os Cullen, mas eles pararam, e sem se preocuparem com o perigo: uma estrada escura, pessoa que não conheciam, mais alto que eles, um carro que vale mais que minha casa... talvez nada disso tivesse passado pela cabeça deles, e obviamente eu não era um bom ladrão de carros, já que nem notei a estranheza da situação até passar. Mas, ainda assim, foi estranho.

A coisa toda era confusa, mas não ruim. Foi bom sentir que eu estava certo, que toda essa coisa que Billy pensa sobre os Cullen são apenas superstições idiotas. Mas _como _ele pode acreditar nessas histórias? Sim, os Cullens eram estranhos, os filhos deles também, mas essas histórias já não haviam morrido? Digo, no instante que conversamos com eles, você tem a impressão que eles são boas pessoas – talvez um pouco irritante por causa da aparência, mas não são sinistros. Apenas uma boa família… que não tinha aparência ou agia como as pessoas mais normais. Decidi não contar a Billy sobre o que aconteceu, não porque ele tiraria as chaves de mim ou me colocaria de castigo por uma semana (com muita sorte, ele dormiu durante esse meu tempo em Forks). Por mais que fosse grato aos Cullens por me ajudarem e discordasse das ideias insanas de Billy a respeito deles, eu tinha que admitir... eles eram mesmo um pouco estranhos.

* * *

_N/T:_ obrigada pelo incentivo, pessoal! :)

Próximo capítulo sai na segunda, dia 30! :D Até lá!


	36. Influência

**Original Title:** _Eternity_(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry_(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Não tenho os direitos de "Twilight", Stephenie Meyer que tem.

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_2005_: Influência

PV de Bella

Sem dúvida alguma, Alice é, ao mesmo tempo, a pessoa mais doce e mais diabólica que já conheci. Quase uma semana antes do fim das férias de verão, ela decidiu que precisávamos fazer umas compras volta às aulas – pelo menos, para mim, já que Alice tem quase a mesma quantidade de roupas que uma loja de departamentos. É claro que, sabendo que eu considero passar horas olhando sapatos e roupas uma forma de tortura que eu evito com todas as forças, Edward viria conosco. Alice e Edward me acalmaram um pouco, já que eu não queria que ele sofresse também, a força dele combinada com meu desinteresse em moda também afastando os planos ambiciosos de compras de Alice. Infelizmente (pelo que eu vi), Alice queria ir a Seattle, e com uma viagem tão longa como aquela, ela pensou que eu ficaria cansada, então decidiu que deveríamos passar a noite lá, sem se importar que a frágil humana em questão não se incomodaria em dormir no carro.

"O que faz você pensar que Charlie vai deixar?" perguntei, cética. Por mais que ele gostasse de Alice, não acreditava que Charlie ficaria animado em saber que ela e Edward seriam meus companheiros nessa viagem. De fato, tinha quase certeza que ele surtaria com a mera sugestão.

Alice sorriu serenamente. "Diga a ele hoje à noite – ele prefere ouvir isso de você que de Edward, e ficará feliz que você diga com uma semana de antecedência. Confie em mim."

E então, para o deleite de Alice, fiz o que ela me disse. Edward percebeu que eu realmente queria a Seattle, pelo menos para comprar livros novos, e parecia que tentava não rir quando ele foi se despedir de Charlie algumas horas depois de eu conversar com Alice.

"Vejo você amanhã, Edward," Charlie falou sem tirar os olhos da TV – para o meu alívio, nos últimos meses, o zelo de Charlie deu lugar a uma cautelosa aceitação de Edward.

"Boa noite, Charlie," ele disse quando estava para sair, mas parou como se lembrasse de algo. "Oh. Talvez fosse melhor perguntar a ele hoje, já que queremos ir semana que vem."

"Perguntar o quê?" Charlie disse, virando o rosto para olhar para mim.

Lembrei-me das palavras de Alice e suspirei. Ela obviamente falou a Edward a respeito. "Alice quer fazer compras de volta às aulas, então ela, Edward e eu estávamos pensando em ir a Seattle semana que vem."

"É uma longa viagem," Charlie disse, franzindo a testa, e eu lutei contra o desejo de suspirar de novo.

"Nós íamos passar a noite lá," falei, tentando soar casual.

Assim como esperado, as sobrancelhas de Charlie se ergueram e o rosto dele ficou vermelho. Dava para ver que ele esqueceu completamente que Alice iria conosco. Tudo o que o cérebro dele registrava era: "minha filha, Edward, quarto de hotel, sem supervisão". Uma péssima combinação na opinião de Charlie.

"Carlisle e Esme iriam conosco," Edward falou antes de Charlie pronunciar uma palavra. "Vamos partir no sábado de manhã e voltar domingo bem cedo, se estiver tudo bem."

Okay, agora eu tive que reprimir uma gargalhada. Charlie tinha se preparado para rebater a ideia de Alice, mas agora que Edward tinha o trunfo da supervisão dos pais, ele parecia não saber o que dizer.

"Oh," ele conseguiu dizer finalmente. "Tudo bem, então."

Edward disse boa noite de novo e foi embora. Eu sabia que ele voltaria em alguns minutos assim que deixasse o carro na enorme garagem da casa dos Cullens, e nesse tempo, eu subi para escovar meus dentes e colocar o pijama. Quando terminei, desci para dizer boa noite a Charlie e o vi ao telefone da cozinha, de costas para mim. Não querendo ouvir, embora soubesse com quem ele falava, comecei a subir de novo as escadas quando eu o ouvi dizer:

"Okay, só queria ter certeza que vocês não se incomodavam. Obrigado, Esme."

Ele disse boa noite, e tentei parecer muito inocente ao entrar na cozinha.

"Boa noite, pai," disse.

"Um momento," Charlie disse, apoiando-se na bancada. "Acabei de falar com a senhora Cullen, e ela me disse que ela e Carlisle estão felizes que você vá com eles. Ela também disse que vai ficar de olho em vocês três, e eu sei que eles vão, mas... você sabe..."

Ai, não. Charlie estava tentando abordar o tópico sexo seguro comigo, esquecendo que eu ia completar dezoito anos em um mês. Ele provavelmente pensava que embora os pais de Edward nos observassem durante o dia, à noite a história era outra. Péssimo que eu não pudesse contar que isso só era verdade se os pais precisassem dormir.

"Pai, eu vou me comportar," prometi depressa. "Provavelmente vou dividir o quarto com Alice."

Charlie pareceu aliviado com a ideia. "Certo. Que bom. Boa noite, menina."

Edward estava rindo quando juntei-me a ele no meu quarto.

"_Não_ posso acreditar em Alice." Falei, mas estava rindo demais quando subi na cama e me aninhei a ele, meu cobertor entre nós.

"Eu acredito," Edward falou sorrindo. "Sinceramente pensei que ela tinha dito que eles viriam, mas deveria ter adivinhado que ela queria enganar Charlie assim."

"Bem, ele disse sim," murmurei, balançando minha cabeça diante das táticas de Alice, "Ele ia dizer não, mas ficou tão aliviado em saber que Carlisle e Esme vão também que agora nem liga mais. Pelo menos, não tanto. Qualquer alternativa ao plano original teve que parecer melhor."

"Nós nos comportaremos bem, especialmente eu, traremos você de volta inteira no domingo," ele disse calmamente, beijando minha testa e rindo quando estremeci. Era meio irônico que embora Edward passasse todas as noites na minha cama, ele nunca tenha feito nada que causasse a fúria de Charlie, exceto estar em minha cama. Não, de nós dois, eu era a mais problemática, por tudo de bom que aquilo causava em mim. Edward era cuidadoso comigo quando meus descontrolados hormônios começavam a tomar conta.

* * *

O sábado seguinte foi uma dia típico de agosto, quente e nublado, e Charlie já estava vestido para ir pescar quando veio acenar para nós cinco ao partirmos na Mercedes preta de Carlisle. Ele não disse nada sobre a viagem durante toda a semana, mas ver Carlisle e Esme nos bancos da frente pareceu ajudá-lo a se acalmar. Aparentemente, ter criado cinco filhos adotivos os tornava gurus paternos aos olhos dele, e eu pude ver que ele teria um bom dia de pesca, parando somente de vez em quando para se preocupar comigo.

A viagem para Seattle não pareceu demorar muito. Só os conheci há alguns meses, mas os Cullens já eram como uma família para mim. Não que meu relacionamento com Edward ajudasse a me sentir aceita: eu era uma dos poucos humanos do mundo que conhecia a verdade sobre vampiros, e isso significava que sempre que eu falava com pessoas normais, havia sempre coisas na cabeça que eu sabia que nunca, nunca poderia dizer. Mas com a família de Edward, nunca me senti como se eu por acidente relevasse um segredo, já que o segredo em questão era o deles. E para o alívio de Edward (e um pouco de espanto) eu não era como os outros humanos, que geralmente sentiam que havia algo de errado com os Cullens, algo assustador. Eu adorava estar com eles, o que, a meu ver, dizia respeito a ser humana no futuro, mas Edward não gostava de falar a respeito disso.

Depois de dar entrada no hotel, Alice avisou que o shopping seria nossa primeira parada. Eu tive que lembrar que eu era uma convidada, que eu quis vir junto nessa viagem e que estava ganhando uma carona e um quarto de hotel de graça, então eu precisava ser graciosa com os zelosos hábitos de compra de Alice (achava eu). Ainda assim, senti um pouco de inveja quando Carlisle e Edward entraram numa livraria quando Alice puxou Esme e eu para olharmos calças jeans.

Não me entendam mal. Fazer compras com Alice era divertido – mas depois de mais ou menos uma hora fazendo compras, eu começava a olhar o relógio e me perguntar quanto tempo pode ser gasto olhando diferentes camisas coloridas.

"Alice, posso levar Bella para comer alguma coisa e depois você nos encontra na livraria?" Esme sugeriu finalmente. Alice, que estava contemplando duas camisas que tinham o mesmo estilo, porém de diferentes tons de azul, olhou para nós e sorriu.

"Boa ideia. Depois de uma pausa, podemos ver mais alguns lugares antes de partirmos."

Tentei não gemer ao seguir Esme para fora da loja. "É o terceiro lugar que visitamos e ela acha que precisamos ver mais outros?"

"Alice é muito… dedicada quando o assunto é comprar," Esme disse com um sorriso. "Ela e Rose já passaram doze horas no Shopping América – pensei que teria que arrastá-las de lá se quisesse vê-las de novo."

Tentei não estremecer com o pensamento de passar doze horas dentro de um shopping. Renee gostava de fazer compras, mas, Jesus, não tanto assim (e talvez nenhum humano tivesse tais habilidades sobrenaturais). Na verdade, eu estava com fome também, então encontramos a praça de alimentação e comprei um enorme pretzel. Mencionar isso a Edward nunca era uma boa ideia, mas até onde eu me preocupava, meus dias como humana eram sempre contados, então eu pensei que pudesse apreciar uma vez ou outra comida que não prestava enquanto eu pudesse.

"Isso é… comida de verdade?" Esme indagou com o tom educado, porém cético.

"Eu não acho que tem mesmo qualquer valor nutricional, se é isso que quer dizer," falei. "Mas é gostoso."

"Hmm," Esme falou, balançando a cabeça, mas não fez qualquer outro comentário. Enquanto eu comia, Esme examinou as roupas que eu comprei até então: apenas uma calça jeans e algumas camisas, apesar dos melhores esforços de Alice de me fazer querer olhar saias e vestidos. Eu não pude deixar de encará-la. Se você sai com um vampiro isso acontece sempre, e num lugar público isso não era exceção. Esme não saía muito em Forks, mas quando ia, era cuidadosa em se vestir de forma que parecesse mais velha. Notei que Carlisle fazia isso também, no que eu via como um esforço inútil para se misturar com as pessoas normais. Mas hoje ambos estavam usando roupas que os deixavam com a idade que aparentavam, e mesmo em lugares cheios como este, Esme estava recebendo muitos olhares.

"Isso não incomoda?" perguntei, sem realmente pensar se eu queria mesmo saber. "Digo, pessoas olhando para você."

"Você se acostuma," Esme disse calmamente. "Além disso, você está muito bonita. Devem estar olhando para você também."

"Esme…" revirei os olhos. Era algo que uma mãe diria, comparar minha mediocridade e eu com a beleza supernatural dela como se fôssemos iguais. Esme riu, e quando eu terminei de comer, fomos procurar Edward e Carlisle. Digo, _depois _nós os encontramos. Esme foi ver primeiros os livros de arte e arquitetura e eu fui olhar alguns romances. Quando Edward me encontrou, eu tinha a cara metida num livro, perguntando-me se deveria comprá-lo, e ele tinha uma pilha de livros de quase meio metro.

"Algo para fazer hoje à noite," ele explicou. "Para a tranquilidade da mente de Charlie, você vai dividir o quarto com Alice."

Era desapontador, mas eu tinha mesmo a impressão de que isso iria acontecer.

Como se ela tivesse ouvido o nome ser mencionado, Alice apareceu com muitas sacolas de compras nos braços e sorriu.

"Pronta para olhar sapatos?" ela perguntou, e eu conseguir não gemer ao tentar calcular quanto tempo Alice ficaria vendo sapatos. Aparentemente minha pausa havia acabado, então paguei os livros que escolhi antes de deixar Alice me arrastar para a próxima loja.

* * *

Depois de Alice finalmente ficar satisfeita com as compras numa única tarde, o resto do dia passou rapidamente: fomos a uma exposição, depois Edward me levou para jantar antes de encontrarmos os outros Cullens para vermos um jogo (eu não gostei de eles gastarem muito dinheiro comigo, mas talvez eu pudesse convencer Alice a contar esta viagem como um presente de aniversário). Foi muito divertido, mais do que esperava, fazer as coisas que não podia fazer em Forks, e estar com pessoas de quem eu não tinha segredos. _Minha futura família, _disse comigo mesma, e mais uma vez, fiquei aliviada que Edward não pudesse ler meus pensamentos – senão ele ficaria bravo comigo.

Quando voltamos ao hotel, Carlisle e Esme nos desejaram boa noite, e Alice e eu subimos ao quarto que iríamos dividir. Edward ficou sozinho, e embora eu suspirasse com o pensamento de passar a noite longe dele, pelo menos Charlie ficaria aliviado quando eu contasse a ele esta parte da história.

Alice abriu a porta com o cartão, e eu imediatamente me assustei: Jasper estava sentado numa cadeira perto da janela.

"Oi," disse ele serenamente, e me senti mais calma, cortesia do dom incomum de Jasper, e depois olhei para Alice.

"Bella," disse ela, tentando e falhando em mostrar culpa em vez de estar se divertindo, "Eu sei que você contou a Charlie que iríamos dividir o quarto, mas..."

"Só falei que _provavelmente_ dividiríamos," disse eu, começando a sorrir. "Então eu não menti, e se eu contar a Charlie amanhã que você e eu nos divertimos muito, isso não seria uma mentira também."

"Edward está no 215," ela falou, entregando a minha mala, e disse boa noite aos dois antes de andar pelo corredor até o quarto de Edward e bater na porta. É claro que Alice havia visto como eu queria passar a noite, então ela convidou Jasper para ficar com ela. Geralmente a ideia de ser capaz de ver o futuro parecia carregar mais responsabilidade que eu gostaria de ter, mas em casos assim, eu via o quanto isso podia ser divertido.

Edward pareceu surpreso, mas feliz quando abriu a porta para mim.

"Alice," falei numa meia-explicação, e ele suspirou.

"Fico feliz em vê-la, mas me sinto um pouco culpado," disse ele. "Você teve que passar pelo quarto de Carlisle e Esme para chegar aqui, mas obviamente eles não tentaram pará-la. Aparentemente minha família apoia a corrupção da sua inocência juvenil."

Gargalhei com aquilo. "Você passa todas as noites na minha casa e ainda não fui corrompida, não que eu não tenha ainda tentado."

Edward balançou a cabeça, mas inclinou-se para me beijar sem mais protestos. Depois de alguns segundos, como sempre acontecia caso eu ficasse interessada demais em beijá-lo, Edward educadamente afastou-se. Tentei não vacilar ao sentar-me na cama, e depois olhei minha sacola, que tinha minha escova de dente e o pijama.

"Volto logo," prometi.

Uma ida ao banheiro depois, estava de roupas trocadas e começando a sentir sono, o que Edward naturalmente notou, embora não tenha me visto bocejar.

"Cansada?" ele perguntou. "Quantos pares de sapatos Alice a convenceu comprar?"

"Nenhum, e você sabe disso," disse, enrolando-me debaixo dos lençóis. "Eu me diverti muito hoje, mas da próxima vez que Alice disser que quer fazer compras, terei que dormir muito uma noite antes. Não tinha ideia de quanta energia eu gastaria apenas andando pelo shopping."

"Você levou muito tempo para dormir na noite passada," Edward disse pensativo, desligando as luzes e deitando ao meu lado. "Algum sonho ruim?"

Fechei os olhos, esperando que talvez a mentira não ficasse tão clara na minha cara se eu não olhasse para ele. "Não."

"Hmm," Edward disse, mas ele não me pressionou por detalhes. Na noite anterior, eu sonhei com Phoenix e não tinha certeza se ele me ouviu falar alguma coisa que lembrasse a escola de balé – minhas lembranças do acidente eram milagrosamente relapsas, mas Edward sempre se lembraria, com perfeita clareza, como eu estava quando ele e os outros foram me resgatar. Embora eu sentisse dor, era provavelmente pior para Edward me ver ferida daquele jeito, deitada lá, e se perguntando se eu iria morrer. Ele odiava sentir-se inútil, mas pior ainda (para nós dois) era a certeza dele de que era o culpado. Que apenas por estar comigo, ele quase me levou à morte.

"_Ela não prefere ser esposa da morte a aquele corpo ambulante?"_ Edward disse suavemente.

Olhei para ele. "O quê?"

"É de 'O Fantasma da Ópera,'" ele explicou secamente. "É sobre um monstro que se apaixona por uma mulher. Ele quase a mata, mas depois a deixa ficar com o homem que ela ama e depois morre."

"Eu já li esse," falei, tentando não parecer inquieta. Renee ficou por um tempo obcecada por ópera há alguns anos, então eu li alguns romances e peças numa tentativa de entender o que exatamente toda aquela cantoria significava.

"Eu nunca tinha lido, até hoje," Edward disse. "Li enquanto esperava por você na livraria, e havia essa passagem em particular que me chamou a atenção."

Eu não falei nada em resposta, mas fechei os olhos de irritação quando ele ligou de novo as luzes.

"Você comprou essa edição?" perguntei – qual era o ponto se ele tinha uma memória fotográfica?

"Nesta página," disse ele calmamente, erguendo o livro de cima da pilha que ele fez ao lado da cama, no chão. Olhando o lugar que o dedo dele marcava, li,

"_Por que ela brincou com a ameaçadora catástrofe? Por que ela brincou com o coração do monstro? Por que, num último excesso de piedade, ela insistiu em arremessar, como último calmante à alma do demônio, a divina canção: _

_Anjo sagrado, abençoado nos céus, _

_Meu espírito anseia descansar contigo"_

Bem, isso não era algo que eu gostava que ele ficasse pensando: como ele podia pensar que eu estava com ele por pena, que ele era um monstro? Ele era um _anjo… _mas eu sabia que se tentasse explicar isso, só gastaria saliva, ou possivelmente iria chorar, então tentei imitar o tom de voz dele: interessada, mas também distante, como se estivéssemos discutindo o significado dos livros que lemos, mas que não gostávamos muito.

"Mas o fantasma… era humano. Não seria a moral da história que humanos fiquem longe de outros humanos?"

Para meu alívio, a estratégia funcionou: Edward riu, um som que nunca deixou de me fazer sentir zonza de alegria.

"Eu não sabia que era isso que Leroux tinha em mente," disse ele, guardando o livro e desligando de novo as luzes. "Uma família de humanos, ou pais humanos, não toleraria você dormindo no meu quarto. Suponho que eles são uma má influência, permitindo que isso continue debaixo do nariz deles."

"Não vai ouvir reclamações minhas," disse calmamente, já começando a cair no sono. Amanhã, estaremos na minha cama de novo, e esse mero pensamento foi o suficiente para me fazer sorrir na escuridão. Edward começou a cantarolar minha canção, e enquanto ele fazia isso, não pude deixar de pensar que ele não era uma influência tão má quanto os pais dele. E eu estava sempre tentando, sem sucesso, ser uma má influência para ele. Mas quando fechei os olhos, senti consolo ao saber que tinha bastante tempo, todo o tempo que precisava, para convencer Edward a ver as coisas do meu jeito, tanto sobre me transformar quanto sobre... outras coisas.

* * *

_N/T:_ mais um capítulo... e eu estava me perguntando o que diabos esse capítulo tinha a ver com Carlisle/Esme, até chegar a esse finalzinho... :) Supervisão paterna pra quê, né?

Próximo capítulo sai dia 5 :) Obrigada pelo apoio com os comentários e até lá!


	37. Pai

**Original Title:** _Eternity_(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry_(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Não tenho os direitos de "Twilight", Stephenie Meyer que tem.

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_2005_: Pai

PV de Carlisle

Depois de horas de discussão, todos relutantemente chegaram a um acordo. A decisão de Edward estava feita, e Alice tristemente avisou que os viu indo embora de Forks, o que eles iam mesmo fazer. Naquela noite fariam as malas, Carlisle ligaria para o hospital e informaria sobre um trabalho não existente que foi ofertado em Los Angeles, e, naquela mesma hora amanhã, eles já teriam sumido.

"Edward, acha mesmo que é melhor assim?" Carlisle perguntou calmamente. Ele perguntava repetidamente desde que Edward anunciou a intenção de partir (e o desejo de deslocar a família também), mas Carlisle tinha a desconfortável esperança que Edward alteraria os planos no último momento.

Mas o rosto dele estava sério, mesmo com os olhos infelizes, enquanto balançava a cabeça ao ouvir o pensamento dele. "Vou contar a ela amanhã," Edward disse sem emoção. "E depois irei embora. Preciso que vocês todos façam o mesmo."

"Ótimo," Rosalie disse com presunção. "Estamos felizes de ajudá-lo a superar essa obsessão ridícula."

"Rosalie," Esme disse rispidamente. "Por favor."

Rosalie ficou em silêncio, parecendo realmente decepcionada. Carlisle apertou o a mão de Esme gentilmente. Ela era de longe a pessoa mais doce que já conhecera, mas Esme era sem dúvida uma mãe dura, e quando um dos filhos estava sofrendo, não tolerava ninguém fazendo pouco da situação.

"Vamos nos preparar então," Alice disse suavemente, levantando-se e saindo sem lançar um olhar para trás em direção a Edward. Ela voltou para pegar as coisas dela e de Jasper – ele deixara a cidade um dia antes, mas esperaria por Alice antes de se dirigir à casa dos Denali. Jasper sentia-se culpado por ter sido sem querer o catalisador da situação, mas Edward não o culpava. Ele até se sentia grato pelo ataque de Jasper ter falhado, porque o fez perceber o perigo que eles apresentavam a Bella.

Carlisle suspirou – ele compartilhava da tristeza de Alice, e concordava com ela sobre Edward estar cometendo um erro, mas ninguém foi capaz de fazê-lo mudar de ideia. Apenas Rosalie estava feliz com a mudança, mas com Esme ainda a encarando duramente, ela deixou a sala com Emmett sem dizer uma palavra.

"Vou fazer as malas," Edward murmurou. "Amanhã, depois da escola, darei uma volta com Bella. Vou contar a ela então."

Agora era Carlisle quem sentia Esme aumentar a pressão nos dedos dele, e se perguntou se ele parecia mesmo assim tão desesperado. Por muitos anos, Edward tinha sido o único membro da família sem uma companheira, e apesar de ele nunca ter gostado de viver entre três casais felizes, Carlisle sabia que ele nunca sentiu a solidão como algo desagradável – nunca havia experimentado viver de outra forma. Agora ele sabia o que era amor – e aquilo o havia mudado, aparecido no rosto dele sempre que sorria. Agora ele desistia daquilo, e a angústia dele era tal que Carlisle não sabia o que Edward faria. Era claro que ele amava Bella o bastante para deixá-la, e magoá-la, e provavelmente se machucaria no processo. Mas depois de amanhã, quando não houvesse mais nada em vista, o que Edward faria? Depois que ele abandonou Esme, ele lembrou…

"Filho…" Carlisle começou, mas Edward leu os pensamentos dele e já andava em direção às escadas.

"_Não_ é a mesma coisa," eles o ouviram sussurrar, a voz tanto desanimada quanto desafiadora.

Por alguns momentos, eles ficaram parados na sala vazia, e depois Esme desligou as luzes. Carlisle pegou a mão dela, e ambos, silenciosos, subiram as escadas. Perto deles, conseguiam ouvir os filhos rapidamente arrumando os pertences. Dois caminhões de mudança viriam pela manhã, e tudo estaria pronto, como sempre ficava – décadas de experiência com mudança a qualquer instante serviram-lhes muito bem.

Ninguém estava falando muito – todos sentiam muito por Bella e Edward, e, como resultado, ninguém manifestava anseio demais pela mudança. Carlisle suspeitava que até mesmo Rosalie, no fundo, sentia pena por eles, em algum lugar debaixo de camadas de inveja e ressentimento que ela criou ao redor do irmão e da jovem por quem ele se apaixonou nos últimos meses, mas ela nunca admitiria isso. Se perguntassem, Rosalie insistiria que Edward era um imbecil por colocá-los em perigo, e Bella era no mínimo idiota e suicida por querer ter algo com ele. Carlisle perguntou-se quão diferente a reação de Rose teria sido se Bella fosse uma imortal. Pelo menos eliminaria o desesperado desejo dela pela mortalidade da equação.

"Rose está errada." Carlisle murmurou, fechando a porta do quarto enquanto Esme começava a abrir gavetas e a remover o conteúdo delas. "Ir embora não vai ajudar Edward."

Esme olhou para ele, a expressão consoladora. "Está falando por experiência própria, não é?"

Carlisle correu a mão pelo cabelo, frustrado. "Mesmo depois de conhecê-la por algumas horas, em dez anos eu nunca esqueci você. Edward é de longe mais próximo de Bella do que éramos quando parti – só queria poder convencê-lo que ele está cometendo um erro."

Esme afastou-se das roupas que colocava numa mala. A forma desordenada como arrumava mostrava que ela estava tão agitada quanto ele. "Não podemos mudar a decisão dele," ela falou, pegando as mãos dele. "Mas podemos apoiá-lo e tentar ajudá-lo enquanto o tempo passa. Apesar do que Edward diz, não acredito que isso vai ser para sempre. Pode durar meses, mesmo anos, antes de ele voltar para ela, mas ele vai voltar. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, espero."

Carlisle sorriu fracamente, mas sentiu-se ainda inquieto. "Agora está falando por experiência própria. É um pensamento consolador, certamente, mas é também um pouco provocador, saber que essa separação é temporária e desnecessária."

"Por que você me deixou?" Esme perguntou calmamente, levando-o em direção da cama, onde ambos se sentaram.

Carlisle suspirou. "Porque parecia ser o necessário na época. Tive medo de transformá-la… que eu já estava apaixonado por você e que não negaria nada que me pedisse, mesmo se eu contasse a verdade e que você decidisse abandonar sua mortalidade por mim. Eu disse a mim mesmo que você era jovem demais para entender o que estava sacrificando, e que se arrependeria depois que começasse a ver que isto é mesmo... para sempre. E por mim, senti-me culpado simplesmente por considerar tirar a sua vida desse jeito. Então eu... fui embora."

"Para me proteger de você," Esme disse, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele. "Isso é o que Edward sente que precisa fazer também. Ele acha que é a melhor coisa para Bella, e apesar de eu querer que ele conversasse a respeito disso com ela, ele a ama tanto que prefere viver sem ela que pôr em risco a vida dela de novo. Eu acho que ele não consegue deixar de pensar no que aconteceu comigo."

"Ele sabe que, ao partir, eu quase a perdi para sempre," Carlisle concordou, tocando no cabelo dela distraidamente. "Edward estar resignado a viver sem ela, mas acho que não tornei isso fácil ao fazer a comparação entre os dois casos. Parecia que era a coisa certa a fazer na hora, mas eu sempre me arrependi pelo que você sofreu com a escolha que fiz."

"Você é pai de Edward, Carlisle. É claro que você não quer que ele tenha os mesmos arrependimentos que teve, mas ele tem razão. A situação de Bella não é a mesma que a minha. Isto é completamente diferente. Charlie não está impedindo que Bella se case. Além disso, precisamos lembrar que esta é a escolha de Edward. Tudo que temos que fazer é apoiá-lo, venha o que vier."

Carlisle sorriu e beijou o topo da cabeça dela. "Você está certa, é claro. É a vida e escolha dele, e não vai ajudar ficarmos preocupados com as consequências das ações dele agora. Isso é algo que ele terá que descobrir sozinho."

Ele tinha o braço em torno dela, e Esme mudou de posição para poder olhá-lo, a expressão séria. "Eu não culpo você. Eu nunca culpei, mas você sempre se considerou uma das partes culpadas pelo que aconteceu na minha vida humana. Isso é o que eu temo por Edward – que ele não seja capaz de se perdoar, e que leve tempo demais para voltar para Bella, se ele tiver medo de tê-la machucado demais para tentar uma reconciliação."

Carlisle a abraçou com força. "Tive sorte que você ainda me amava quando a encontrei de novo," disse ele. "Foi mais sorte do que eu merecia."

Esme sorriu. "Não teve nada a ver com sorte e você sabe disso." A expressão dela ficou séria de novo. "Espero que _ela _possa esperar por ele. Humanos são tão frágeis, e há tantos acidentes no mundo..."

Carlisle quase estremeceu com o pensamento da morte de Bella. "Ela ficará bem," ele resolveu dizer. "Ela é uma jovem sensível, e assim que partirmos de Forks, haverá menos perigos perto dela."

Ambos sabiam que deveriam fazer as malas, mas por algum tempo ficaram deitados na cama sem se falarem. Seria a última noite deles ali – Carlisle não gostava da palavra "para sempre" – mas por quanto tempo?

"Sei que ela não é minha filha," Esme disse finalmente. "Não ainda, pelo menos. Mas eu gostaria de poder dizer adeus, e de dizer que tudo ficará bem."

Carlisle apoiou a testa no topo da cabeça dela, tentando e falhando em esquecer as preocupações quando o cheiro familiar dela o envolveu. "Eu também. Tirando Edward, acho que todos nós sentimos que isso é um erro, exceto talvez por Rose, e eu entendo as objeções dela mesmo não concordando com elas. Alice sente isso. Há meses ela se via ganhando uma irmã, e agora está perdendo uma."

Esme suspirou. "Eu gostaria que ela não se sentisse culpada sobre o que está acontecendo – que ela não pode ver _tudo." _

Carlisle nada disse, mas adivinhou que ambos se perguntavam a mesma coisa: o que Alice veria sobre Bella na loja amanhã? E em todos os dias depois daquilo, até que ela e Edward voltassem a ficar juntos e a família se unisse novamente?

"Nós a veremos de novo," Carlisle disse com firmeza, soando mais certo do que realmente se sentia.

Esme sorriu tristemente e o beijou. "Ouso dizer que vamos falar muito isso um para o outro nos próximos meses. Obrigada por dizer, mesmo não tendo tanta certeza."

"Obrigado por tentar acreditar em mim," Carlisle disse, abraçando-a de novo. "Eu sei que estarei reassegurando da próxima vez que disser a mesma coisa, mesmo se anos antes..."

Ele parou. Carlisle não queria pensar sobre aqueles anos. Ele lembrou-se da parte da vida entre o tempo em que conheceu Esme e a transformou como um período solitário, inseguro, que apenas melhorou quando ele encontrou Edward. Mas, sim, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para parar o filho, nada que pudesse dizer que diminuísse a determinação para fazer o que ele precisava para manter Bella segura. Carlisle não se exasperava mais com a decisão de Edward, ou ansiava a superação. Ele se resignava com o inevitável.

"Vamos começar a fazer as malas," ele sussurrou finalmente. Eles se beijaram mais uma vez, e começaram a pegar as coisas. Pela manhã, já estavam prontos para a partida, e não era nem meio-dia quando Carlisle saiu de carro de Forks, Esme ao lado dele, ambos tentando não pensar demais no que o filho estava prestes a fazer.

* * *

_Nota da tradutora: _obrigada, como sempre, pelos comentários! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo centrado no Carlisle como o pai preocupado com o rompimento do namoro do filho... achei melancólico :( Digam o que acharam!

O próximo capítulo sai no dia das mães!


	38. Mãe

**Original Title:** _Eternity_(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry_(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Não tenho os direitos de "Twilight", Stephenie Meyer que tem.

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_2005_: Mãe

PV de Esme

Havia semanas desde a última vez que o vira, e todos os dias Esme se preocupava mais com Edward. As preocupações iniciais de Carlisle a respeito do filho eram algo com que ambos gradativamente lidavam desde que deixaram Forks, mas no começo pelo menos tinham a esperança que as coisas pudessem melhorar com o tempo. Agora, meses depois, nada – Edward havia ficado pior. Quando o viram pela última vez (pois ele passava grande parte do tempo longe de Bella tentando rastrear Victoria), Jasper notou que o estado emocional dele havia deteriorado, mas Esme sabia já disso sem que dissessem: apenas olhar para Edward – com olhos opacos, expressão sem vida – era suficiente para perceber a profundidade da angústia dele.

Esme ficou preocupada quando viu a mudança no filho. Entendia a infelicidade dele, mas o fato de ele literalmente querer sofrer, mesmo sendo decisão dele nunca mais querer Bella de novo, assustava-a. Não conseguia falar com ele, ele não falava com ninguém, e ela e Carlisle consolavam um ao outro o melhor que podiam enquanto viam o filho isolar-se. O desespero dele era difícil de aguentar, mesmo para quem via de fora. Esme tinha certeza de que Edward e Bella ficariam juntos novamente, por mais sem sentido que a separação deles parecesse. É claro, lembrou-se ela, que o problema era entre Edward e Bella, mesmo que Bella não soubesse disso (será que ela sabia que havia mudado a vida de Edward para melhor?). Até que eles ficassem juntos, tudo o que Esme podia fazer era manter a esperança. Ainda estava preocupada, mas determinada a esperar pacientemente, por medo de inadvertidamente afastar ainda mais o filho.

Estava pensando sobre Edward, como fazia frequentemente, sentada na varanda da casa de Tanya. A família inteira, com exceção de Edward, passava as férias da faculdade de Cornell em Denali. Mas mesmo que Esme gostasse da beleza natural do lugar, os pensamentos voltavam para a casa em Ithaca. Nova York era bonita na primavera, mas hoje a previsão era de chuva, e Esme só imaginava o jardim que herdaram dos donos anteriores orgulhosamente absorvendo a água que regava o ansioso verde. Com um suspiro, ela tentou se concentrar no cachecol que estava tricotando – como humana, ela nunca tivera tempo para costurar ou fazer crochê, mas como imortal, o trabalho preciso e rápido era mais fácil, e a falta de jeito que tinha nas mãos quando viva foi substituída por dedos graciosos e incansáveis que nunca erravam um ponto.

Ouviu Carlisle entrar, e sorriu, apesar dos pensamentos ansiosos. Ele passara a tarde como voluntário numa clinica especializada em alpinistas, pois os dois queriam algo diferente da rotina em Nova York. Quando chegaram ao Alasca e se depararam com o nada, nenhum cronograma, eles procuraram tarefas que os mantivessem ocupados. É claro que era fácil ocupar o tempo quando estavam dozinhos, mas naquela casa, que sempre parecia estar cheia com a família de Tanya, eles queriam outras atividades que deixassem de lado as preocupações com Edward – muito tempo sozinhos podia levar a atividades que seriam constrangedoras para o resto dos moradores da velha casa de paredes finas.

"Como foi o seu dia?" ela perguntou calmamente.

"Bom," disse ele, deslizando sem fazer barulho pela porta. Eles se olharam: a preocupação era óbvia no rosto de Carlisle, com os círculos escuros nos olhos ainda mais proeminentes que o normal, e ela o ouviu suspirar enquanto examinava a expressão dela – deveria estar tão mal quanto ele.

"Foi um longo dia," Carlisle emendou, sentando-se ao lado dela num balanço de varanda e colocando o braço ao redor da esposa. Ele notou o cachecol e sorriu. "Bonita cor," disse ele, tentando aliviar o clima.

Foi vez de Esme suspirar. "Na verdade, eu tinha Bella em mente quando escolhi."

Carlisle nada disse, mas inclinou-se e ela virou o rosto. Eles se beijaram por alguns segundos, e quando se afastaram, Esme estava sorrindo.

"O que foi?" ele sussurrou.

"Pensei numa coisa," disse ela, desabotoando o casaco dele e descansando a cabeça na camisa dele. "Não é a primeira vez que só me sinto bem quando estou com você, e não será a última. Mas tempos difíceis como esse parecem acabar um dia, graças a Deus."

"Temos tido sorte," Carlisle concordou. "Suponho que seja fantástico demais esperar que nossa família sempre seja feliz, mas tempos assim ainda são difíceis de suportar. Mas, como você disse, é temporário."

"Mas não tão temporário desta vez," Esme disse tristemente, lembrando a expressão no rosto de Edward na última vez que o vira. Não, o fim daquela dificuldade em particular não viria tão cedo na opinião dela.

"Teve notícias de Alice hoje?" ele perguntou calmamente.

"Não," Esme falou, franzindo a testa. Alice havia saído enquanto eles caçavam há alguns dias, e não tiveram notícias dela desde então. Nem ao menos dissera a eles aonde ela iria, o que não era típico dela. Jasper sentia, a julgar pelo teor das emoções, que Rosalie tinha uma ideia do que estava acontecendo, mas quando perguntavam, ela negava. Ninguém sabia então o que precipitou o desaparecimento de Alice.

Bella estava envolvida, pelo que Esme sentia. Mas a causa exata do desaparecimento súbito de Alice permanecia um mistério (as únicas evidências eram a ausência dela e do carro de Carlisle). Naquele dia, todos continuariam com os próprios problemas na vã tentativa de fingir que não havia nada de errado, que não havia razão para se preocupar. Esme tinha tentado contato com Edward pelo celular várias vezes ao longo do dia, mas ele não atendia – a mesma coisa acontecia com Alice.

"Tentei ligar," Carlisle murmurou, os pensamentos tomando o mesmo rumo que os dela. "Tentei falar com Edward também."

"Fiz o mesmo," ela sussurrou, e ele a abraçou mais. Esme fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro dele e desejando que um pudesse dizer ao outro que não havia nada com que se preocupar, que as coisas seriam melhores amanhã... mas nenhum deles foi capaz de dizer tal coisa, e por alguns minutos ficaram em silêncio, pensando.

"Tenho certeza que tudo ficará bem," Esme conseguiu dizer finalmente, levantando a cabeça e sorrindo com dificuldade. "Afinal, as coisas que Alice vê nunca são certas – apenas porque ela saiu com pressa não quer dizer necessariamente que algo de ruim aconteceu. E Edward algumas vezes passa dias sem atender o telefone. Vamos ter notícias deles a qualquer hora."

Percebeu que Carlisle via o quão difícil era para ela dizer aquilo, porque ele a abraçou mais uma vez e uniu a testa com a dela.

"Esme…" ele sussurrou. "Como você disse, tudo vai ficar bem."

"Eu quero tanto, tanto acreditar nisso," disse ela, engolindo um soluço. Não sabia exatamente o motivo de estar tão triste – não _sabia _que havia algo de errado, mas _sentia _algo do nível, e o fato a perturbava mais do que queria dizer. "Mas… mas não basta apenas querer que eles fiquem bem. Se soubéssemos onde eles estão, pelo menos poderíamos ajudá-los. Mas não, não podemos… e quando eles chegarem em casa, os dois ficarão um mês de castigo."

Carlisle riu daquela fraca tentativa de fazer uma piada, mas o sorriso desapareceu quando viu que ela ainda tentava não chorar.

"Quando eles chegarem," ele disse, sério, "vou impor um tratado muito sério sobre não deixar a mãe deles preocupada desse jeito daqui para frente."

Esme sorriu fracamente. "Entre outras coisas, é tarefa de mãe ficar preocupada." Ela olhou o cachecol, que havia caído da cadeira. "E tricotar, acho. Ou isso ou enlouqueço de ansiedade."

"Bella vai adorar o cachecol," Carlisle disse gentilmente, e Esme sorriu de novo, determinada a acreditar que a futura filha iria usá-lo em breve.

Havia começado a chover, e era quase noite, então eles entraram. Carlisle acendeu a lareira da sala de estar, e ficaram sentados no sofá mais próximo dela para verem o progresso da pequena chama na semiescuridão. Esme estava quase para sugerir que subissem – a casa estava vazia, nem os anfitriões estavam – quando Jasper entrou apressado, com Rosalie e Emmett atrás dele. Esme ia perguntar o que havia de errado, mas a pergunta morreu nos lábios dela. O rosto de Jasper, sempre pálido, estava cinzento, e os olhos arregalados de desespero.

"Alice acabou de ligar," disse meio que explicando. Então contou o que ela falara, e que ligara de um avião. Assim. Não havia como irem atrás deles agora. Por um longo tempo, Esme ficou imóvel, incapaz de levantar-se do lado de Carlisle. Ele parecia igualmente em estado de choque, ouvindo a história de Jasper sem interromper, como de tivesse desistido de falar. Esme sentiu que a mesma coisa havia acontecido com ela – ela mal estava ciente que ambos seguravam as mãos, que havia procurado inconscientemente a mão dele quando ouviu a notícia, porque nada parecia real ainda. Aquilo era um pesadelo, algo que a fazia desejar consolo, mas não poderia ter de verdade: eles não estavam reassegurando um ao outro sobre a situação há alguns minutos? Agora… isso. Esme estivera desejando e esperando pelo melhor, e, agora, o pior havia acontecido.

* * *

_Nota da tradutora:_ desculpem a demora... fiquei de férias agora :) eu deveria ter postado isso em maio, em pleno dia das mães, mas tive que levar a minha pra bater perna :)

Esta semana tem mais capítulos! Obrigada por apoiarem a tradução com comentários! :D


	39. Medo

**Original Title:** _Eternity_(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry_(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Não tenho os direitos de "Twilight", Stephenie Meyer que tem.

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_2005_: Medo

PV de Edward

Em alguns minutos, o avião aterrissaria na Itália. Edward já não estava mais preocupado em ser interceptado por Alice – mesmo se ela tivesse visto o que ele estava fazendo, seria tarde demais para alcançá-lo. Não ser pego antes de deixar o país era a única preocupação dele, mas agora esse possível obstáculo não o preocupava mais. Não havia mais nada com que se preocupar.

Durante o longo voo, ele pensou em Bella quase constantemente – não havia necessidade de evitar aquilo, nenhuma razão mais, e tentar fugir da agonia de pensar nela não existiria mais quando a dor desaparecesse para sempre. Ele havia mudado e falava quando era absolutamente necessário, é claro – o disfarce da família ainda era importante, ainda de alguma forma vaga na mente dele, mas ele não tinha mais interesse que os humanos por perto pensassem sobre a imobilidade anormal, o silêncio permanente. E o rosto dele – ele se perguntava como a expressão dele estava. Provavelmente tinha uma face congelada de choque, assim desde que falava com Jacob Black.

Quando Rosalie contou o que Alice havia visto, o primeiro impulso dele não foi gritar, extravasar a raiva ou berrar contra o que ela havia dito. O único impulso que restou foi verificar a verdade. Assim que fizera isso, ele não sentiu mais nada: toda a dor, raiva e a última esperança que tinha de ela estar bem foram substituídas por um sentimento vazio que não deixava espaço para mais nada além de saber o que precisava fazer depois. Ele sentia um vazio – como se fosse um eco de tudo o que Bella inspirou nele até então, quando a amou, decidiu deixá-la e no quanto tinha medo de perdê-la como mortal. Mas era cedo demais para aquilo. Ele pensava que em alguns anos, ou décadas, ela seria feliz e o esqueceria, tendo a chance de uma vida humana normal – presumindo que não a machucara demais e que ele não se ajoelharia aos pés dela por tê-la deixado. Foi tolo de esquecer como os humanos são frágeis, Bella em particular.

Agora que a perdera, Edward não tinha nada mais além de lembranças dela, que eram perfeitas e agonizantes por serem claras como cristal – e, é claro, ele estava ciente do próximo passo que daria. _Compre uma passagem, entre num avião, vá até os Volturi… fim_, pensou calmamente. Era muito fácil, mas a dor fazia o tempo passar mais devagar. A angústia que sentia era um sintoma do vazio – fazia-o lembrar-se que precisava se apressar, chegar a Volterra antes que alguém o impedisse. Tudo ficaria bem quando o vazio se tornasse permanente, e, fazendo isso, tivesse Bella de volta. Isto é, se _houvesse _alguma coisa após a morte, e Edward queria acreditar no que Carlisle dissera ser verdade sobre o plano de existência, sem considerar tal convicção ingênua. Para onde Bella tiver ido, ele a faria feliz se a encontrasse. Talvez nunca tivesse que perdê-la de novo.

No meio desses pensamentos, ele considerou que o melhor seria ter uma palavra com os Volturi, e se eles negassem o pedido… Edward pensou em outra coisa, quase inconscientemente: uma lembrança de antes de Carlisle e Esme se casarem: os três voltavam para casa de um concerto numa noite, e Esme caminhava entre eles, segurando uma das mãos de Carlisle e uma de Edward. Ela estava calma, feliz – era uma das primeiras vezes que saía em público desde a transformação, e a sede não a preocupava tanto quanto temia – e Carlisle estava maravilhado com o progresso e controle dela.

Edward os observava, feliz, mas com receio – nessas situações, havia sempre um momento em que os pais percebiam que havia algo que podia ser lido nesse contato casual. É claro que dois amigos poderiam ficar de mãos dadas, mas namorados também. Ambos estavam cientes do próprio desejo de serem mais que amigos, mas tinham cuidado de não sugerirem isso ou agir por meio de alienar o outro. Nessa noite em particular não foi diferente, e eles num outro instante soltaram as mãos, mas não antes de Edward ouvir o que Carlisle pensava.

O pai observava Esme, olhando e sorrindo a ela, por um minuto contente com a vida deles juntos, mas no outro instante a expressão ficou vazia. A força dos pensamentos dele assustou Edward, mas, na hora, não havia entendido a causa da intensidade.

_Eu podia ter chegado tarde, _Carlisle pensou, apertando a mão de Esme sem perceber. _Uns minutos depois e eu a perderia para sempre. O que eu faria se a encontrasse morta? Mesmo se eu ainda tivesse Edward, será que eu conseguiria viver sem ela? Possivelmente… mas mesmo assim, eu não gostaria. _

Edward quase se assustou com o pensamento – será que Carlisle teria se autodestruído se fosse incapaz de salvar a mulher que amava? Era uma assustadora ideia, e Edward pensou na hora que Carlisle considerou a possibilidade muitos anos antes. Num nível intelectual, ele entendia o desespero do pai: ele amava Esme mais que tudo, e transformá-la em imortal apenas para perdê-la também o teria destruído. A força do pensamento de Carlisle com a ideia de viver sem ela fez Edward perceber o medo por trás disso, mas não sabia entender tal sentimento. Nunca o entendeu completamente porque não sabia o que havia por trás.

Como seria sentir medo se acontecesse algo, haveria como se recuperar disso? Edward nunca pensara que se apaixonaria por alguém tão completamente que fosse incapaz de viver sem ela. Que, como o pai, a mera noção da perda de alguém tornaria a existência irrelevante: uma pessoa que teria todo o senso de dever com a família e esperança, e o medo morreria.

E agora ele sabia: não havia mais nada que temesse.

* * *

_Nota da Tradutora_: Espero que tenham gostado! Comentem! :D


	40. Espera

**Original Title:** _Eternity_(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry_(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Não tenho os direitos de "Twilight", Stephenie Meyer que tem.

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_2005_: Espera

PV de Jasper

Todos estavam na sala de estar da casa de Tanya, sentados ou em pé em inquietante silêncio, observando o relógio. Jasper sabia muito bem quantas horas haviam passado desde que falara com Alice, mas estava desesperado em não pensar a respeito – fazer isso o deixava desequilibrado, como se quisesse explodir. Rosalie andava de um lado a outro, e Jasper desviava os olhos daquilo. A mera imagem dela o fazia querer extravasar todo o medo e raiva de uma vez só na direção dela.

E é claro que se Edward estivesse ali, Jasper teria vontade de atacá-lo em lugar de Rosalie – _ele _era o motivo de Alice estar em perigo no momento, ele que começara tudo ao deixar Forks para trás. Sendo assim, era Bella a causa de tudo, mas Jasper não poderia culpar a garota, uma vez que quase a matou. Não, o problema era que não havia apenas uma pessoa para culpar por aquela confusão, e agora ele se sentia desamparado, e Jasper queria ao menos alguém para culpar por tudo, alguém com o papel de vilão para explicar a tragédia que logo aconteceria na Itália, se já não tivesse acontecido.

Na verdade, a vontade de encontrar a culpa em alguém apenas aparecia do desejo de poder controlar a situação: se ele tivesse encontrado a parte culpada, então não se sentiria tão completamente perdido com o que fazer. Era como a situação tivesse complicada demais para ter a possibilidade de uma solução fácil. Edward faria o que bem entendesse, a menos que Alice e Bella o parassem a tempo, e os Volturi fariam o que as leis mandavam. Não, Jasper nem os _odiava_ – sabia que leis eram necessárias – mas naquele dia, a fachada de ordem e justiça que o clã italiano representava antes parecia inconsequente se comparado ao que ele tinha a perder: Alice era tudo, e ele faria o mesmo que Edward se tivesse que viver sem ela.

Jasper balançou a cabeça. Embora não ajudasse a limpar a mente de pensamentos que queria evitar, sabia que precisava equilibrar as emoções antes que o pânico afetasse os outros, que já estavam no limite. Tanya e o clã dela se afastaram da casa naquela noite. Eles não queriam invadir um momento de dor íntima, embora Jasper odiasse pensar que havia algo para sentir dor, que Alice e Bella tivessem seguido Edward até Volterra, apenas para chegarem tarde para salvá-lo, e depois...

_Respire, _disse a si mesmo, _respire. Não deixe que eles sintam isso também. _Desesperado por alguma distração, ele tentou se concentrar no que os outros sentiam. Rosalie emanava medo e remorso, emoções que encheram Jasper de satisfação, mas logo ele passou para Emmett antes que a raiva pela irmã o dominasse. Emmett estava dividido entre a inquietação pela incapacidade de ajudar, mas também sentia muito por todos os envolvidos, mesmo por Rosalie, o que Jasper achou irritante sob as circunstâncias. Embora a culpa dela fosse genuína, Jasper sentia que Rosalie não se arrependia exatamente pelo que havia feito – ela nem sentiria se não houvesse mais esperança. Se Edward e Alice fossem destruídos, _então _ela ficaria verdadeira e inconsolavelmente sentida. Mas, por enquanto, ela sentia-se inquieta pelas consequências dos atos: Rosalie tinha medo, e Jasper a conhecia muito bem para ver que ela estava apavorada com o que os outros pensariam dela quando a poeira baixasse. Estava com medo que Edward, Alice e Bella morressem, e também que os outros a odiassem por isso, e Rosalie não suportava a ideia de a família rejeitá-la.

Jasper deslocou a atenção para Carlisle e Esme. Eles estavam no sofá juntos, ainda na mesma posição que os encontrara quando viera contar sobre a ligação de Alice. Nenhum dos dois falara, mas a expressão de Esme dizia tudo – Jasper sabia que ela teria chorado se pudesse – e Carlisle tinha um braço ao redor dela, o rosto igualmente desolado. Os sentimentos deles eram quase idênticos: medo e desespero que os deixavam mudos, e havia mesmo algo para falar? Mas ambos estavam determinados também: nenhum deles se permitiria a acreditar que os piores medos se realizariam. Essas horas de incerteza eram ruins, mas eles não começariam o luto, não importasse quão ínfimas as chances favoráveis fossem. Em ambos havia um sentimento de esperança quase desafiante, embora fosse fraco, de que as coisas ficariam bem, que os filhos e a corajosa humana que tentava ajudá-los voltariam bem para casa.

Mas o sentimento que era dominante, e o único que realmente assustava Jasper, era a incerteza que os pais sentiam quando pensavam na vida sem os dois filhos. Enquanto tinham um ao outro, eles continuariam a viver, a existir, mas a vida antes disso, a feliz existência que usufruíram por décadas seria arruinada para sempre se ninguém retornasse de Volterra. Isso, no entanto, não era o pior: o modo como estavam agarrados, como se não suportassem se soltarem, fazia Jasper querer estremecer. Queria sentir os braços ao redor de Alice também. Se – _quando _ a visse de novo, ele a abraçaria tanto, só para saber se ela estava bem e que nunca mais passaria por essa agonia de espera de novo.

* * *

_Nota da tradutora: _obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo passado! :D Não esqueçam de comentar neste aqui... :)


	41. Regresso

**Original Title:** _Eternity_(www (ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5251060/1/Eternity)

**By:** _LisaLovesCurry_(www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1936036/LisaLovesCurry)

**Disclaimer:** Não tenho os direitos de "Twilight", Stephenie Meyer que tem.

**Eternidade**

_Eternity_

_2005_: Regresso

PV de Emmett

Estavam a caminho do aeroporto: Jasper ia com Carlisle e Esme no carro deles, e Emmett e Rosalie iam sozinhos.

"Aquele idiota," Rosalie sussurrou.

"Você já o chamou várias vezes disso," Emmett disse, desejando poder fazê-la sentir-se melhor. "Por que não muda para 'imbecil' para variar?"

Ele percebeu que ela não estava nem ouvindo. "Não acredito que ele fez isso!" ela falou grosseiramente. "Ele estava mesmo pronto para morrer por aquela coisinha... por Bella."

Emmett apertou o ombro dela. Rose estava tentando ser mais positiva sobre Bella. Queria falar coisas leves sobre Edward (ela sempre o quis longe sem realmente desejar a morte dele, como Emmett sabia), mas, mais do que isso, Rosalie queria compensar pelo que quase causou à família. Emmett via que ela tinha medo de como os outros se sentiam pelo papel dela naquele quase desastre, mas em algumas circunstâncias ser manso e apologético era o primeiro instinto da mulher. Quando ficava assustada, Rose geralmente ficava com raiva.

"Ele a ama," Emmett disse calmamente. Não queria repreendê-la, mas se Rose soubesse isso a respeito de Edward e Bella, então pedir desculpas seria mais fácil.

"Depois de todos esses anos sozinho, ele se apaixona por uma humana," Rosalie murmurou, balançando a cabeça.

"Eu era humano quando você me encontrou," Emmett disse gentilmente, tentando e não conseguindo deixar de sorrir.

Rosalie fez uma careta. "Isso... não é..." e ficou em silêncio.

"Estamos quase lá," Emmett murmurou, seguindo Carlisle pela estrada. Rosalie o deixara dirigir daquela vez, e ele ficou feliz por isso – ela estava tão irritada que poderia destruir o carro.

"Eu sinto muito mesmo," Rosalie disse abruptamente. "Sabe disso, certo?"

"Eu sei," disse ele, sorrindo e puxando-a do assento para aninhar-se nele. "Vamos, Rose. Todos nós sabemos que você não queria que isso acontecesse. Ninguém está com raiva."

"Todos estão," Rosalie disse tristemente. Emmett pôde ver que ela praticamente rangia os dentes para conter o choro. "Exceto você, mas você nunca fica, mesmo quando eu mereço."

"Carlisle e Esme também não estão," ele apontou, e era verdade. Quando o choque inicial da notícia de Jasper sobre a cruel jornada de Alice e Bella foi anunciada, eles viram o verdadeiro remorso de Rose e abstiveram-se de repreendê-la, mal registrando o que ela havia feito. O resultado das ações de Edward era no que todos estavam interessados, e depois de várias horas de horrível incerteza, muitas das quais Rosalie passou andando de um lado a outro, Alice ligou novamente, e o alívio tomou conta da sala como se fosse presença física, descongelando os membros de todos e fazendo-os falarem de novo, pensarem no que fazer. Agora estavam eles a poucos minutos do aeroporto, embora o voo no qual Edward, Alice e Bella estavam aterrissasse horas depois. Mas nesse tempo todo, Emmett não ouviu os pais criticarem Rose nenhuma vez: o medo pelo filho e pela filha não era suficiente para fazê-los se voltarem contra uma dos filhos. Embora Emmett ficasse aliviado com o fato, ele também não ficou surpreso.

"Eles deveriam me odiar," Rosalie sussurrou.

"Mas eles não odeiam," Emmett disse firmemente. "Ninguém odeia. Eles sabem que você errou, mas mesmo Edward vai entender. Ele vai ver que você realmente sente muito."

"A pior parte é que eu não fiquei sentida no começo," Rosalie disse com amargura. "Digo, quando Alice contou que Bella havia morrido, eu _quis _contar para ele. Digo, eu pensei que ele ficaria triste, mas não que se tornasse um _suicida. _Sei que ficou infeliz desde que a deixou, mas eu achei que ele estava superando, que estivesse começando a ver o quão ridículo ele estava agindo. Por que ele não fez isso? Não era seguro ficar tão perto dela, por que ele se arriscaria a matá-la e a nos expor, ou ficar infeliz por algo que nenhum de nós poderia ajudar? E Bella… por que ela não ficou com medo como os humanos normais ficam? Por que ela não viu, por que _ninguém _viu que ela podia ser ruim para ele, para todos nós? A festa de aniversário dela finalmente o fez perceber, parece, o desastre que seria, mas ele não pôde esquecê-la, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo. Tive medo que algo de ruim acontecesse por causa de Bella... e agora eu causei tudo isso. Tudo por causa de uma garotinha humana comum!"

"Ele a ama, lembra?" Emmett disse pacientemente. "Sei que não acreditava nisso antes, Rose, mas é como Edward realmente se sente. Bella o ama também – ela quase _morreu_ tentando salvá-lo. Acho que isso prova muito bem o que eles sentem um pelo outro."

Ao lado dele, Rosalie suspirou. "Nosso irmão quase indestrutível, salvo por _Bella, _a mais frágil humana que já conheci. Acho que só por causa disso posso tentar ser educada com ela... boa até. Se Edward a ama... terei que me acostumar com ela," Rosalie prometeu.

Emmett sorriu e a beijou – sabia que ela via a expressão de satisfação dele mesmo no interior escuro do carro. Não era fácil para Rose dizer tais coisas, mas ele viu que ela realmente faria um esforço para ser mais gentil com Bella de agora em diante, e Emmett ficou feliz. Gostava de Bella, e desde que ela sobrevivera a toda confusão na Itália, parecia que ela ficaria por perto permanentemente.

Sabia que Rosalie quase nunca agia por despeito. Quando fez algo como dizer a Edward o que Alice havia visto, fora insegurança. Rosalie tinha inveja de Bella por causa da mortalidade, mas também se aborrecia que a beleza dela, nem por um momento, teve poder sobre Edward. Ela não queria que ele a amasse do mesmo jeito que Emmett a amava, mas o desprezo de Edward por ela feriu o orgulho no começo da imortalidade, e ela nunca o perdoou completamente por isso. Assim, a intensa animosidade em relação a Bella ficou ainda pior por ela querer desistir de algo que Rosalie nunca teria deixado: a vida como humana.

Levaria algum tempo, com certeza, mas pelo menos ela estava começando a superar a aversão pela namorada humana de Edward. Emmett a ajudaria a corrigir a briga com Edward, como sempre tentava quando eles brigavam, e como os pais dele, ele mostraria o quanto a amava em qualquer momento. Em algumas horas, eles estariam de volta a Forks, a família inteira de novo, e Emmett achava que da próxima vez que Edward e Bella se metessem em algum tipo de catástrofe, todos fariam o possível para ajudar – até mesmo Rosalie.


End file.
